Arrows of Destiny
by Yaara
Summary: Minako is reliving her past life as the Princess of Venus. As her memories awaken, will she finally be able to remember and forgive him to find completeness in herself?
1. Prologue

**ARROW OF DESTINY**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON

* * *

Prologue

They never expected the attack.

Crystal Tokyo, the Terran capital of the peaceful 30th century, was ruled by the graceful King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity. Accompanied by the faithful Sailor Scouts, justice and peace was firmly kept.

Under Endymion and Serenity's sovereignty, earth prospered and flourished. Furthermore, as people gathered to celebrate the King and Queen's wedding anniversary, the unimaginable happened.

In the midst of the celebration, enemies managed to sneak their way in to attack the royal couple. Luckily, no bodily harm came to the King and Queen. But rather, the attack was worse than anyone could imagine.

Endymion and Serenity went through a sudden transformation. The former lovebirds began to loathe the sight of each other. Everything about the other person, which was once loved, was now seemed as an annoyance. Serenity and Endymion bickered everyday. They argued from the smallest matter to state affairs and because of the disputes, the nation was being torn apart.

The Sailor Scouts tried desperately to help their King and Queen get back together, but have been unsuccessful doing so. The only person the rulers would listen to was their daughter, Princess Serenity, or Chibiusa. As stated by both Serenity and Endymion on different occasions, their daughter was the only thing they shared in common.

Now the responsibility of royal harmony sits heavily on the Sailor Scouts, as the wellbeing of the planet was once again placed in their hands.

* * *

Hi, hope you like the story so far. I luv Minako and Kunzite, they're my fav pairing. Next, our heroine will figure out what to do to help the royal couple. 


	2. Venus' Hidden Artifacts

**ARROWS OF DESTINY**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

* * *

Chapter 1: Venus' Hidden Artifacts

"I can't take this anymore!" Sailor Jupiter screamed in frustration.

"Makoto, please calm yourself." Sailor Mercury sighed.

"Ami, just let her get it out. You know she won't be happy until she does. Who can blame her? I'm at my limit as well." Sailor Mars coolly added.

Sailor Venus tried to ignore her friends' chatters, but the sighing and screaming was making it quite hard. Reluctantly, she sat up to join the other scouts.

She looked closely at her friends and pondered.

All the sailor scouts were princesses of their own respective planet, but they also served as the personal guards to Serenity, who is now Queen.

Sailor Mercury, or Mizuno Ami, was the scout of knowledge and wisdom. As expected, she's the tactician of the group. As the warrior of ice and water, the short dark haired Ami was always calm and sweet tempered.

Sailor Mars, or Hino Rei, on the other hand, was quite a fierce beauty. As the sailor of strength and fire, she can pack quite a punch. Rei is also a shrine maiden, able to read events of the future. Her unique psychic ability has helped the scouts on numerous occasions and helped exorcised countless monsters. This fiery warrior was blessed with long purple hair and a pair of violet eyes to kill.

The third scout was Sailor Jupiter, also known as Kino Makoto. As the warrior of justice and lightening, Makoto has incredible determination and protectiveness of her friends. She was very dependable and in secret, an excellent cook. Jupiter was also the tallest of them all, with natural curly brown hair and captivating emerald eyes.

As the leader, Sailor Venus, or Aino Minako, really doesn't think too much of herself. Sure, she has long golden hair and azure eyes, but it's hardly special compared to Rei's dark beauty. At least, that's what Minako thought.

Though most people were dazzled by Rei at first, on close inspection, it was really Minako that attracted attention. Venus' bright personality and silky voice was rather enticing and hard to ignore.

Sailor Venus was the protector of love, therefore grants her particular skill of intuitiveness one needs for this field of expertise. Ami might be the knowledgeable one, but when it comes to love, no one specialized it like Minako.

_So much for being the sailor of love_, she thought. _I can't even fix Serenity and Endymion's problem…_

Minako understood her friends' frustration. It's been a week since the attack. No one saw the enemies enter or even know what they looked like. Chibiusa was the only one present besides the King and Queen. Unfortunately, none of the scouts were present when it happened.

When the scouts finally arrived, the royal couple was unconscious and from what they can get out of the only witness, she only saw two cloaked person shooting something at her parents. But whatever it was, it went by too fast for her to catch. After that, her parents fell to the floor in pain, and the enemies disappeared.

When Endymion and Serenity woke up, everything changed. The harmony that was once shared between them was replaced by strife and bitterness. They attacked each other with sarcasm and hate. The loathing was all too evident in their eyes.

At first the scouts tried to pacify them both with comfort. They all thought it was the shock of being attacked that made them act this way. But after days of arguing back and forth, the scouts were tired of being caught in the crossfire.

"Any news on the attackers?" Ami asked.

"No, no one got a look at them. I've asked the doctors and they've all said the King and Queen did not suffer any physical damage. I can only assume it was an attack to the mind." Venus said gravely.

"What could cause two people to change from love to hate?" Rei asked incredibly.

"Yeah, and poor Small Lady, it must be killing her to see her parents like this." Makoto said depressingly. Small Lady was Chibiusa's nickname.

"Could it be new enemies?" Venus muttered, deep in thought, "Or…"

"I might have an idea." A white cat came strolling in, tailed by two cats, one black and one gray.

"Artemis!" Minako called.

Artemis the white cat was the guardian of Sailor Venus while Luna the black cat was Queen Serenity's. They were both sent to awaken the Sailor Scouts on earth many years ago and they've remained loyal throughout the years. The gray cat, Diana, was the daughter of Artemis and Luna, and also the companion to Princess Chibiusa.

"You know what caused this?" Makoto asked urgently.

"I'm not sure exactly, nor do I know who did it, but there is something I've heard that could cause the Majesties to act this way." Artemis said with a sullen face.

"So?" Rei prompted.

"As all of you know, like Minako, I came from Venus. Our planet kept many precious artifacts. Out of these artifacts, there was a dangerously special object."

"What does it do?" Ami asked.

"The effect of this object is quite deadly and ruthless. Upon being struck, the victim will begin to hate the first person he or she sees."

"How terrible!" Diana shrieked.

"You mean…the arrow of discord?" Minako said hesitantly.

"You know of it? I didn't think you remember." Artemis looked carefully at the blonde princess.

"I'm not sure how I know, I just do." She shrugged.

"Anyway, the arrow stimulates hate. As guardians of love, those of Venus dislike the artifact with a passion. But nevertheless, they kept it well guarded to kept it out of troubled hands."

"I see, so you think this is what changed Endymion and Serenity?" Rei said.

"It fits, doesn't it?" Luna asked.

"Yes, it's probable. But we don't know for sure." Ami replied.

"That's why I've come to ask Minako for a special mission." Artemis announced.

"What is it?" Venus asked in surprise.

"The only way to make sure is to go back to Venus for clues about the whereabouts of arrow."

"Go back to Venus? I thought Venus was destroyed by Beryl long ago." Minako said with a hint of sadness.

The other scouts fell silent, as their home planets were also destroyed by the same evil force many years ago, prior to their rebirth on earth.

"Yes, but facts about the arrow might still be there. As the princess, you have the responsibility to know if it is indeed one of our artifacts that's doing harm. If it is, not only have you got confirmation, but you must also bring back the other artifact that counters the curse on Serenity and Endymion."

"What is the remedy?" Everyone asked eagerly.

"Arrow of Discord generates hate, but the Arrow of Devotion brings out the love. You must find the other arrow and bring it back. Only the princess of Venus can do this. Minako, we're counting on you." Artemis jumped onto Minako's lap and looked up at her.

Minako stroked her trusty feline companion with a gentle hand, feeling once again the heavy burden on her shoulders. She forced herself to smile and act cheerful. "Don't worry, I know what to do. Just wait for my good news."

She said with a lovely grin on her face, feeling troubled on what destiny has decided for her.

* * *

Hi, now Venus will start on her journey. Next, she will finally return to her home planet and there's a surprise waiting for her. BTW, it's gonna take a while before we get to the MxK parts. But it will come, I promise! 


	3. Home Sweet Home

**ARROWS OF DESTINY**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

* * *

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

"Are you ready?" Artemis asked seriously.

Minako laughed a little and hugged all of her friends. Just earlier, she went to see Serenity and Endymion, explaining to them on how she needed to find her roots on Venus to the recent disturbances. This of course sparked yet another confrontation between them. Minako left with a heavy heart and the realization of how important her task truly was.

"Guys, take care of things here for me." Minako told the others. Ami, Rei and Makoto nodded, and then stood apart, forming a triangle around Minako. The three girls concentrated and channeled their powers. Minako waved at Artemis, Luna and Chibiusa before warping out of sight.

"Don't worry. Minako is strong. She will bring back answers for sure." Artemis licked Luna's face gently. "She is, after all, the leader of the scouts."

"I have faith in her. But please come back soon." Chibiusa said, her voice thick with emotions. It pained her to see her parents fight everyday. Minako will be her only hope.

* * *

A flash of light blinded Minako for a moment as she braced herself for the unexpected. When she finally opened her eyes, she found herself in what looked like a messy garden. She walked around, taking in her surrounding cautiously.

Venus was not at all what she had expected. This place reeked of sadness and a forgotten past that haunted her in her deepest dreams.

"I know this place…" Minako muttered, sounding unsure. In her heart, she knew she was in familiar territory. This was the Grand Palace of Aphrodite, which sat on top the Floating Island of Ishtar. This was her home.

A sense of nausea hit Minako, as she steadied herself from falling. Her past life as the Princess of Venus suddenly resurfaced, with traces of its splendor echoing in every corner.

_Minako…Princess…_ The empty halls seemed to call out.

"Who's there?" Minako quickly looked from left to right, as anxiety took over her.

_You've…finally returned…._

Minako put her hands over her ears and ran as fast as she could. She moved clumsily but she didn't care. She didn't want to remember the horrific past nor relive the tragedy of her people.

She ran and ran, until she tripped over a rock and fell. Minako fell down and wept like a heart broken child. As if to answer the princess' anguish, rain poured down in relentless droplets.

"Dear Princess, please do not cry." A faint voice soothed. Minako ceased her crying and looked up. An ethereal figure walked slowly towards her, becoming more apparent with each step. Minako stood up quickly. For reason unexplained, she knew the stranger was a friend.

"You have grown since the last we met, Princess Minako." The strange man smiled fondly at her. Minako couldn't help but returned the smile.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The man's smile dropped a little. "My name is Lian. I'm a Venusian, like you."

"Lian…" Minako repeated the name. Oh, how it sounded familiar! She walked closer to get a better look at him. Though Lian seemed like but a spirit, he still looked impressive. His long blonde hair was tied back into a braid to the side. A tall and slender man, he's gazing at her with such intense deep blue eyes that practically lit up when he smiled.

"I'm sorry I don't remember. My memory of this place and of my former status is kind of blurry." She said apologetically.

Lian shook his head. "Perhaps it's better for you not to remember. A lot has happened to this place and now, only I remain."

"Lian, tell me. What happened here?" She asked.

He ignored her question and started walking down the hall. "You came seeking for answers, important answers. We should not dwell on the past. It would serve you no good. Come, tell me why you have returned to Venus?"

Minako raced to keep up with his stride. "I've come to inquire about the Arrow of Discord and the Arrow of Devotion."

Lian stopped suddenly, making Minako ran through his transparent body.

"Oops, sorry." She apologized immediately, feeling embarrassed.

Lian looked a bit amused at her discomfort, "It's okay." Then he turned serious and returned to their topic.

"What do you want to know about the arrows? Have they appeared?"

"Well, actually…" Minako quickly explained the whole situation about what happened to Serenity and Endymion.

"…After all this time, the Arrow of Discord has appeared and been put to use." Lian rubbed his chin and frowned.

"Can you tell me more?" She said eagerly.

"Well…Where should I begin? Of all of the royal artifacts, the Arrow of Discord and Arrow of Devotion are the most sacred to Venus. It is the responsibility of the royal family to protect it and keep it hidden. But the Arrow of Discord, with the power of turning love to hate, was stolen during the pillage many years ago."

"You mean…when Beryl attacked Venus." Minako wasn't asking, she was confirming the fact.

"Yes," Lian said sadly, "The attack came too fast. We had little time to defend ourselves. Ever since then, the arrow has been missing."

"Is there anyway we can break the curse on Endymion and Serenity?" Minako cried.

"You forget, the arrow comes in a pair. Love and hate are only separated by a thin margin. The Arrow of Discord and Devotion are counters to each other. Where one creates hate and anger, the other produces love and acceptance. Yes, the Arrow of Devotion may undo the spell."

"Thank goodness! So where is the other arrow?" Minako almost jumped in excitement.

Lian chuckled. "Come with me."

He lead her deeper into the palace, to what looked like a giant vault in the basement.

"This is the royal vault that only selected members are allowed to enter. Fortunately, the Arrow of Devotion stayed in the hands of Venusians. Now, you must venture into the vault and retrieve it. Be careful, there will be a trial waiting for you. If your heart is true, then it will guide you to the artifact."

"I'll get it. Wish me luck!" Minako stated. Lian sighed and walked next to her. He tried to put his hand on her hair, but was unable to touch her. Slowly, he withdrawal his hand with such depressing expression, Minako had to look away from him.

"Good luck, Minako…" Then he vanished.

* * *

Now it's getting exciting...Minako will begin her trial to try to acquire the other arrow. I'm not sure if i should include the love story of the other scouts or just focus on Minako. What do you guys thing? 


	4. The Golden Arrow

**ARROWS OF DESTINY**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

* * *

Chapter 3: The Golden Arrow

Minako stepped into the vault carefully and checked the interior design. To her surprise, it was much larger than she expected it to be.

The capacity was enough to fill probably half of Serenity's Crystal Palace. The thought of herself as the princess of this place actually made her a little smug.

The inside of the vault consisted of endless window displays that filed in rolls. Some displays were empty, some held confusing yet interesting objects. But it was evident to tell that the place was touched by trespassers. Broken glasses and junks lay scattered across the floor.

"Now where is that arrow?" Minako muttered, looking left and right, trying to spot her target.

"Lian did say there's a trial waiting for me. I wonder what it will be." Minako guessed.

She continued to scout the area without hesitation.

After what seemed like hours, Minako slumped down in fatigue.

"I'm beat. Here I thought getting the arrow was the easy part."

She sighed and sat down to rest a little. What else can she do to make this easier?

Minako thought long and hard, and then remembered seeing words engraved at the entrance of the vault.

"What did it say…Let me see…'To Glow…Is to Find Oneself'…" Minako was sure those were the words. Now she pondered, what could it mean?

"To glow…glow…Could it be?" She contemplated, toying with an idea in her head.

"Oh, what the heck! It can't get any worse!" Minako stood up quickly and focused her inner power. In a flash of light, she transformed herself into Sailor Venus.

"I'll just have to trust my instinct." Venus decided to reach into herself to find where the arrow was. It would take a miracle for her to do it by looking through all the displays and she simply did not have the time nor energy. By transforming, she could increase her stamina and heighten her strength. But this was an internal battle, for she needed to reach inside herself to find the answer. At least that was her interpretation of the message.

She slowly closed her eyes and relaxed her body. Venusians were sensual people who valued and acted on emotions. To find the arrow, Minako decided to look into her own heart for those feeling.

Images of her family and friends flashed in front of her as she dived in. Memories of Serenity, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Artemis and her parents flew by and Venus smiled fondly at them. As she replayed her memories from her childhood up to her days of Sailor Venus, she waited for some kind of sign as a passing of the trial. But still, there was nothing.

Venus gritted her teeth in frustration. It would seem that family and friendship were not enough. What else could there be?

_A feeling more powerful than those would be…love?_ Venus did not understand. Sure, in her younger days she had crushes on numerous boys, but being Sailor Venus was extremely time consuming, so nothing special ever came out of it. How could she look for something that does not exist?

_It just means I have to look deeper within myself_, Venus swore. She forced herself to dig deeper, into the subconscious. Clips of her family and friends vanished and she was left in utter darkness.

"Is this it? I knew it, I'm not in love with anyone so of course it's blank." She sighed again. "Perhaps I was wrong and this isn't the trial."

Suddenly, a source of light appeared in front of her. Venus shielded her face from the sudden brightness, and squinted her eyes to get a better look.

A figure stood at the light. From what she could tell, it was a man and he's pointing to something. Venus wished she could see better. She started towards the man, and just as she was going to catch his face, the light enveloped and engulfed her with overwhelming intensity.

When she finally woke up, she found herself back into the vault. To her astonishment, she was standing in front of a golden arrow, cased in glass. Venus could not believe her luck. She relaxed her body and slipped out of the transformation.

Minako removed the casing carefully and gently picked up the golden arrow. It felt cold against her skin but the sight of the artifact almost made her cry in joy.

_With this I can solve our problem_, she thought happily.

Quickly, she held it with both hand made her way out of the vault.

When she got out, Lian appeared before her.

"I see you passed the test."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Minako said with her head up high.

Lian chuckled at her display of confidence.

"I'm glad everything worked out…this time…But you have much to learn as the heir of Venus…"

She raised a questioning brow at him, but he did not continue with the subject.

"Anyways, you best be off as soon as you can. Come with me, I will take you to a teleporter."

"Thanks Lian, whoever you are. I really appreciate the help." She said genuinely.

Lian acknowledged her gratitude and led her to another room in the palace.

"You should be able to get back to earth. Be safe Minako, and remember you are the Princess of Venus…This is your home and you will always be welcome here." Lian said.

Minako nodded, "I will. Thank you." Before she stepped through the teleporter, she quickly pecked a kiss on his cheek. Then she was gone.

Lian stood alone in the teleporting room, touching the spot on his cheek. Though he couldn't feel her touch, her affection had been open. He's been a spirit for so long, he almost forgot what it felt like to be loved.

"It is I who should be thanking you. Goodbye Minako…I shall always watch over you…Little sister…"

* * *

Hi again, yet another chapter done. So far the chapters are quite short, I know. It might get a little longer...perhaps. Anywayz, next chapter, Minako returns home and gets the scouts involved in a bigger plan! There's a surprise in store for everyone! 


	5. Better Us than Me

**ARROWS OF DESTINY**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

* * *

Chapter 4: Better Us Than Me

In a blink of an eye, Minako was home. She quickly stepped outside of the teleporting room and informed the guards to find her comrades.

But first she wanted to check on Endymion and Serenity first. Knocking lightly on the throne room, she entered to find her sovereigns smiling down on her from the thrones.

"Minako, I'm so happy you returned safely. How was Venus?" Serenity greeted her friend.

"It's wonderful, though it needs a lot of reconstruction. I learned a lot from the experience." She answered truthfully, and surprised to find both of them acting so…normal.

"Yes, I do remember Venus as such a tropical paradise, a great place with great people." Endymion recalled a visit from his past life.

"True," Serenity agreed, "Until it was trashed by your generals."

"Serenity! It was not their fault. They were being brainwashed!" The king defended his subjects.

"Come now, you don't really believe that do you, Endymion?" Serenity said bitterly.

"Of course I do. Can't you just let the past go? Must you hold a grudge for so long? It happened in the past." He shouted.

"That doesn't get them off the hook. In case you forget, your people hated the Moon Kingdom. They took joy in seeing my kingdom destroyed!" Serenity fired back.

Minako could feel a headache starting. She was a fool to think they were okay. In fact, their condition has worsened to a point that even the past was used as an excuse for an argument.

Behind her, Minako took out the Arrow of Devotion. Making sure they didn't see it, Minako concentrated her energy on the arrow. A moment went by, but nothing happened. Minako tried again, drawing on more of her power. The arrow lied dormant in her hands.

_I'm probably using it wrong_, she thought. Perhaps she should have consulted with Artemis first before trying it by herself. She slipped the arrow back into her clothes.

Leaving the two to fight like immature children, she quietly slipped out of the room.

By the time she got back to her quarter, her friends were all waiting impatiently inside.

"Did you get it?" Rei asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes." Minako took it out of her robe and showed it to everyone.

"It's beautiful!" Ami admired. She moved in closer to get a better look. The perfectly crafted golden arrow was indeed a lovely object.

"I just went to see Serenity and Endymion, but no matter how hard I try, the arrow wouldn't react to my power at all." Minako told them.

"What? How is it possible?" Makoto exclaimed.

"That's what I like to know. Artemis, can you help me?" She looked at her feline friend.

"Did you find anything else on Venus?" Artemis asked first.

"Well…" Minako told them about Lian and what she saw.

"This…Lian…He didn't tell you anything about the power of the arrow?" Artemis questioned.

"Nothing much, I suppose. So do you know anything else that can help me?"

"I have heard that this arrow was powered by the Venusians. All of you know Venusians were compassionate people who were masters of emotions. Therefore, the arrow draws on the emotions of Venusians. But since Venus was destroyed, the arrow lost its source of power. That's why it didn't work." He explained.

"Great…Now what are we suppose to do?" Minako moaned.

"Minako!" Artemis jumped on her head and gave a light tap. "Have you forgotten? It draws on the power of Venusians. You are the only Venusian left. It's up to you to restore its power."

"What? And how am I to do that? It used to be powered by people of an entire planet. What makes you think I can do that?" Minako rolled her eyes.

Artemis jumped off and walked next to Luna. "I know. There is a short cut in a way. Tell me, girls. What is the strongest human emotion?"

"Love!" Makoto answered without hesitation.

"Exactly!" Artemis nodded. "Passion…Love is the most powerful emotion in the universe. Instead of relying on other emotions, just focus on love, then the arrow's power will be restored in no time."

"So it is logical to say that Minako must find love." Ami said in a matter of fact.

Minako's mouth dropped open. So the fate of the planet rested on whether she could find love or not?

"Tough, Minako…" Rei said sympathetically. Makoto patted Minako gently on her shoulder.

"Actually, not quite." Artemis cut in.

Everyone's head swung towards the white cat.

"All four of you represent a balance not only in Serenity and Endymion's life, but also to the foundation of Crystal Tokyo. It wouldn't be fair to place this on Minako alone. All of you are connected since the day the four of you were introduced to Serenity's court. This is a task for all four of you."

"WHAT?" Ami, Rei and Makoto yelled. Minako actually giggled at the reaction of her friends.

"Come on guys. We've always been together for every battle. This is no exception. Helping each other and guiding each other is why we win every fight. I wouldn't want to do this without you guys."

"Minako…" Ami replied.

"Cheer up. I'm the goddess of love and with me at your side, there's nothing to fear." Minako said confidently.

"Yeah, let's do our part to help. If not for Serenity and Endymion, then at least for Small Lady." Makoto agreed. Rei nodded in acceptance.

"Thank you girls. All four of you are the closest to the king and queen. That is why you have to shoulder the burden. One more thing Minako, you must keep the arrow with you at all times. It helps if the arrow is close to the heir of Venus, understand?"

"Alright." Minako answered.

* * *

The scouts were given some time off before they start on their task.

Minako sat in her own garden, staring at the blue sky. Things didn't go as she thought it would at all. Somehow, she's got all of her friends involved.

"Great…Some leader I am…" Minako complained. As the scout of love, Minako knew love always has two sides. It could be sweet and alluring, but it could also be poisonous and lethal. If her friends could find their true love then she would be happy for them, but if they were ever hurt…She didn't want to think about it.

The problem was that they've been warriors for so long; they've almost lost the feminine part of themselves. Man hunting and gossiping seemed so far away from them ever since the construction of Crystal Tokyo began. She didn't know if her friends were ready for the task at hand, but she has serious doubts about herself.

She acted tough in front of Ami, Rei and Makoto because as the leader, she didn't want them to be upset before a mission.

Minako sat up and cursed at herself. If she truly was the goddess of love, then why was she having such a difficult time?

"Minako, are you okay?" Artemis appeared behind her.

"Artemis…" She knew it was pointless to lie to him. He could always see through her disguise.

"Are you worried? This isn't like you."

"I know, I know…I just feel a little uneasy." Minako scowled.

"You'll do fine. What happened to your confidence?" He joked.

Minako couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, it's just that I had a pretty strange experience on the Venus."

"How so?"

"Well, there's Lian. I know he's a friend, but who is he anyways? And why is he alone on Venus?" Minako cocked her head to the side.

Artemis coughed uncomfortably. "Base on your description, he's a Venusian alright. I'm pretty sure you can trust him. He did address you as princess so it's obvious he knew about you. As for his identity, if he wanted you to know he would have certainly told you."

"Yeah, yeah, but I can't quite shake the feeling like I know him personally."

"Why don't you ask him when you see him next time?" The cat said casually.

"Fine, I will." Minako was not against the idea of visiting Venus again.

"What else is troubling you?" Artemis continued to press on.

Minako stopped to think for a short while, "When I was in the vault searching for the arrow, I dived into my subconscious and found a man there."

"What does he look like?"

"He was tall with broad shoulders. I couldn't quite catch his face, but I do remember he had long hair, a little down to his back. Somehow, he looked sad and meaningful…" Minako thought back as hard as she could.

"Meaningful?"

"I…I can't explain it. That's just how I feel. Do you think he's from my past?" She asked.

"You'll have to find the answer to it yourself." Artemis looked thoughtfully yet gravely at the blonde girl, clearly knowing more but refused to share.

"Minako, get some rest. Don't think too much on it. You're going to be busy really soon."

* * *

"All right, I'll be here waiting with Artemis. Try your best and contact me if anything goes wrong." Minako said in a serious tone.

When she tried tapping into the arrow's power again, the way was open before her. The arrow pointed the girls' direction to their home planet. Therefore it was decided for Ami to go to Mercury, Rei to Mars and Makoto to Jupiter. Minako gave the girls their instruction and will wait for their return before she heads to Venus.

"Good luck to you all." Minako winked.

The other girls smiled before entering the teleporter, disappearing out of sight.

"Now it's time for me to get to work." Minako stated and walked off.

"Do you think this is wise, Artemis?" Luna asked. "To remember their past could bring more pain than pleasure."

"I know, Luna. But I doubt their story ended with the Silver Millennium. Like Serenity and Endymion, they must find the way back to each other."

Luna sighed with a heavy heart, worried sick about the scouts' wellbeing.

"It's time for them to face the past…All of it. I'm actually most concern about how Minako will take it. She might not know it yet, but her scars are much deeper than you think." Artemis frowned and looked down the direction Minako walked off to. "Much, much deeper than you think…"

* * *

Here it is, the start of the scout's search...For the next few chapters, it will focus mainly on Ami, Rei and Makoto. But not in great detail, cuz I'm so eager to get to Minako's part. I'll try to stay true to the characterization, but i'm having great difficulty remembering what Zoicite, Jadeite and Nephrite's personality are like. Maybe I'll apply my own twist to it. Next up, Ami on Mercury! 


	6. Mercury Part 1

**ARROWS OF DESTINY**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

* * *

Chapter 5: Mercury – Part 1

When Ami opened her eyes, she found herself gazing at an endless sea. She seemed to have landed on a tiny island in the middle of nowhere.

Ami weighted her options. It was useless to stay on the island but...

"I don't suppose I have another option." She sighed and carefully walked towards the ocean. The water felt cool against her legs. Ami relished the cold sensation and shivered a little.

When she was about waist deep into the water, she felt a sharp pain, as if something grabbed her on the ankle. Ami paused and stood very still. She tried to pull away from the grip but a sudden force dragged her underwater. In a blind frenzy, she only saw a few shadows around her, binding her as they drew her deeper and deeper into the depth.

* * *

Ami woke in a startle chill. What came to view was a cerulean cave decorated by shapely shells and large shining pearls that illuminated the entire cave.

But Ami wasn't in the mood to observe such wonder. She felt her hands go numb from the binding, and the more she struggled, the tighter the bind. At the very least, she was able to push herself into a sitting position. The only thing left to do was to wait and find out who did this to her.

Hours passed and still no one came. Even the quiet tempered Ami was getting a little impatient. She didn't like the fact that she was imprisoned on her own planet by god knows who.

"Please, send somebody…anybody…" She muttered to herself.

Finally, footsteps echoed through the cave, indicating people were coming her way. Ami held her breath and waited.

Three people entered the came and looked down at her. The leader was a bearded arrogant looking man with midnight blue hair. His expression was stern as well as cautious. The two young ladies behind him peered around him and stared at her with curiosity.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man asked in a booming voice.

"It's polite to introduce yourself first before asking." Ami replied.

The man narrowed his eyes shrewdly. "I am Caduceus, the acting regent of Mercury. Now answer my question."

"My name is Ami, Princess of Mercury." Ami scowled.

The expression of all three changed instantly. First, they were surprised, but then it changed to cautious. Slowly, they backed up a few steps.

"We don't believe you." The girl with the silky voice said.

"Then I'm sorry. But that is the truth." Ami stated.

"Prove it!" The other girl challenged.

"How? I'm all tied up in case you haven't notice."

Caduceus scratched his beard and spoke, "Alright, since you seem so confident, I will give you a chance to prove yourself. But if you fail, the consequences will be severe."

Ami was only too eager to get out. "Agreed."

"Tethys, take her upstairs to the throne room. Mirovia, call the others to gather." Caduceus commanded.

"Yes father." The girls quickly obeyed.

Tethys, the girl with small delicate bells attached to her bracelet, crouched down to pull Ami onto her feet. She led Ami though a tunnel and up a flight of stairs. After reaching the top of the stairs, Ami was mesmerized by what she saw. It seemed to be connected to the inside of a palace. The walls of the palace seemed to glow with fluorescence. Even deep in the ocean, there were no lights of any sort, but the place was all lit up by the natural glow of the walls. It was truly beautiful and a wonder in Ami's eyes.

Tethys and Caduceus didn't give her time to admire the rest. They gently nudged her along into a large room. Inside, Mirovia was waiting along with two other people. One of them was an elderly woman, who went by the name of Mira, while the young man was called Dolios.

"A self-proclaimed princess? We haven't had one in a long time." Mira chuckled.

"She will be given a chance, as I have given my word." Caduceus stated. He signaled for Dolios to loosen Ami.

Dolios nodded and reached out. He simply touched the ropes and they loosened automatically. Ami stared in awe while rubbing her painful wrists.

"How will you prove yourself, my child?" Mira asked kindly.

"I…I…" To be honest, Ami hadn't thought that far.

"We're waiting…" Tethys and Dolios both said, while Mirovia simply tapped her feet.

Ami struggled for an idea, but she just didn't know how to prove her heritage to these strange people. In haste, she thought only to protect herself and fight if necessary. She concentrated and transformed into Sailor Mercury.

After the light of transformation faded, she backed herself to a wall and held her ground. "I don't know who all of you are, but I swear I am not lying. Now let me pass in peace or else…"

"Or else what, Princess Ami?" Mira said with a chuckle.

"Or else…what?" Mercury was dumbfounded.

"Your Highness!" All of them, save Mira dropped to their knees and bowed.

Now Mercury was really confused. First they acted so aggressive, and now they were submissive to her?

"Okay…Can someone please explain all this to me?" She demanded.

"Of course, my child. Please, save your strength and change back." Mira asked.

Since they now seemed harmless, Mercury released her power and transformed back.

After they have all been seated, Mira started. "Princess Ami, you have finally returned to us. Thank Mercurius!" Mira prayed and wept tears of joy.

"But how did you all know who I was?" Ami questioned.

"Princess, last we heard of you, you were fighting the dark forces of Queen Beryl on the Moon Kingdom. Then we were also attacked by the same evil and soon only us and very few others managed to survive till this day." Caduceus explained. "We all believed you would return someday. Though in the past, there were many who claimed to be the princess, but we know only the real heir of Mercury has the ability to transform into a warrior, wielding the power of the blue ocean. Your identity as Sailor Mercury proved without a doubt that you are the rightful sovereign of this planet and our new queen. Finally, my regent days are over."

"Wait, wait!" Ami cut in. "I'm really flattered, but I'm here on a mission, not to become the queen. For I have a queen to serve as well. As all of you know, I once served as the guardian to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Ever since my rebirth on earth, I have taken up my old post and resumed my responsibilities. Princess Serenity is now Neo Queen Serenity on earth. Thus I am here on the quest to break the curse of my queen. So for now Caduceus, would you mind holding on to your position please?"

"I see…as you wish then. Caduceus, you heard the princess. Now let's put the issue aside, so what must you do to break this curse?" Mira asked.

Ami blushed a little. It was difficult to just tell them what she has to do. "Well, on the instruction we received…I'm suppose to find…my true love…on Mercury…"

Tethys, Mirovia and Dolios turned their heads and giggled. Ami blushed even harder.

"The problem is I don't know where to look at all." Ami sighed.

Caduceus and Mira looked at each other thoughtfully.

"I think there might be a way to help you, princess." Mira said slowly.

"Really?" Ami brightened.

"Yes, follow me."

* * *

Mira lead her to a large door.

"This is the door to the royal library. It contains countless books about many things. You used to spend hours in here as a little girl, locking your face in pages after pages." She smiled fondly at the memory.

Even though Ami could not remember her past, she had to agree it was a big possibility, since she's been a big reader since she was young.

"But it is not the books you should be looking for. There's an inner room deeper in the library that used to be your private study. Perhaps there will be some clues to what you may find here."

"The inner room…I understand. Thank you all for your help. I shall be back very soon." Ami gave them a sweet smile and pushed the door open. She disappeared behind the doors and the doors slammed shut with a loud bang.

"How come I was never allowed to go in?" Mirovia complained, since she was really fond of books too.

Caduceus gave her a chiding look that sent Mirovia off pouting. He turned back to look at Mira gravely. "Do you think it's wise for her to go in? What if she did find something?"

"Or someone," Mira replied, "Destiny chose to let her return. Now she must face her past so she can decide her future."

* * *

Though Ami did not questioned Caduceus and Mira's honesty, she couldn't help but feel they were hiding something from her.

She looked around the dark and silent library, and found it a little creepy and distasteful.

"I can't believe there's actually a library I do not like." Ami said sarcastically.

The library itself was impressive, having probably the most complete set of books Ami could ever imagine. The knowledge stored here would take a lifetime to learn. It certainly wasn't the books that turned Ami away, but rather an uneasy feeling she got when she stepped in.

Ami proceeded down the path and found the door to the inner room Mira was talking about. She placed her hand firmly on the door and pushed as hard as she could.

Suddenly, as if reacting to her touch, the lights from every corner lit up and shone, revealing the true glory of the royal library. Volumes of books reached up so high that Ami couldn't even see the ceiling.

"At least it's brighter now." Ami smiled. She gave the door another push and went inside the room.

The room has a very simple interior. It consisted of a table, a chair, a bed and a piano. The design was the way she liked it, simple and straightforward. Ami felt a sense of familiarity about the room.

She ran her hand over the surface of the furniture. It was spotlessly clean.

"The Mercurians must have kept it clean for me all this time." She smiled.

Suddenly, music began flowing out of the piano. Ami whirled around to see someone extremely unexpected.

The blonde man played beautifully and was obviously engulfed in the melody.

Ami back away slowly, while assuming her battle stance. "Zoicite…"

* * *

Dum dum dum! First up, AmiXZoicite...I was originally gonna give one chapter to Ami, Rei and Makoto, but found it was impossible to finish their love story in just one chapter. I'm thinking of two or maybe more. We'll see how it goes...Plus I can't wait to get started on MinakoXKunzite!!! Next chapter, will Zoicite be able to draw out Ami's feelings for him? Stay tuned! 


	7. Mercury Part 2

**ARROWS OF DESTINY**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

* * *

Chapter 6: Mercury – Part 2

"What are you doing here?" Ami demanded, getting ready to transform should she sense any threat from the man in front of her.

Zoicite ignored her and continued to indulge in the music. The melancholic melody danced between his fingers and somehow was strangely affecting Ami's mood. The air felt heavy as Ami struggled to breath.

"Tell me!" She asked fiercely.

As the music came to an end, Zoicite relaxed his body and stood up from the piano.

"Ami…Princess of Mercury…" He called to her softly.

His words seemed to caress, sending a shiver down the princess. Ami stood with her back straight and a frown on her face.

"I came…for you…I've been waiting for you for so long…"

Ami didn't believe a word he said, "Are you here for defeat again? Beryl is long gone and I will do the same should you dare do harm again."

Zoicite shook his head sadly. "No, no, you misunderstood. Since our defeat, we generals of earth have been cleansed by power of the Imperial Silver Crystal. Our allegiance lies with Endymion, our true master. I am no longer your threat."

"How do I know I can trust your words?"

"I guess you don't really." Zoicite said as he walked closer towards her, "But if you remember your past, then you will know I speak the truth."

"My…my past..?" Ami muttered, confused. Truthfully, Ami and the other scouts never thought about their past that much. They were happy with their friends and family on earth. Her life as the princess of Mercury was too vague and distant for her to remember. But in the back of her mind, she never really discarded it either.

"Please, give me a clean start. Get to know the real me while you spend your time on Mercury. I promise you will not regret it. If not for you, then at least pity this lonely lost soul." He said humbly.

Ami took a good look at him. Zoicite's eyes were filled with a desperate hope. He still looked the same as he did so long ago when they faced each other in combat. Still the sandy blonde and a face near perfection. He might have been brainwashed by Beryl once in the past, but he was also once a trusted advisor of Endymion. If there was something she has learned from her past experiences, it's forgiveness.

Ultimately, Ami has come to a decision. "Alright, you got it. But if I were to sense any hostility or tricks, I will not hesitate to attack."

"Do not worry." His eyes brighten, "You do not ever need the power of Sailor Mercury in front of me again."

"We shall see."

* * *

Ami stepped out of the library with Zoicite to find Mira and Caduceus waiting for her.

"Thank you for the help, but I'm afraid I didn't find anything there." Ami shrugged.

Mira gave her a mysterious smile but said nothing. She and Caduceus noticed Zoicite and bowed their head in acknowledgement.

"Do you know each other?" Ami noticed the exchange.

"We have met several times, but it was a long time ago. General Zoicite has always been friendly and has made a few trips here on behalf of earth." Caduceus replied.

"Oh, I see…Well anyways, he will stay here for some time. I shall continue my search as planned."

"What search, princess?" Zoicite asked curiously.

"Call me Ami." Ami said irritably. She didn't like hearing him calling her princess for some reason. It was even harder to tell him about her quest. Somehow she didn't want him to know.

"It doesn't concern you. I will conduct the search myself." She said, perhaps a bit harshly.

Zoicite coughed uncomfortably and muttered an apology. Suddenly, silence filled all four of them.

"Why don't we all get some rest? Mira, could you please provide us a room?" Ami asked politely.

"Of course, princess."

* * *

In the next few days, Ami meet most of the Mercurians in her kingdom. There were few people but they obviously adored their princess. Ami noted the conservative Mercurians were mostly scholars that had a natural curiosity and thirst for knowledge. Since they lived underneath the ocean, much of their time were devoted to research and experimentation. Overall, Ami found herself falling in love with this blue planet and its interesting people.

Zoicite also seemed to be making himself comfortable. The way he spoke and acted showed that he was quite familiar with Mercurians. It surprised her even more to find out he was a very capable scholar in many areas, such as medicine and chemistry.

Though she was still weary of his presence, she was starting to enjoy his company. They would meet some time to debate over many issues and it was especially exciting to hear about earth and the solar system.

"Mercury has the most pure supply of water in the solar system. Since Mercurians were able to control water, the process of changing salt water to fresh water was easy. The Moon Kingdom was dependent on Mercury for its water source, thus water is the largest export business on Mercury."

"Oh, so that's how the moon got water…" Ami said while listening intently. "What about the other planets?"

"The other planets have their own resources. Mars, for example, had superior weaponry artisans. These craftsmen's skills were unmatched. But more importantly, only the scorching fire of Mars was able to melt the toughest of metals. Jupiter was quite a different story. The lush agricultural environment of Jupiter made it the best place to grow vegetations. Thus it was produced the most delicious foods you could ever imagine. Lastly, the planet Venus was rather odd. Their main exports were raw metal and fabric. The metals used for crafting on Mars were mostly from Venus, thus creating a symbiotic relationship between the two. Venus also has some of the finest fabrics you will ever lay your eyes on. Venusians were sharp when it comes to fads, and fashion design was a national industry." Zoicite smiled.

Ami nodded in satisfaction, making a mental note to take some water with her before returning back to earth. She quickly jotted down a few facts about the other planets. Surely, the other girls will want to know.

"So in the center of all this was the Moon?" Ami asked without looking up from her notebook.

"Of course, the Moon was dependant on her vassal planets for all types of supplies."

"Oh, I see…" Ami finally finished writing it all down.

"So how goes the quest of love search?" Zoicite asked unexpectedly.

"Oh my! I've almost forgot about it!" Ami exclaimed. She was so busy and excited about all the fascinating things she was learning, she almost forgot about her true mission.

"Wait, how do you know about it?" Ami asked suspiciously.

Zoicite spread his arms out and shrugged. "I heard it from Mira."

Ami gave him an I-thought-so look.

"Anything new?"

Ami sighed. "I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but I'm almost positive he's a Mercurian. Or else why did Venus send me here?"

Something in Zoicite's eyes flashed, but it went by so quickly, Ami didn't catch it.

"Don't worry, you'll find it. I have faith in you."

Ami looked up and found her own reflection in Zoicite's eyes. His sight was so fixed on her, that she forgot what she was about to say. Unspoken words passed between them, locking them in a trance.

Ami pulled herself out and quickly walked away, feeling her face burn from embarrassment. She chided herself for being so reckless. _He could still be my enemy…_She thought, though she wished he wasn't. If only she could be sure of his loyalty…

Zoicite watched her go. He didn't want to push her. Her memory will return, as he hoped. Unlike Ami, both Mira and Caduceus knew more about her past. They were both helping him, despite Caduceus' resentment.

Zoicite sighed. If only Ami could remember their past. They were so happy together before Beryl mind-controlled him to betray Endymion and the love of his life. It's been so long, but his betrayal still haunted him, reminding him constantly of his weakness. Caduceus has every right to resent him for what he did.

But fate has been kind to him. Now he was no longer being controlled. Love has guided them back together, so he will do all he could to make sure Ami remains happy. If the true love predicted by Venus is him, then Zoicite will finally find the last piece of his former life and be whole again.

* * *

"Will you play a game with me?" Zoicite called out to Ami, who was busy reading a book on the other end of the library.

Ami looked up from her book and saw a chess board in front of Zoicite. She stretched and put her book down. "Sure, I'll play."

After many days of search, Ami was beginning to wonder if Venus' prediction was true at all. She's already met most of the men here and though they were all friendly, she felt nothing towards them. The only one she has somewhat of a feeling for was…Zoicite.

Ami blushed at the thought. The more time she spent with him, the stranger she became.

"Are you alright?" Zoicite asked, noticing her red cheeks.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm a little warm." She said quickly.

Zoicite said nothing. After spending days with Ami, he was getting a little bit impatient about the progress between them. Mira told him to be patient, and that time was needed for Ami to remember. Zoicite would have told Ami everything, had Caduceus not made him promise he wouldn't, in exchange for his assistance. But, he was done waiting! It's time for him to take some action.

When the chess pieces were set up, they sat on opposite sides and focused on the game.

Ami was a chess champion in her younger days. Though she hadn't played in years, it didn't mean she was getting rusty. She strategically planned out all of her moves. But Zoicite was not an amateur either. He attacked and defended, giving Ami a real brain work out.

Eventually, Ami got careless and realized she made a bad move, giving Zoicite an opening to win. Zoicite saw his chance, but instead of taking it, he moved his pieces to protect his queen, thus giving Ami the advantage to take the game.

"You win." Zoicite congratulated.

Ami frowned, not at all satisfied with the result. "Why did you move your pieces when you could have taken my king?"

He smiled and looked deep into her eyes. "Playing chess is like fighting a battle. The objective is to protect the king. Yet the queen is the most versatile piece. I've played many games in the past. I've lost her before, but I promised myself to never lose my queen. I refuse to let her get taken from me again."

Zoicite has such intensity in his eyes that Ami began to feel a little dizzy. Strange images were starting to appear in her head. Images of herself and Zoicite in the garden, dining together, reading scrolls together etc. flashed in her head. Ami put her hand to the side of her head and tried to shake off the unexpected sensation. Zoicite went to her side immediately.

"Ami, are you alright?" He asked in obvious concern.

She steadied herself and pushed herself on her feet. "Yes, I'm just a bit tired. I think I'll retire for now."

Ami almost ran out of the room, leaving a very concerned and thoughtful Zoicite.

* * *

"What is wrong with me?" Ami asked herself. Even since the chess match, she couldn't stop thinking about Zoicite. Not even the books could divert her attention. It's gotten so serious to a point that she started avoiding him as much as she could.

Ami sighed, not knowing what to do.

Mira came in the room and saw the sighing princess. The elderly woman sat beside Ami and brushed a gentle hand on her head.

"Princess, you are troubled?"

"You can tell?"

"Haha, it's written all over your face. You can't hide it from me, child. This is about Zoicite, is it not?"

Ami's eyes darted left and right, but admitted it in the end.

"If you have feelings for him, then you owe it to yourself to find out whether he feels the same or not. Am I right?"

"…" Ami didn't know if she had the courage to ask him. They WERE enemies in the past. Everything was happening too fast for her.

"Think about it." Mira said and quietly left the room.

Ami sat on her bed, deep in thought. She took out her communicator and contacted Minako.

After a few beeps, Minako's face appeared on the monitor. "Ami, how are you?"

"Troubled. Minako, I need some advice." Ami said.

"What is it?"

"How do I know if someone is my true love?"

Minako smiled gently. "Ami, you're the brightest and smartest of us all. But love is an emotion that cannot be reasoned out by formula or theory. You just have to feel it with your heart. I cannot tell you when you will know, only that your heart will be the judge of that. But I have to suggest that instead of thinking too much, sometimes it's better to not think at all."

"Not think at all…? I'll try my best." Ami said skeptically.

"Do that. I'll hear from you soon. Take care of yourself." Minako said as her image faded form the screen.

Ami stuffed her communicator in a safe place, took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

* * *

Ami always believed Zoicite to be her enemy. He tried to kill her and her friends with every chance he got. Never in her wildest imagination did she foresee herself developing romantic feelings toward him.

But he has changed, a small voice inside her said. He was sweet, gentle, talented and intelligent. Everyone adored him. Even Mirovia and Tethys were fighting over his company, much to Ami's dismay. All traces of his evilness seemed to have evaporated.

But did she have the heart to trust and love him?

Ami has never been so confused in her life. Minako had told her not to think at all. It was something the Princess of Mercury has never done before.

"How am I going to pull this off?" Ami muttered to herself as she let herself in into her study in the library.

"Ami!" Zoicite looked up at her.

"Zoicite!" Ami said, "What are you doing here?"

"I was given permission to use this room so I thought I might amuse myself a little." He said while brushing his hands over the piano.

"Oh…" Ami realized, "I hope I'm not interrupting you…"

"Not at all," He smiled, "Please, keep me company."

"...ok." She nodded, thought a little hesitant.

Zoicite waited till Ami was seated, then he sat back down. He has thought this through, and it's now or never. If he was going to reawaken Ami's memory of him, this could very well be the way to do it.

He placed his hands on the keys and breathed deeply, bracing himself for what could possibly happen.

Ami sat in her chair quietly and waited. She couldn't help but once again be awed by how graceful he looked when he played.

Zoicite raised his hands and let his fingers danced. A melancholic yet lovely song filled the study.

Ami's eyes widened as familiarity hit her in the head. The song spoke of an untold tale. She couldn't explain it, but she recognized it right away.

"What…What is this song?" Ami said, feeling nauseated by the strangeness. She put her hands to the sides of her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Zoicite was too lost in the music to see what was happened to her.

Ami stifled a whimper and bit her lips from crying out. Images flashed repeatedly…Images of herself and Zoicite, as if from a distant lifetime.

"No…no…no!" She shouted out.

Her painful cries caught Zoicite by surprise, as he stopped playing and instantly flew to her side.

"Ami, talk to me!" Zoicite said, cradling her in his arms.

Ami acted as if she didn't hear him. Tears started to flow from her closed eyes and all Zoicite could do was to hold her tight. He cursed himself for causing her pain. Never had he expected pain to be the result of his pursue.

"I'm sorry…" Zoicite spoke softly into her ears.

After a few minutes, the pain slowly lifted from Ami's head. She finally opened her eyes, and released herself from his embrace. Zoicite stepped back and apologized to her.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked softly.

"For not being able to protect you. I swore I would keep you safe and happy at all cost but I failed…again…" He said painfully.

"…" Ami shook her head silently.

Upon seeing her rejection, Zoicite bend his head down in shame and bowed, wanting to erase himself from her sight.

"Wait! Please, play for me that song once more." Ami called out.

"What? You…you want me to play again?" He replied unbelievably.

"Of course, that was my favourite piece…"

Zoicite held his breath as he saw a light of hope, "It is?"

"Yes, you composed it for me. I even remember the name…"

"You do?" He took a few steps closer.

"It's called "From the Moon to the Sea"; you wrote it for me when I told you how much I missed Mercury when I was on the moon. It was to cure me of my homesickness." She slowly smiled.

"Ami…" Zoicite couldn't believe his fortune. She remembered! She actually remembered!

"How can I forget something so beautiful?" Ami looked at him meaningfully.

He couldn't restrain himself anymore. In a few strides, he swoop her up in his arms and wrapped his arms around her. He breathed in her scent and felt the warmth of her body.

"Ami…My Ami…Please forgive me for what I have done…"

Ami also wept in joy. She had been so scared about her feelings for Zoicite. But now everything was clear. They had been lovers long before she was Mizuno Ami on earth. Minako had been right to send her here, for she did find her true love. He has been with her all along.

"There is nothing to forgive. You were not yourself, I understand. Let's start over together. Endymion will be so happy to have you back beside him."

"It's good to be back, to you and to the master." He laughed.

Ami gave him a dazzling smile, "Wonderful, but before that, won't you play for me again?"

"Anything for you."

As the two lovebirds celebrated their newfound passion for each other, Mira and Caduceus smiled at the doorway. They gently closed the door, giving the couple some privacy for this special time.

"See, I knew they would find a way back together." Mira claimed.

"I'm glad the princess is happy." Caduceus said simply.

"Oh, admit it. You like Zoicite too." She nudged him.

Caduceus said nothing and walked off, secretly smiling to himself on the union between Ami and Zoicite.

* * *

Finally, Ami and Zoicite's story is done. Althought, I do think I rushed it a bit. Haha! Next up, Rei and Jadeaite will come face to face. What' going to happen? Stay tune to find out. 


	8. Mars Part 1

**ARROWS OF DESTINY**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

* * *

Chapter 7: Mars – Part 1

Rei finally opened her eyes after the transportation. She stared at the bright fire and intense heat around her. Mars was everything she had expected, and perhaps more.

"How wonderful, such intensity…" She smiled briefly at the searing land, and then promptly wiped the smile off her face.

She hadn't even taken two steps yet, before she started cursing at the length of her dress. Unfortunately, the dress reached all the way to the floor and the fabric seemed to be no match for the charred earth. Rei quickly ripped the hem of dress off before it completely burned in the fire.

Rei sighed and picked up what's left of her dress and started walking. She looked up in the sky and found it smoking and grey. It was not a pretty sight, but it comforted her for some reason.

"Now where am I supposed to go?" She asked herself. Rei was experienced as both her role as Hino Rei and Sailor Mars on earth, but she has no idea what to do as the princess on her own planet.

"I should have gathered more information." Rei said irritably.

Just above her head, something swooped down past her. Rei flashed out her ofuda, or holy talismans instantly, prepared to attack.

But to her joy, it was not her enemies that found her. She was greeted by her two longest friends, Phobos and Deimos. Her pet crows squawked loudly at her as Rei ran towards them.

"Phobos, Deimos!" She reached her hand out to pet them.

The two birds felt delighted at her touch. They slowly landed on the ground and shape shifted into two spirits with long jet black hair.

"Princess, it's been a long time." Phobos said.

"We have been waiting for your arrival." Deimos added.

"My friends, I missed you both dearly." Rei replied with tears in her eyes. Phobos and Deimos have been her friends for as long as she could remember. They were with her when she trained as a priestess and they continued to watch over her when she accepted her destiny as Sailor Mars. But they did not have an expanded lifespan like Rei did. By the time of Crystal Tokyo, her crows have passed on while Rei continued to serve her queen. There were times when Rei felt so alone without them, but she never thought she would see them again, and on Mars too.

"Us too, princess. Please, we would like to take you to your castle on Mars." Phobos said, as she and Deimos transformed once again.

"My castle?" Rei said puzzled.

"Yes, as you can see, the heat of Mars makes living on the surface impossible. The Martians built their palace underground. Castle Phobos-Deimos rests in the valley of Valles Marineris. It is there the Martians await your return." Phobos and Deimos said together.

"There are still Martians on Mars?" Rei said in shock. She never thought there were still people waiting for her to return.

"Of course." The birds led while Rei hurried to catch up.

The crows had Rei followed them up what looked like a volcano. Strangely, the heat didn't bother or affect Rei too much.

When she got to the top of the volcano and looked down, it was filled with a pool of scorching lava.

"Now what?" Rei asked as heat lit up her cheeks and sweat dropped from her face.

"We dive." The birds said in unison.

Rei screamed and almost fell off the edge when the birds dive right into the pool and out of sight.

"No!" Rei couldn't believe her friends to be so reckless. The heat could have easily killed them!

She broke down and felt the tears flow down her face. Why did they just lunge into their own death?

But there were no answers for her. Rei buried her face into her palms and sobbed. Yet a flutter of wings grabbed her attention. She looked up and saw Phobos and Deimos alive and well in front of her.

"Phobos! Deimos!" She jumped up.

"Please, come with us. It's the entrance to the castle." Deimos called.

"You mean by diving down into the lava? But I could be killed!" Rei replied.

"You are the Princess of Mars, the daughter of fire! You should not show fear to the element you command." Phobos chided.

Rei wiped the last of her tears off her cheeks and stood up on the edge. If her friends said it was the way, then she would trust and put her faith in their words.

Rei looked down as a gush of smoke raised, she exhaled and leaped down.

* * *

When she woke up, she found herself in a simple black and red robe, similar to that of her priestess uniform. Phobos and Deimos were out of sight. Only an elderly man was sitting in the room besides her.

"Princess, you are awake!" The man said merrily.

"Yes, who are you?" Rei asked defensively.

"I am Nergal, Chief Divinator on Mars. I have seen you in my vision and know you would make your way here. Hence, I sent Phobos and Deimos to guide you." He chuckled.

"Where are they now?" Rei asked immediately.

"I understand they are the only ones you trust here. As the guardian spirits of this planet, they are resting at the moment. I shall be your guide from here on."

"Guardian spirit?"

"You are in the Phobos-Deimos, the great castle of Mars. The will of the planet took on a material form to guard you when you have reincarnated on earth. In time you grew stronger, at least strong enough for them to leave you and return here to prepare for your return. That is why you should never have to feel afraid or lonely in this castle, because they will always watch over you." Nergal explained.

Rei felt speechless. It was hard to believe her friends were actually the ancient souls of Mars.

"Please get some rest, Princess Rei. I will show you around tomorrow when you feel more at home." Nergal smiled.

"No!" Rei jumped out of bed, "I have to get started."

"You mean your mission of true love?" Nergal said with a straight face.

Rei's face blushed instantly and she looked away speechlessly. It was hard to look someone straight in the eyes and speak of something so private.

Nergal chuckled. "Do not feel shy, my dear. I'm an elderly man who has seen much over the years. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"May as well get started. I think it's going to be difficult for me." She shrugged.

"You have much to learn about life. Don't be so sure." He winked at her and left smiling to himself.

* * *

Rei felt much better the next day. Though she was eager to start the search, her hopes were actually pretty low. But nevertheless, she was not one to quit without trying first.

"Since Your Highness does not remember the past, please allow me an introduction to our magnificent planet. Mars has a matriarchal society. That is to say women make up our military and government. Men, on the other hand, are mostly employed as artisans of some particular skill. Mars has the best craftsmen for weaponry. You can find the finest arms on our planet alone. But though we have the skills, our metals are mostly from Venus. That is why we are on such friendly terms with them for most part.:

Rei nodded. Now she understood why Minako and she have a much stronger bond than others. This could also explain why Venus was the captain of the scouts while she was second in command.

"Unfortunately, Venus has been almost destroyed in the last war. Now it's pretty much a barren planet with very few contacts with outsiders." Nergal said sadly.

Rei looked at him hesitantly. She was curious about what happened to Venus, but decided not to ask in the end. Instead, she raised a question.

"Mars is a matriarchal planet, but you're a man and the leader of our people. Why is that?"

Nergal chuckled. "You catch on fast, princess. That is correct. Though I am a man, my position is relatively important. You see, men on Mars are mostly workers, but there were a few born with the gift of divination. Those selected few are allowed to practice divination, in service to our planet. While the divinators serve as the eyes to our future, the warriors of Mars act as the shield and blade."

"So…what if a woman has the gift of sight?"

"There has never been a woman with the gift. You were the first female warrior in our history to have the gift. We call you _Werre-Ege_, the Warrior-Eye. It was quite an honour."

Rei never realized her power had such a history. She only thought she was blessed as a Shinto priestess. But apparently there's much more to her powers.

They continued to talk about many things when they came across the training field. Women around her age were testing each other with sword plays. Rei's attention flew to the women.

Nergal saw the shift of attention and smiled, "Princess, why don't you go join them?"

Rei looked uncertain, "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude after all."

"Not at all. It would be their pleasure to have Sailor Mars teaching them a thing or two." He encouraged.

Rei wasn't surprise at all for Nergal to know her other role as Serenity's protector. He seemed to be intuitive about many things.

She nodded and walked towards the field. Before opening her mouth, a woman stopped her. "Halt! How dare you interfere with the practice!"

Rei frowned. The woman looked like she was in charge of the group. But her attitude bothered her.

"Speak up, girl!" The woman commanded highhandedly.

"Stand down, whoever you are. I'm only here to train like the rest of these women and I would ask if I may have permission to join your group." Rei asked, thinking it's best not to expose her identity.

The woman, or Captain Odessa shook her head and examined Rei suspiciously, "Permission denied. I have no reason to trust a stranger and don't know how you got into the palace. But leave if you plan on staying healthy!"

Rei was about to give her a tongue lashing when Nergal laughed openly behind them.

"Chief Nergal!" Odessa bowed in respect, as did all the soldiers.

"Oh, Odessa, lighten up. This is a glorious day for all of us." Nergal said after controlling his laughter.

Odessa looked confused at him.

"Have you forgotten my words only days ago?" Nergal shook his head.

"Of course not. How could I? The princess is to return to us shortly…Wait, you don't mean…" She slowly turned her head to see Rei waving nervously at her.

"Your Highness!" Odessa and all of the soldiers saluted. Their loud voice carried across the field and soon everyone around them either saluted or knelt on their knees.

Rei was taken back by the grandeur of the display. She peered at Nergal for help while Nergal pretended not to notice.

Frustrated and embarrassed, Rei coughed, "At ease and carry on everyone."

Finally, it was a relief to see others go on about their business.

"Princess, forgive my rudeness. I did not know it was you. We Martians usually have a distrustful nature." Odessa said in shame.

"It's alright, Odessa. I don't really take the princess thing too serious anyways." Rei said backhandedly, but also surprised to find their temperament so similar to her own suspecting personality.

"Princess, you must not take lightly of your position. You are the representative of Mars and the noble _Werre-Ege_. It is not something to be taken for granted." Odessa chided with a serious expression on her face.

Rei, in turn, stood speechlessly and stiff. She mentally swore at herself for being so inconsiderate of others.

"Yes, I shall be more careful from now on."

Upon hearing her words, Odessa finally put a smile on her face.

"Now, it would be my honor to have the princess practice with us today. Alright girls, form up. Show the princess how Martians fights!" She commanded.

For the entire afternoon, Rei had a wonderful workout with the girls. Odessa was tough and demanding as a teacher. But overall, Rei was extremely pleased to see her people so well trained in the art of war.

After the training, she invited Odessa to take her around while Nergal attended other pressing businesses. She was beginning to enjoy the captain's company. Odessa, was much like herself, being domineering and extremely cautious around others.

"Princess, allow me to show you something. Something I think you will rather enjoy." Odessa said mysteriously.

"You know, I'm not too fond of surprises." Rei remarked. In her experience, surprises were usually very tricky and never produced the intended results.

"You'll love it, I promised."

"Fine…" Rei sighed.

Eventually, Odessa led her into a dark room.

"Odessa, it's pitch dark in here. I can't see a thing." Rei complained.

"Just give me a minute. Ah, here it is…" Odessa exclaimed as the lit the torches on the wall.

When the room was lit up, Rei found herself in a room surrounded by weaponry. She could only stare at them in awe.

"These weapons…They're beautiful." Rei said breathlessly.

"These were some of the best weapons produced on Mars and also, it was your personal collection. Nergal thought you might like a reminder of your belongings. But the surprise has yet to come. Please follow me." She beckoned.

Rei tailed after her as Odessa led her to the wall in the back of the room.

Odessa pointed to an area on the wall. "You see the hand print here? It only reacts to your print. Go ahead, give it a try."

Rei wasn't sure what the point of it was, but she trusted her friend enough to do what she asked. Slowly, she placed her palm on the print of the wall.

The whole wall started moving, revealing the surprise behind it. Behind the wall there hung the most amazing sword she has ever seen. The blade was made entirely black by some unknown metal while the hilt of the sword shone in majestic gold and rubies. The design was simple but powerful.

Rei couldn't help herself. She walked towards the sword and took it off the wall. It felt perfect in her hand.

"Odessa, this sword…It's flawless. I've never seen a weapon so…complete in my hands." Rei said as she gently brushing the smoothness of the sword.

"This sword was your most valued treasure. You called it 'Mystere'."

"Mystere…" She whispered the name, "I'm home…Home to where I'm supposed to be…"

"I'm glad you realize that…because I have the exact same thought, Red…"

"Who's there?" Rei held the sword up and glared around the room. Odessa pulled her own weapon out and quickly took her place near the princess.

"There's no need to get nervous. I'm not a danger to you." The voice laughed.

"Show your face, coward!" Rei hissed.

"If you insist," The voice sighed, "Really Red, you're still as demanding as ever."

Suddenly, the rubies on Mystere flared. Rei tensed as she felt a scorching heat coming out of the sword. She immediately thrust the sword to the other side of the room and transformed into Sailor Mars.

When the intense light died down, Mars found herself face to face with one of her greatest threats.

"So we meet again, Jadeite…"

* * *

So here's the first part of Rei's story. Hope all of you enjoy it. I did thought about writing it more thoroughly but it would take the focus of Minako and Kunzite away. Who knows? I may just write one about others some day. Anyways, next chapter, Mar's sizzling awakening! 


	9. Mars Part 2

**ARROWS OF DESTINY**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

* * *

Chapter 8: Mars – Part 2

"You know him, princess?" Odessa asked without taking her eyes off of Jadeite.

"Correction, I knew him. He was one of Beryl's generals. But we defeated him long ago." Mars replied. "Why are you still alive? And on Mars too?"

""I told you I'm not a threat to you anymore." He tried to explain again.

"Lies!" Mars yelled, shooting fire arrows at him.

Jadeite rolled to the side, picking up Mystere to defend himself.

"Unhand the sword! An enemy to Mars has no right to hold her treasure!" Odessa roared, charging at her enemy. Though she was born after the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, every child on Mars knew about the epic battle between Queen Serenity and Queen Beryl. Odessa couldn't believe an enemy agent would just appear on Mars out of the blues. "Die, Beryl's dog!"

Jadeite brought his hand up and their blades clashed. He exerted his strength and pushed Odessa back with a push.

"Odessa, step aside. I will deal with this myself." Mars commanded. Odessa was forced to obligate to her decision.

"Rei, please listen to me." He began, only to be answered by scorching fireballs. Jadeite had to give up pleading to concentrate on his defenses. It was difficult, but he managed to dodge her flames.

Mars was getting more impatient and frustrated. Why wasn't he counter-attacking? He was never this weak back when they fought. She knew he was on par with her offensively so why was he not taking any actions?

"I know, this is some trick. You're still out to get me. I won't be fool by you, Jadeite!" Mars answered fiercely.

Jadeite sighed. "Come on Red…"

"Stop calling me that!" She fumed.

"Fine, don't let the heat take over your temper." He mumbled.

She answered with three more fireballs. Jadeite yelped as he felt the fire brush by his face. The pain was making him a little angry.

His face darkened a little as his tone dropped, "I'm asking you nicely Mars. Halt your attack!"

Mars smirked, "Or what? You were never big on words. I'm going to send you back smoking…literally…"

Mars concentrated on shooting her deadly fire arrows. As she charged her strength, she saw Jadeite bring Mystere up once again.

Jadeite knew there's only one way to make her listen. He has always known she was too hotheaded and stubborn to listen to reason whenever her temper flared. If he played it right, he just might be able to get her to calm down.

Mars released her arrows straight on. She was expecting Jadeite to parry her attack once more, but right before the fire hit the sword, Jadeite dropped the sword to his side. The flame hit him on his left shoulder and the smell of charred flesh spread in the room. He bit back a painful cry and dropped to his knees.

Mars stood there, stunned by the turn of events.

"Why…Why did you not defend yourself?" She asked, losing all sign of anger.

He struggled to stand up and managed to grin, "It was the only way you would listen to me. Plus I didn't want to damage Mystere."

"You idiot!" She swore. She put her hand over her heart, feeling the fast thumping of her heart.

"Princess?" Odessa asked, not knowing what she was supposed to do.

"I…I…" Mars was also lost for words. She wasn't sure if this was a trick because there was no way to tell if he has changed.

Suddenly, the door opened and Nergal walked in with the guards.

"Princess, I came as quick as I could." Nergal inspected the room.

Mars relaxed and changed back. Rei was glad Nergal was here as she looked at him helplessly.

Nergal sighed and turned to address Jadeite. "General, it's been a long time."

"Nergal." He nodded.

"Get General Jadeite to a room and have the divinators clean up his wound." With a snap of fingers, Nergal took charge of the room. The soldiers immediately carried out the chief's order.

Jadeite was lifted out of the room with a lasting look at Rei.

Nergal stepped forth and picked Mystere up. He walked in front of Rei and placed it in her hands.

"Nergal, I…" She started.

"It's alright, you don't have to explain. It's only natural for you to attack him. He was your enemy after all." Nergal smiled.

"Then why did he not defend himself against my attacks?"

"Perhaps he does not want to appear as a threat to you? Or maybe he only came to talk…" He offered a few explanations.

Rei thought about it and it did seem possible.

"I don't know." Rei struggled to figure everything out.

"Don't fret, princess. But while he is being treated here on Mars, no Martian, including yourself, will disrespect him. He is a guest under my protection. I would advice everyone to be courteous to the general."

"What? You don't seriously expect me to…" She cried.

Nergal held his hand up and looked at her fondly, "I'm doing this for you. Unfortunately, he is the person you're expecting. Once you've calmed down, you will know I speak the truth. He is your match after all."

* * *

He is your match! Nergal's words repeated over and over in her head.

"How can that be possible?" Rei screamed. After the attack, she hasn't seen or heard from Jadeite for two days. Rei kept to her room, buried in deep thought.

She took out her communicator. She realized she hasn't reported to Minako since her arrival on Mars.

"Minako, this is Rei. Answer me, please."

Minako's golden image appeared. "Rei, I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks. Everything's okay here. There are still Martians here so I'm in good hands."

"That's wonderful. So how goes the search?" Minako asked sneakily.

Rei hesitated. She didn't know if she wanted to tell Minako about Jadeite. Her friend has always been a master when it came to emotions.

"I'm doing the best I can so I'll let you know more."

Minako gave a little smile, careful to hide her disappointment. Rei has always masked her emotions pretty well. But she could feel something was not right. But Rei obviously wanted her to stay out of it.

"Oh, alright. Don't keep me waiting. You know you can trust me with anything."

Right before shutting the communicator off, Rei couldn't help herself but spilled everything.

"Wait Minako! Actually, there is something I have to confess."

She told her friend all about meeting Jadeite and Nergal's prediction.

"Goodness! Jadeite is the person you came to find!" Minako cried out, "This is unbelievable!"

"Tell me about it. How do you think I feel when I found out?" Rei sniffed unpleasantly.

"Do you trust this Nergal?"

"Well, though I've only met him shortly, I feel like I can trust him with my life. He is extremely respected and looked up to here. I have no doubts about his skills and insight. But this…I'm not so sure I can trust him…"

"I think it's not so much you don't trust him, it's that you're afraid to trust him. Actually, trust has always been an issue with you, Rei." Minako said softly.

"What do you mean?" Rei looked slightly uncomfortable, as she shifted around.

"Don't you remember? When we all first met, you refused to work together and share your feelings with us."

"Yeah, but it was a long time ago. I'm different now." She stated boldly.

"Are you?" Minako replied piercingly, "Rei, people don't change easily. You might have open up a little but it does not alter the basis of your personality. It's clear you trust Nergal and he has vouched for Jadeite's innocence. Why not just go along with it and see how it plays out?"

"Minako! How can you even suggest I…I…fraternize with the enemy!" Rei flared.

"Not fraternizing, but understanding. Everyone deserves a second chance, don't you think?"

"…Yeah, but…"

"Besides…" Minako looked sadly at her, "We don't have much time…"

Rei opened her mouth but no words would come out. She bit back her nervousness and nodded. Slowly, she closed the communicator and stepped out the room.

* * *

Rei decided she's done hiding away from Jadeite. It's not her style to coward from her problems. She asked around to see where she could find him and eventually she found herself walking towards her weaponry room.

Pushing the door open, she found the man she was looking for. He was staring intently at Mystere with Phobos and Deimos fluttering all around him.

Upon hearing the sound at the door, Jadeite turned around and was joyously surprised to find Rei standing there.

"Rei!" He greeted her, with Phobos and Deimos circling her.

Rei muttered a barely audible greeting. She actually felt a bit guilty to see Jadeite all bandaged up on his left shoulder and arm. His face was still a bit pale and his movements a little slow.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were resting." She chided, immediately regretting her tone of voice. To hide her embarrassment of herself, she turned and focused her attention on her two companions. Phobos and Deimos giggled at each other.

Jadeite smirked, "Are you worried about me?"

Rei blushed, "Heck no! I'm simply obeying Nergal's order of being courteous to you. In case you don't realize it, this is my private room. I would like to have some privacy if you will."

She was waiting for him to leave. But instead, he went to pick up a rapier on the side. After inspecting the weight, Jadeite held it up with his right hand in battle stance.

"What are you doing?" Rei said irritably.

"What do you think? I would request a duel with my lady." He challenged.

"Oh please, you weren't my match when you were well so you certainly can't defeat me when you're in this condition." Rei rolled her eyes.

"I insist, Red." Jadeite said with a glint in his eyes. He put on a lazy smile and stood arrogantly, waiting.

Rei knew she was weak to provocation. She tried her hardest to resist but seeing him acting so full of himself was almost too much for her. The only way to make herself feel better was to teach this man a lesson.

She stood with her back straight and head high, and marched to retrieve her own rapier.

Jadeite bowed first and hid a secret smile. She could never stand to be challenged, he thought. "Oh, and how about we make a bet while we're on it."

"What bet?" She said cautiously.

"If you win, I'll leave you alone and you'll never have to deal with me again. But if I win, you give me wish."

"No way! How do I know what you're going to ask?" She instantly declined.

"It won't be anything against your principle, I promise." He put his hand up to swear.

Still, Rei refused to accept the exchange, not that there's any chance he'll win.

"Fine, if you don't trust me, at least trust Phobos and Deimos. They will be our witness." He said, sounding a little hurt.

The princess of Mars looked at her friends and they waved and nodded, accepting their role as witness.

"Alright." She said finally. Jadeite stared meaningfully at Rei, surprised she failed to notice how he would know the spirits' name.

Rei took a rapier off the rack and slashed a few times before advancing on her opponent.

They exchanged blows to test each other's limits. Jadeite knew he would have to give it all if he wanted a chance to beat her. He carefully planned his every move and waited for an opening.

Rei at first only wanted him to back down. But she was aware of his injury and his state of temporary vulnerability. Therefore, she didn't put as much effort into the match as she should have. This proved to be her mistake. Jadeite took advantage of her compassion and knocked the rapier from her hands.

Rei couldn't believe he bested her. She stared as Jadeite's smile grew wider and Phobos and Deimos flew over to congratulate him.

"I went soft on you, you know." Rei pouted and turned her back towards him.

"I know, Nergal's order after all." Jadeite said casually, putting his weapon back onto the rack.

Phobos and Deimos flew between them and giggled, "Don't forget the bet!" They said together.

Rei moaned. She had hoped her friends would somehow forget the little fact. Slowly, she turned and sighed at the man in front of her, "What do you want?"

Jadeite smirked and walked towards her. Rei narrowed her eyes and moved back to keep away from him. He backed her up to the wall before she put her hands up, ready to strike if he moved any closer.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rei shouted, a little embarrassed.

"Just asking for my reward." He said innocently.

"You can do the asking from there!" She almost screamed.

"But all I wanted was a kiss." He announced.

Rei's whole face coloured red. Her mouth dropped open and eyes widened. She never expected he would ask for something so personal.

"You're not thinking of backing down, are you? You don't have to if you don't want to. No one would know about how you weaseled your way out of a bet." He glanced at her, sighing disappointedly.

Rei's eyes twitched. She was stuck in a dilemma. Either go through with the kiss or suffer the consequences.

Jadeite was having a great time seeing the ever changing expression on her face. Oh, how he was in love with the vibrant princess! If this was the only way to get her back, he will do all he could to make it happen!

Finally, Rei made her choice. "I will honour the agreement."

She pushed him back a little and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for him to move in on her. Jadeite smiled warming while watching the reluctant princess. He closed his eyes for a second and chuckled deeply.

He walked in front of her and kneeled on his knee. Gently, he took her right hand and placed a light kiss on her hand.

Rei snapped her eyes open and snatched her hand back.

Jadeite got up and bowed. "Thanks for the lesson. I'll see you around, Rei."

Rei could only stare speechlessly at him as he left.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Rei placed her hands over her fast beating heart. She thought her heart was going out of control when Jadeite kissed her.

Just then, there was an unexplained tension between them and it scared her. It was as if there's some complex connection linking the both of them.

Rei kept thinking about how warm his lips were and the gentleness he showed her…a gentleness she has not felt in a long time.

"Princess, princess…" Phobos called beside her.

"What?" Rei said after collecting herself.

"How do you feel about General Jadeite?" Deimos asked.

"Jadeite? What do you mean?" She laughed nervously.

"Don't hide it from us, we are your guardians after all." They chided.

Rei groaned, "How am I supposed to feel about him? He's been my enemy for so long and now suddenly he's going to be my lover? You tell me if this is real…"

"He's not going to be your lover…" Deimos started, but was cut off by Phobos.

"You have a long road ahead of you. But know you are not alone. If you open your heart up to him, you will never have to be afraid of anything."

"Now you guys sound like Minako. She said I was afraid to trust people." Rei said annoyingly.

"Is she wrong?" Her friends asked her silently.

Rei was quiet. Deep inside, she knew they were right. She was afraid, afraid of getting hurt.

She rubbed her head tiredly, "I need to think some more."

* * *

For the next few days, Rei continued to spar with Jadeite. She really didn't want to admit it, but he was getting stronger as his wounds slowly heal. Nergal and Odessa would sometimes accompany them for tutelage and discussion. Jadeite treated everyone with courtesy and respect. Rei was glad, but also a little disappointed for some reason. Whenever a soldier went to talk to Jadeite, Rei would frown and turn away. 

Unbeknownst to her, Jadeite always kept a close watch on her whenever he knew she wasn't looking. He longed to touch her and hear her smile. The time they spent together was slowly eroding away her defense against him, but the suspicion will always be in the back of her mind. He needed something important…something powerful…to remind her of the special bond they once shared so long ago.

"Nergal, may I have a minute please?" Jadeite asked one day, when Nergal was alone praying.

"Sure." The old man smiled.

"I was hoping if you could open up the path to the core for me."

Nergal's smile disappeared. "Jadeite, do you know what you're talking about? The path was sealed off for a reason. Why do you want to go there?"

"I need to retrieve something that's of great importance." He said simply.

"Is this thing so important, you would risk your life to get it?"

"Yes, my future is entirely dependent on the retrieval. Should I fail, then it's the same as having no future." He said gravely.

Nergal looked at him silently. He could read the determination on the man's face. He sighed eventually, "I can see you have your mind set. Alright, tomorrow I will have the path to the Core of Vulcan opened. Please be careful."

"Thank you." Jadeite finally smiled, letting out a big breathe.

Little did they know Rei was outside eavesdropping. She came to ask Nergal a few questions and overheard the conversation between the two men.

_Where is this Core of Vulcan? What does Jadeite want to retrieve? _Question after question went on inside her mind. The thought of Jadeite might lose his life, scared her more than she would admit to herself.

Suddenly, Rei felt not only angry at herself for caring, but also at Jadeite for making her worry. She decided she will just have to follow them to find out for herself.

* * *

"Through this door is the Core of Vulcan, the deepest and hottest on Mars. The place is so unpredictable and violent that we prefer to keep it blocked off. Once you step through this door, safety is no longer guaranteed." Nergal explained.

"I know what I'm doing. Thanks for showing me the way." He winked at the old divinator.

Nergal sighed, "General, what is so important in there, if I may ask?"

"Don't you know, great divinatory?" He joked.

"Unfortunately, it was not shown to me. I was only showed you as the princess' lover, but anything else about you two…" He forced a smile.

"Well, if you must know. Long ago, a sword was sealed inside of the core. I need that sword to awaken someone I love, or at least I hope to."

"It's related to the princess?" Nergal asked.

"Yes, the sword is the twin to her Mystere. She sealed it in before the great war."

"I see…then best of luck to you." Nergal stepped back, watching Jadeite disappearing behind the door.

* * *

"Nergal! Where's Jadeite?" Rei ran in front of the old man, with Odessa following close behind.

"General Jadeite has entered the Core for an hour." He replied calmly.

"An hour? And you're not worried?" Rei couldn't believe Nergal was so calm about it. Yesterday, after overhearing their conversation, she seeked out Odessa to ask about the Core. After hearing about the dangerous environment, she knew she has to stop Jadeite from entering. Unfortunately, she was a step too late.

"I'm going in." Rei pushed Nergal aside.

"No, princess! It's too dangerous!" Nergal and Odessa both grabbed her hand, stopping her from taking another step.

Rei turned around slowly and glared at them. "Unhand me now!"

They were stunned by the authoritative finality of her tone. Nergal watched Rei standing there, every inch the fire princess he remembered.

"We won't stop you, princess. But if you insist on going in, take Mystere. This is one of the rare weapons that can withstand the intense heat inside the core. We don't know what to expect so tread with caution." With a snap of fingers, a guard came forth, offering Mystere.

Rei took her sword and without looking back, entered the unknown.

* * *

Rei's head felt heavy as she carefully navigated through the rocky steps inside the core. The core seemed to be made of twisted stone steps on top of a giant pool of lava. But more noticeably, lava columns would inconsistently shot out of the pools. Rei willed herself forward, as she tried hard to dodge the instability of this place.

Repeatedly, she shouted Jadeite's name, but to no answer. She moved her way around to what felt like an eternal hell, when finally, she spotted a person on top end of a stone stairway.

"Jadeite!" She yelled.

The figure didn't seem to hear. Rei was about to yell again when she noticed the reason as to why he ignored her. He was busy fighting a flaming phoenix.

With no weapon in his hand, Jadeite was forced to use his energy as a counter. The phoenix screeched and tried to scratch him with her claws. Jadeite quickly held his palm out to put up a barrier around himself.

Rei, already transformed, ran up the steps and called again, "Jadeite!"

"Rei!?" He felt her come behind him, "What are you doing here?" He demanded angrily.

"Don't you yell at me!" She flared back.

"Dammit, now's not a good time to start bickering." He put his other hand up to strengthen his shield. With a pushing motion, he bounced the phoenix back. The fire bird screamed madly and flew into the lava.

Panting hard, Jadeite grabbed her arm, "Get out of here now!"

Mars threw his hand away, "You can't tell me what to do. I'm staying!" She pulled out her sword in defiance.

Jadeite widened his eyes when he saw what she was holding. He grew speechless and softened his eyes.

"Mystere…" He touched the blade, feeling the weapon against his hand.

Out of nowhere, the phoenix jumped out of the pool and shot a beam of fire at them. Jadeite stood in front of Mars and blocked again.

"We can't stay on the defensive forever." Mars said. She jumped back a little and threw a few fireballs at the enemy. Her attacks hit the bird on the wings but did not produce any damage.

"This bird is immune to all fire attacks. Your powers are useless against it." Jadeite said.

"What do I do then?" Mars said impatiently.

"Use the sword, it's the only way."

Mars nodded. Jadeite looked up to the angry creature and focused a ball of pure energy. He aimed and threw the ball just as the bird breathed fire again. The ball impacted the bird on its right wing, making it land on the pool. Because of the hit, the phoenix lost its aim and ended up hitting the stone step they were standing on. The stairway shook and cracked. Jadeite and Mars fought to hold on, but the rocks crumbled beneath them. Mars lost her footing and fell. Jadeite tried to grab her hand but couldn't reach her in time.

"Rei!" He screamed while throwing himself on the ledge. When he looked down, he was relieved to find her holding on the side with her hand.

"Give me your hand!" He reached out.

"No, take Mystere and finish the bird off before it hides again." She yelled back.

Jadeite looked to his side and found Mystere beside him. He looked back to her, "Forget the sword, and give me you hand quickly."

Mars looked down at the injured bird, she said stubbornly, "Kill the bird now!"

"Rei," He said angrily, "For once just trust me…please!"

Mars bit her lips and looked away, making Jadeite feel cold. _Even in danger, she would not trust him_, he thought bitterly to himself.

Unexpected, a small hand grasped his. He looked down quickly, only to find Mars holding on to him and struggling to pull up.

Jadeite could not describe the emotions that ran through him at the moment. No words could explain the pure joy he felt at her acceptance.

He pulled up with all of his might and dragged her into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He whispered.

Mars pushed him away immediately while having her face was stained with a deep blush. "The bird, Jadeite!"

He looked down and saw the bird was still struggling to take flight. Mars picked up her sword. "We've got one chance. Let's do this!"

Jadeite placed his hand on the sword, "We'll do it together then. I'll infuse my energy on this sword and you will aim at it."

"Do it." She nodded.

Jadeite stood behind her and placed his hands on her's. He concentrated as hard as he could to fill it with all that he has left.

The dark blade glowed silver, reflecting off of the rubies on the tilt. Mars raised the sword above her head and threw it directly at the bird's heart. The sword made impact and pierced through. The phoenix shrieked in pain, sending an explosion of energy around it. Jadeite held Mars tightly, protecting her from the blast. The whole shook with ferocity.

After it died down a little, Mars and Jadeite struggled back on their feet.

"So what did you came to get anyways?" Mars asked.

"The key to our future." He smiled, pointing behind her.

Mars turned around and found Mystere floating in mid air. But there was another sword mirroring her own. But instead of having rubies on the tilt, it had green gems instead.

"What…is that?" Mars asked as the two swords flew there way.

"Your sword, Mystere…and my Ardere are twins swords forged in this very spot." Jadeite said softly.

Mars stared in wonder as Mystere came back into her hands while Ardere went to his.

"Don't you remember, Rei? How they were made or what they stand for?" He looked in to her eyes deeply.

Mars instinctively reached out and touched Ardere with her other hand. Memories of her past life came flooding back. She closed her eyes as the clips overwhelmed her. Scenes of her life as the Princess of Mars surged forth in her mind.

"Rei?" Jadeite touched her face with concern. She opened her eyes all of a sudden and stared intently at him. Just when Jadeite thought she was going to slap him for touching her, she threw her arms around his neck and cried, "You idiot! You could have killed yourself coming here!"

Jadeite was taken back by her outburst. Mars relaxed and transformed back.

"Rei?"

"Oh Jadeite, I remembered everything…" She cried softly. She didn't want to share this special moment with him as Sailor Mars. This moment belong to Jadeite and Rei.

"You do?" Jadeite breathed.

"Of course, you came to seek Ardere, one of the twin swords you forged for us here in the Core. Mystere represents you while Ardere represents me. You always loved the fire in my, hence you kept Ardere the spark. And I was always intrigued by your mysterious quality. So you gave me Mystere the mystery."

"You do remember." Jadeite held her tightly.

"You could have been killed because of me. I'm so sorry for sealing Ardere here, I…"

Jadeite placed a finger over her mouth. "It's not your fault. When I began losing control over myself, you grieved. I was weak for letting Beryl take control of me. You thought we lost the fire between us. I understand why you buried the sword here."

"But I could never forget you. Mystere still hangs in my private room. A part of you has always been with me." She said against his chest.

"And I've returned to you, Red." He kissed her lightly on the lips as she giggled at hearing her nickname.

Rei snuggled close to him and smiled, just as Mystere and Ardere resonated with each other in a brilliant flare.

* * *

"Princess! General!" Nergal and Odessa rushed to their side.

"We're fine." Rei said, still holding on to Jadeite.

Nergal immediately noticed something was different. The two were embracing each other intimately and both had a wonderful smile on their faces. Understanding dawned on him.

"Congratulation!" He smiled broadly.

"Thank you Nergal, for everything." Rei said sincerely, not only about the help he has offered, but also for looking after her kingdom during her absence.

"Please do not mention it." He turned around and announced, "The princess' memory has returned! This is a great day for Mars!"

Everyone cheered and laughed. Jadeite and Rei celebrated along with them.

Suddenly, Phobos and Deimos appeared.

"Rei, your mission has been fulfilled. We welcome you back at Mars anytime you wish. Be safe and be happy, our noble daughter!"

"My friends…I will." Rei promised not only to them, but to herself.

She has never been so happy in her life. Now it's time to return to earth and give Serenity and Endymion back the love that was stolen.

* * *

Finally, Rei's story is finished. I know the other girls' story are rushed a bit. But I think I have a good backbone if I ever decided to write about their past life as princesses. I'm having a great time thinking of the planetary cultures. It's so much fun! Next up is Jupiter. What adventure awaits her there? 


	10. Jupiter Part 1

**ARROWS OF DESTINY**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

* * *

Chapter 9: Jupiter – Part 1

Makoto honestly believed no one would have worse luck than she was having.

"Why is this happening to me?" She yelled as she ran as fast as she could from a swarm of brightly coloured insects.

Fortunately for her, she reached and hurled herself into a lake, finally shaking the bugs' relentless attack.

Makoto dragged herself onto the shore and tried to catch her breathe. Her dress was all wet and she was as hungry as hell.

She gathered a few logs and released a bit of her lightening to start a fire beside the lake. Afterward, she took her dress off and left it beside the flame to dry.

Makoto sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. Ever since she got on the planet, nothing good happened.

When she first laid her eyes on Jupiter, the planet was beautiful and full of life. Lush green forests and exotic plants covered as far as her eyes could take her. She inhaled deeply at the sweet and strange fragrances surrounding her. Truly, she was touched by this energetic place.

Unable to resist, she walked next to a giant yellow flower and examined it. The petals were small but many. Makoto smiled and gently touched the petals. Suddenly, a stream of dust exploded out of the flower and caused her to sneeze nonstop.

Makoto released the plant and jumped back, sneezing and busy covering her nose. Her eyes stung a little and her cheeks burned. She had never had such a violent allergic reaction before and the experience proved to be memorable.

Makoto thought it was a good idea to keep moving as she slowly recovered from the earlier accident. She was careful not to be tempted by touching another strange plant.

After walking around in a while, she got a little thirsty and looked around.

"Where can I get some water?" She said to herself.

Though the forest was rich with plants, Makoto was not a fool to just pick at random. Suddenly, she spotted something familiar.

"A cactus! In the middle of the forest?" She couldn't believe it. A cactus was just sitting there in the middle of a forest.

If memory served her right, weren't cactuses supposed to be found in the desert?

She approached the plant cautiously and looked at it from head to toe.

"It certainly look like the cactus I knew." Acting against her better judgment, she put her hand on the prickly skin of the plant.

Again, her curiosity proved to be her undoing. The entire cactus shook and Makoto backed away instantly.

A low buzzing noise could be heard coming from somewhere. Makoto glanced around but didn't see a thing. Suddenly, the pricks on the cactus came to life as what looked like bees swarmed out of the cactus and was flying straight at her.

"It's not a cactus at all!" Makoto ran as she yelled. Much to her poor luck, she picked a cactus hive to disturb.

After going through all of her misfortunes of the day, Makoto sighed again. She wondered if there were still inhabitants living on Jupiter. If only she knew more about this place before setting out on her trip.

But it was getting a bit late. She yawned and gradually drifted into sleep.

Next morning, she was awakened by the piercing sunlight. When she opened her eyes, 3 pairs of eyes stared back at her.

Makoto screamed in surprise and rolled away as quick as she could. She grabbed her dress and put her fists up.

"Who are all of you?" She demanded to the three strange women.

The three women in front of her all looked very different. The first was a small girl with brown hair. She had on a necklace of beads around her neck. The second was a young woman with dark hair with a touch of green tint. She has on a crown made entirely of freshly coloured leaves. Last was a voluptuous woman with hair like the sun fire. On her head, there were a chain of delicious fruits that looked so tasty, it almost made Makoto wanting to reach out to grab a taste.

As far as she could tell, they neither looked like sisters or relatives, each with her own characteristics. But at least she didn't sense any hostility from them.

"We ask who you be." The little girl answered.

"Me? I'm the princess of this place…or so I've been told." Makoto said defensively, hoping her identity would get her some help from these people.

"Perhaps, but we see with test." The voluptuous one said with a husky voice.

The dark haired woman gestured for her to follow them and started to walk away.

Makoto was somewhat relieved to know at least there were still some people on Jupiter. She quickened her step to catch up.

* * *

The three women were definitely strange to have as companies. The only one that talked was the little girl. She said her name was Euporie, the dark haired Hamalia and the attractive Ananke.

Euporie talked nonstop, while Ananke only smiled and Hamalia remained silent. She told her how they smelled the milk from a milk hive and came out to investigate.

"What's a milk hive?" Makoto asked.

"Don't know? A milk hive home to milk bees. Usually hard to find. Easiest way is wait for bees out plant and let smell of milk guide you. You must angered bees for us smell our way to you." She giggled.

Makoto forced a smile. At least she was right about it being juicy. Who knew it was so differently from the plant she knew on earth?

"By the way, where are you taking me anyways?"

"To village of course." Euporie said.

After about an hour's walk, they led her to a cliff. When Makoto looked down, she saw the village the girl was talking about just a while ago.

Perhaps 'village' was an understatement…

This village spanned out as far as she could see. Countless huts of different colours formed up in rolls and patches of crops spreading out.

"This…is your village?" Makoto asked with difficulty.

"Welcome to Jova, place of eternal greens." Hamalia announced quietly.

* * *

Makoto got a lot of strange glances while passing through the village. From what she gathered, most of the people inspected her with curiosity, not hostility. The people of this place wore brightly woven fabrics that displayed their long limbs freely. Most of the women wore decorations such as wheat or flowers in their hair. Most of them were quite tall, with women around her height and men easily towering over her. They were farmers and gatherers, with their farming accessories lying all over the place. All of their feet were either mud or grass stained.

"There are many people here." Makoto commented.

"Of course. Jupiter been lively, except after Great War. But slowly recovered nonetheless." Euporie giggled.

It was then Makoto noticed the three women with her did not dress as casual as the other villagers. They all wore the same colour of clothing that matched their hair. Instead of simple garbs, they wore a richly designed silk dress while still being bare feet.

They led her into a giant hut and sat down cross legged in the middle of the room. Makoto shifted around uncomfortably. The three of them seemed to be communicating silently to each other.

Finally, they rested their eyes on her.

"You claim princess of Jupiter?" Hamalia said with a calm expression.

"I am." Makoto lifted her chin up proudly.

"Only test can tell. You pass and we accept." Ananke smiled.

Makoto frowned. "What kind of test? I'm not doing anything here until I get some answers."

"No answers now. Must pass test. Test you can't fail. A test of food." Euporie answered.

"Food?" Makoto repeated. It sounded almost too absurd for her to laugh. Though she considered herself a great chef, how was she supposed to win acceptance with a simple food test? Not to mention the delicacies here seemed to be entirely different than the ones she dealt with on earth.

"You're kidding right?" Makoto laughed nervously.

"No laughs, you test to show true princess." Hamalia said sternly.

Looked like there was no alternative. Makoto slouched down in defeat. "What do I have to do?"

"You taste five foods. Name food correct and pass. Remember, you okay to taste...but may find surprise." Ananke replied.

"So that's it?"

The three of them nodded.

Makoto took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she grinned confidently. "Fine, I've never been defeated by food before and I'm certainly not going to start now. Let's do it!"

Hamalia nodded again and waved a hand to Euporie. The small girl got up and banged on a giant gong. The sound vibrated throughout the entire village.

In a matter of minutes, villagers came charging, only to halt at the doorway. They whispered softly among themselves, stealing secret glances her way.

Hamalia silenced the crowd with a hard stare and turned towards her. She held out a blindfold and handed it to Ananke. Ananke took it and wrapped it around Makoto's eyes.

Though she couldn't see a thing, Makoto felt herself being guided to a table. Euporie's voice came up. "First test, try then speak."

Makoto put her hand down and felt something wet and soft. She raised it to her nose and smelled it. The aroma was strangely familiar.

"Cheese." Makoto said confidently.

The crowd cheered while Hamalia spoke, "Correct, next."

The second item felt thin and tiny. But there was no hiding to the rich flavour.

"Basil." Again, Makoto said without hesitation.

The crowd exploded with joy so she knew she got it right.

"Third." Hamalia continued.

The third item was a bit harder than Makoto thought. It felt slimy and cold in her hand. She felt the texture and smelled it several times. The crowd held their breath while waiting for her answer.

She was sure this was meat; there was no doubt about it. But what kind of meat? She grasped it a few times. The smell wasn't as strong so it should be some kind of white meat. Plus it wasn't as heavy as she thought…After weighing it and making a few estimates in her head, Makoto answered, "Pigeon."

The crowd once again reacted, even Euporie clapped.

Makoto wiped the sweat off of her head and moved on to the fourth item.

What she felt in her hand was something fine and powdery. Her first instinct was flour. But she couldn't be sure. What if it was starch or rice powder? They all felt the same in her hand. The only way to tell was to taste it, but Makoto dared not do that, as unpredictable as the food may be.

Suddenly, she remembered something she saw and decided to take a chance.

"Flour." She announced.

Everyone cheered and this time, even Ananke smiled.

Makoto was extremely glad of her luck and her observance of the villagers earlier.

"Now final test." Hamalia said finally.

A large bowl was placed in front of Makoto. A strange aroma of sweetness attacked her senses. Makoto carefully guided her hands to the bowl and put in a finger. The unknown liquid felt cool.

Minutes ticked by in the silent room as Makoto struggled frantically for an answer. She was truly clueless about this last item. The only way was to rely on her sense of smell and she was sure she has never smelled anything like it. But was she prepared to taste it in order to pass the test?

Makoto made up her mind. She needed these people to recognize her to make her mission easier. Perhaps the person she was sent here to find was even in this crowd.

Slowly, she dragged her finger out of the bowl and placed it in her mouth. The rich taste exploded in her mouth. It was even sweeter than honey. Despite Makoto sighing at the pleasure, she was still no where close to an answer.

"What answer?" Hamalia pressed.

"I…I…I do believe it is…" Makoto started

All of a sudden, a whisper came to her. "Buzz…"

It hit her like lightening. Makoto caught on right away. "This is milk from the milk hive!"

The mass started shouting with pleasure. Her blindfold was removed, only to find the three women clapping with the crowd. Hamalia bowed down as did everyone else. "Princess, welcome." She lowered her head.

Makoto rushed to their side, "Get up, you don't have to bow down to me. Get up everyone."

Hamalia raised her head, finally with a small smile. "You be true like legend."

"What do you mean?" Makoto said confused.

"We all children of past survivors. Legend of princess passed down long ago. We learn from elders about you." Ananke replied.

"I'm in the legends? This is way cool. Okay, now I want some answers."

Hamalia nodded, she bid the villagers to return to work and sat down with Makoto.

"Jupiter plant and harvest. This planet of nature. We three watchers of crops. Euporie, watcher of seeds. I, watcher of growth and Ananke, watcher of harvest. Together, we eat and help other planets fed."

"Ok, so I understand your position in the village, but what about the test?"

"Legend speak princess good chef and nature lover. She knows everything about food and plants. You be princess, you pass test." Euporie explained.

Makoto shook her head. It was a little funny to hear their reason for identifying her. She might be good at cooking, but it did take some luck to get her through their test.

"Well thanks, actually, I couldn't have done it without a little help." Makoto smiled, remembering the 'buzz' she received. She was sure one of the women helped her out, as they were the ones to tell her about the milk hive.

"Help?" The three women looked at her in puzzlement.

"Actually, I do believe I deserve the credit." A man materialized and chuckled at the doorway.

"Who? Nethrite!" Makoto jumped up and shouted.

"Hello again, Makoto." He waved at her openly.

Makoto answered by transforming to Sailor Jupiter, leaving the women dumbfounded by the sudden change of event.

* * *

I"m sorry for taking so long! I did finished this chapter awhile ago but didn't have time to post it. Thanks for all still reading, it means a lot to me. I'm extremely busy nowadays since I might be moving to another country so please don't be too alarmed if I don't update like I used to. I'm still juggling a few ideas for the girls! 


	11. Jupiter Part 2

**ARROWS OF DESTINY**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

* * *

Chapter 10: Jupiter – Part 2

Nephrite had the audacity to laugh out loud. He seemed unaware of the hostility directed at him.

Jupiter scowled at his casualness. She gave the girls a warning look and the girls moved obediently to the side.

"Who be he, princess?" Europie asked curiously.

"Nephrite, former general to Queen Beryl." She said darkly.

Ananke's eyes widen in surprise and Hamalia breathed sharply. Both women stared at the general in resentment.

Europie blinked a few times before understanding set in. She cocked her head and asked Nephrite, "Beryl? Bad war queen destroy Jupiter?"

"That's right. Beryl was the one who caused this planet great destruction." Nephrite nodded at the little girl.

"But you not bad guy now?"

"I am not, I swear. I am a changed man. My allegiance lies with my prince, as it should be." Nephrite put on a serious expression.

"Liar!" Jupiter spat, refusing to believe him. "We'll take this outside once and for all." She was afraid of calling in her lightening in the hut.

"I helped you gain your status once again, didn't I? Doesn't that count for something?" He said.

"There's no telling what you have in mind. I'll never forget what you have done to me and my friends." Jupiter swore.

"Makoto…" He said softly.

"Don't you dare call my name!" Her eyes flashed dangerously, as storm clouds gathered on top of the hut. Crackles of lightening echoed in the once clear sky, making all Jovians scampering into their huts for shelter.

Nephrite moved in and grabbed her wrists in a blink of an eye, "Stop! Do you intend to hurt all of these people?"

Jupiter stiffened and released her hold, making the clouds disperse. She shook his grip off and forced him back with a push. Just before using her Flower Hurricane, Europie intercepted and walked towards Nephrite. Jupiter was forced to halt her attack.

"Europie! Get out of the way!" Jupiter boomed.

Nephrite also warned the small girl. "Move, little girl, it's too dangerous here."

But Europie ignored them both. She stopped just in front of Nephrite and looked up with a smile. "You a friend, not bad man. Europie welcome you here."

She surprised them further by giving Nephrite a big hug.

Jupiter's mouth dropped open in disbelief while the other two guardians whispered among themselves.

Nephrite looked a bit embarrassed and gave the small child a pat on the back. Europie brightened and hopped back to her sister guardians, while completely ignoring Jupiter.

Jupiter, sensing the drastic change in circumstance, frowned in confusion.

After a brief discussion, the three guardians of Jova nodded to each other and faced their princess in unison.

"We decided general to be guest here." Hamalia said quietly.

Jupiter couldn't believe what she just heard. "Excuse me?"

"No one hurt general in Jova. He be a friend." Ananke repeated.

"Are you all nuts?" She screamed. How can they treat an enemy with such hospitality?

"Europie pure, good at sensing heart. Trust in general." The little girl offered an explanation.

Jupiter still held contempt in her eyes.

"We guardians trust each other. Princess must trust us too." Hamalia stated, watching Jupiter's reaction.

The princess was about to open her mouth to object, but Ananke spoke first, "We be one with the planet, we speak for the planet. Princess trust us."

Jupiter stared intently at the girls, then changed back.

"If this is the will of the planet then I must accept. But I don't have to like it." She said through clenched teeth and stalked out of the hut in anger.

* * *

With the guardians' decree, Nephrite was welcomed in the village. Though the villagers seemed weary because of the old story they've heard, soon their hospitable nature took over and took in the newcomer as a special guest.

Nephrite was thankful of the villagers. He was surprised to see how much Jupiter has changed over the years. The Jovians have become more primitive but the passionate and caring nature was still the same as ever. He wanted to be a part of them, like he was in the long forgotten past. He wanted to show these people his heart.

The general surprised everyone by demonstrating his extensive knowledge about crops. He danced in and out of the village, working and laughing with the villagers under the sun. Nephrite also offered suggestions to the construction and expansion of the village. Even the guardians sought his advice on more than one occasion.

All of these were observed by Makoto. She had been extremely concerned about his presence on her planet and wanted to keep track of him at all times. At first she thought he was up to something ugly, but soon was having second thoughts. Nephrite seemed so happy and sincere when working with the villagers. It was hard to judge him otherwise.

Makoto shook her head, laughing to herself. No, he tried this trick before. He tried to lure the scouts with his clever acting and almost got them killed. She should not fall for such trickery again.

Makoto was so concentrated on her thought that she did not see Nephrite glancing her way. He secretly admired the green tunic and shorts she wore, exposing her long well shaped limbs for his pleasure. Besides, since she was never one to hide her emotions, she looked so cute as her thoughts spread across her face. He could always read her like a book.

Deciding it was enough, Nephrite whistled to himself as he walked towards the field. But with one glance, he stopped dead in his tracks and yelled, "Get out of the field! Back to your huts now!"

Makoto looked up to the sudden noise and went dead cold with what was happening. She raced forth to warn all the villagers to take cover.

Swarms of locus pillaged the fields with an insatiable thirst. Jovians screamed in fear while bolting away as fast as they could.

"Get back to your huts now! Europie, Hamalia, Ananke! Gather the people and go!" Makoto ordered in haste while transforming into Sailor Jupiter.

The guardians immediately started directing the villagers away.

Jupiter ran straight into the field and released her Flower Hurricane, hoping to slow down the insects as much as she can. But there was just too many to deal with. She could feel her defense weakening the longer it took.

The princess almost collapsed as a wave of dizziness overtook her, but a pair of strong arms held on to her. She looked up and saw Nephrite so full of concern for her.

"What are you doing? Let go of me." She struggled to pull free.

"You are in no condition to fight them. There's just too many. We have to take cover." He said as he picked her up and started running.

Jupiter blushed and wanted to pull away, but he clamped down and ran straight into the guardian's hut. After gently setting her on her feet, he turned around and created a barrier for protection.

* * *

"I think the locus is gone for now. But they'll definitely return to feed again." Nephrite said, after listening carefully to the outside.

"Where did the swarm come from?" Makoto asked shakily. She had never witness anything like it. It was like a phenomenon, or a plague, sweeping and devouring everything in its way.

"We not know. Never seen never heard." Ananke shook her head sadly.

"Even Ananke don't know?" Hamalia frowned, "Ananke eldest in guardian, even no knowledge?"

"Don't worry Hamalia." Makoto patted the guardian gently. She understood her concern, but it's not like Ananke has all the answers.

Nephrite couldn't resist the sudden urge. He knew Makoto misunderstood and broke out a light chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Makoto demanded. "How can you laugh in a situation like this?"

"Sorry, it's just that…well…how can I put this…Ananke is much older than you think. Hamalia was just referring to her for any precedence, that's all." Nephrite recovered slightly.

Makoto was confused. What was he talking about? A beautiful woman like Ananke can't be more than 25. He must be blind.

"Ananke eldest guardian. Watch Jova over 60 years." Ananke told the princess.

Makoto almost jumped at hearing the truth. How can Ananke be over 60?

"Makoto, a guardian has the duty to watch over the planet. This person always starts as the guardian of seeds, and as time progress, becomes growth and eventually harvest. Like the cycle of the crops, a guardian also evolves to nature's tune. Thus they have a much longer life span than normal Jovians" Nephrite finally explained.

Makoto looked over at the ladies. "So Europie will one day go on to growth and Hamalia will take over as harvest?"

"Yes, when Ananke become one with planet." Ananke smiled.

Makoto nodded with understanding. Truly, life on Jupiter was amazing. Everything was set in accordance to nature. Makoto felt extremely honored and privileged to be her princess.

"We go off topic. Bug problem at hand." Hamalia snapped them back to their crisis.

"Nephrite, you are sure the locus will return?" Makoto asked. Though she still didn't trust him completely, she was wiling to put her hostility aside for her people's sake…for now.

"I'm positive."

"So what we do?" Europie said in melancholy.

All of them fell silent.

"There must be some way to fight them off." Makoto refused to give up.

"…Actually, there might be a way." Nephrite said after a while.

"Really?" They all brightened.

"Perhaps, if someone is willing to go the Plain of Io to seek help."

"Plain of Io?" The three guardians looked at him in alarm.

"What is it? Where is this Plain of Io? What's there?" Makoto asked.

Hamalia took a deep breath, "Plain of Io sacred place to Jovian. Jovian not go there."

"Come on, desperate time calls for desperate measures." Makoto reasoned.

"No! Sacred rule not be broken." Even Ananke and Europie sided with Hamalia.

"You are the only one allowed to go, Makoto." Nephrite looked at her gravely.

"Me?"

"You are the only royal blood left on Jupiter. The Plain of Io is forbidden to all except the royal family. Do you know why? The plain is infested with unstable electric energy. There's no guarantee of coming out alive. But you have the power to control lightening, thus a protection for yourself."

"Then I will." Makoto said fiercely, "So what do I need to do when I get there?"

Nephrite looked a bit hesitant, but said, "You must make contact with Garuda, the Great Wing of Light. If you can convince him of your plight, he and his bird kind will come to your aid."

"Garuda…"

"It will not be easy. Garuda is tricky and stubborn, he will not yield easily."

"But I must." Makoto said softly, "Thanks Nephrite, I don't know if what you speak of is true or not, but it's better than sitting here without a clue. I'll be leaving in a few hours. Take care of things while I'm gone."

* * *

Makoto shifted her backpack uncomfortably. It's been two days since she left the village. She gathered what she needed and immediately head out, leaving a brief word with the ladies.

As she walked further from the village, she refused to glance back.

With her hopes high, she was determined to do anything to get Garuda's assistance.

In her haste to leave, she completely forgot about Nephrite.

As Makoto thought back, she begrudgingly admitted to herself he wasn't as bad as he used to be. In an unexplained way, though he might still be an enemy, at least it was somewhat comforting to see a familiar face on a strange planet.

She shook her head, as if trying to shake away the general's image.

"Back to what's important." She reminded herself.

She continued on until it night time. Makoto found a spot to make camp. As she relaxed beside the fire, she looked up to the starry sky.

"How beautiful." She smiled. Just when she was about to fall asleep, the ground seemed to rumble.

She shot up quickly and looked around the dark. She glanced around her as the sound got louder.

All of a sudden, a pack of large animals charged out and stomped all over her camp. Good thing for Makoto she jumped out of the way fast enough to avoid the stampede.

She backed away cautiously, careful not to get attention.

As luck would have it, an unfortunate twig got in her way, the animals' ears perked up as the twig snapped under her foot.

The unidentified animals sniffed out loud and glared at her. They grunted a few times before charging at her. Makoto yelped and jumped out of the way. The animals circled around and charged again. Makoto did the only thing she could think of and climbed on top of a nearby tree in haste. She ignored the cuts and bruises and kept climbing. When she finally got to a height she felt secure, she leaned against the tree and panted.

Below, she could still hear the animals clawing at the trunk. She thought it was probably the best for her to stay in the tree for a while.

Makoto at first only wanted to take a nap to recover her strength, but the extensive traveling was a lot more draining than she expected it to be. A nap became a slumber, and before she knew it, it was already morning.

She yawned and sat up, completely forgetting she was still on a tree, the next thing she knew, she was falling.

It all happened so fast. She squeezed her eyes and braced for impact. But instead of the cold damp group, she felt a protective embrace.

Makoto peeked open and saw Nephrite watching at her with concern.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

Makoto's face blushed bright red. She couldn't believe what just happened. Throughout her life, Kino Makoto was always the tough girl/big sister figure to everyone who knew her. Makoto liked taking care of others. But in secret, she sometimes wonder what it would be like to be the protected one. A prince watching out and protecting her. Her girlie secret of being the damsel was kept even from her friends, though she suspected Minako of knowing it.

Now here she was in the arms of a man she had never and would never consider in a romantic sense.

Makoto jumped out of his touch and backed away. She put her hands to her face and bit her lips, demanding her feverish heart to calm down.

"Makoto…?" Nephrite said again.

"I'm…I'm fine. Nephrite, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you. You need a guide so here I am." He winked at her.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She said accusingly.

He ignored the question and bend down next to her.

"What are you doing?" Makoto yelled as he put a hand on her leg.

"These cuts and bruises better be dressed." He said simply, opening his pack to treat her wounds.

"I can do it myself." She screamed.

He ignored her again and continued.

After her wounds have been taken care of, Makoto sulked in silence. She was angry and embarrassed to let him get close to her.

"If you're done, we better be going." He informed her.

"Why am I taking orders from you?" She said sarcastically.

"Because I know more about this than you do."

Makoto opened her mouth to retort, but could not rebut the truth. She got up quietly and gathered her supplies.

They spent the day traveling in silence, having as little contact as possible.

By night time, Makoto prepared a simple dinner and offered a portion to the general. Nephrite looked surprised but accepted it appreciatively. Then they both ate in silence.

"We should keep the fire small before we sleep. Don't want to have Ikeats come stomping again." He advised.

"Ikeat?"

"The charging clawed beast last night. They are attracted to light in the dark. That's why they attacked you last night. Kind of similar to rhinos back home." He explained.

"Oh." Was all Makoto said.

After a while, Makoto spoke, "Nephrite, I've been wondering, how is it you know so much about this planet?"

He looked up at her, "I'd thought you might ask sooner or later. Alright, back in the days of the Silver Millennium, I was once ambassador of Earth here on Jupiter."

"You were?" Makoto said stunned.

"Yes, I really enjoyed those days. Everyday we labor in the fields and every night we sing and dance. Food was plentiful with excellent company. I loved this planet from the bottom of my heart."

Makoto listened intently. It was surprising to hear about Nephrite's connection to the past.

"So…what was I like? I mean, we were acquaintances at least before you…you know…" She said carefully.

"You mean before I was brainwashed? It's alright, I don't mind." He laughed bitterly. "Well, let me see, the princess of Jupiter was a tomboy that won't back down from anything."

"Hey!" Makoto objected.

Nephrite chuckled, "But she also had an amazing culinary talent. Every plate she touched turned to a delicacy. It was well known for a fact that guests like to come to Jupiter because of quality food and the princess' cooking."

"Was I really that good of a cook?"

"Yes, I can still remember every dish serves so long ago. But just having sharp senses weren't enough, you could actually feel her heart in her food. Now that's what I call a real chef."

Makoto blushed red, having heard the praise.

She wasn't that different from her former self. Cooking was still her passion and her friends were absolutely in love with her food.

Thinking of her friends made her remember the Majesties' crisis and her mission. It's funny how she completely forgot about it since arriving to Jupiter. Strange, whenever she tried to think of a possible candidate, she could only think of Nephrite's face.

Silently, she berated herself on her folly and drifted to turned her back towards him.

Nephrite looked over at the brown hair princess. With a tender expression on his face, he whispered his goodnight.

* * *

The Plain of Io was truly a sight. This place roared with thunder claps and frizzled with energy. The moment they set foot on the plain, they had to focus their entire thoughts on dodging the crashing bolts.

Just when they thought they caught a rhythm, the beat changed all over again.

Makoto listened and side stepped a thunder strike. It would be much easier if she was to transform, but it was best to reserve her strength till she has a chance to talk to Garuda.

"How much longer?" Makoto asked.

"Just a bit further. Garuda's nest should be just ahead." Nephrite replied.

A few hours later, they entered an area that has noticeably less thunder driven.

"This is it, the home of Garuda, the Great Wing of Light." Nephrite announced.

"Finally," Makoto breathed, "Now, Garuda, King of the Birds, show yourself!"

A gust of wind whirled as a giant bird descended from above in a flash. Makoto watched in wonder as the bird landed in the large nest in front of her.

Garuda was as large as a house with white blonde feathers and ebony liquid eyes. The great bird stretched his wings and directed his attention to the princess.

"Who calls forth Garuda?" He boomed.

"I am Makoto, princess of Jupiter. I seek your aid." She spoke in a clear voice.

Garuda roared with laughter, "Funny, but the princess died long ago. Run home, little girl!"

"I am who I am!" Makoto flared.

Garuda stopped his laughter and leaned down to get a closer look.

"I can vouch for her, O Great King!" Nephrite stepped forth.

"Hmm, you're that human." Garuda remembered, "We've met each other briefly when you attacked. You've finally got your senses back I see."

"What? You met each other before?" Makoto looked suspiciously.

"Once, it was when Queen Beryl attacked this planet. The general was quite busy while I was flying by the noise." Garuda yawned.

"You flew by and didn't help? How could you?" Makoto accused.

"The way of people is not the way of the birds. We do not get involved. That has always been the way."

"Garuda, a devastating locus plague is attacking the people's crops. I need your aid. If you don't help me, my people will starve and die." She pleaded.

"I told you, we do not get involved. Besides, why should I care about the Jovians when my kind fly in freedom?"

"Must you need a reason to help those in trouble?"

"Human logics do not apply to me. But…if you must, perhaps you can entertainment for my aid." Garuda said slowly.

"Entertainment? Why you-" She was about to give him a piece of her mind when Nephrite stopped her.

"What do you want us to do, Garuda?"

Garuda's eyes glimmered. "General, I want you to kill her."

Nephrite and Makoto stiffened at his words, struck speechless.

"If you want my help, then it will be bargained with a death."

"How can you ask this of me?" Nephrite said in anger.

"I told you, I need some entertainment. Oh and also, no holding back on the princess' part, I want to see some Sailor Jupiter action. If I find so much as you holding back, the bargain is off." Garuda said sharply.

Makoto and Nephrite stared at each other, not making a move at all.

Makoto clenched her fists and gathered her strength. She transformed and faced Nephrite head on.

"Nephrite, let's do it."

"Jupiter…"

"We've fought so many times in the past, but nothing's been settled. This will be our final round. Please, for my people's sake, don't hold back."

She looked so determined and brave. Nephrite understood her resolve. He nodded and draw out his own sword.

His sword clashed with her thunder. Sparks flew as they used everything they've got. She threw her thunder bolts as he swung his sword. Attack, parry, strike, defend…The exchange grew more deadly as Garuda waited for the results.

Nephrite held his own ground, but he was reaching his limit. He could see Jupiter was almost at her's as well. At this rate, they'll both lose. He simply could not bear the thought of killing her, but he knew if he did not, her people's death would be too much for her to bear.

Jupiter knew Nephrite was still hesitant about killing her. At this moment, she truly believed him to be different. If he still harbored ill intent towards her, she would not have seen the internal struggle inside of him.

Surely her people would benefit from the leadership of such a man. Jupiter smiled to herself. If Garuda wanted her dead, then she would gladly sacrifice herself.

Jupiter gathered what's left of her into a single energy ball.

"Get ready, Nephrite!"

Nephrite poured his energy into his sword and made it crystallize. He held his crystal sword in front of him.

With a great cry, she hurled it at him.

"Makoto…" He called just before the ball hit him on the chest.

"Nephrite!" Jupiter screamed. She ran over and cradled him in her arms.

Garuda was also startled by what happened.

"Why did you drop your guard?" She cried.

"Garuda, your aide…has been bargained…by a death…my death. Will you…honor…your promise?" He coughed.

Garuda looked at the dying man, "You have my word as the Great Wing of Light. I will protect this planet."

"Thank you." Nephrite smiled as he spat more blood from his mouth.

"Nephrite, you idiot!" She chided as tears ran.

He struggled to touch her cheek, "I wish…I could tell…you more…about me…about us…"

His hand dropped and silence took over.

"NO!" She screamed.

Jupiter has never felt such sadness or lost. It was as if her rage opened her mind to her lost memories. Memories of Nephrite, of all those happy times on Jupiter. Now she remembered all those wonderful meals they shared together, or how she used to visit him while he worked with the people in the fields.

Minako and Artemis was right. She did find her true love, but now he was lost to her again.

She let out a cry of such anguish, that even Garuda found heartbreaking.

"Nephrite, I have never seen a mortal of such self-sacrifice. A true hero to the people." The bird said, "Fear not, princess. Today will not end as a sad day for you."

Makoto, now transformed back, lift her tear stained face to the King of Birds.

Garuda rose with a flap of wings, letting out a deep piercing screech. The sound of thunder seemed to be drowned as wing flaps came from all directions in the sky. Birds of uncountable numbers gathered in front of Garuda.

"As promised, my kind and I will help."

"Even if my people are saved, I myself will never be complete again." She choked.

"It is not the general's destiny to end her today. For I, the Great Wing of the Light recognize you both to be a friend." Afterwards, Garuda summoned thunder all over the plain and glowed with intense light. Makoto closed her eyes and shielded it with her hand.

When her vision restored, Garuda and the birds were gone.

A warm hand reached up and brushed her cheek. Makoto looked down to see Nephrite smiling at her.

Makoto stared in disbelieve as Nephrite sat up and stretched.

"I guess it worked. Thank goodness." He said.

Makoto responded with a bang on his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Idiot! How could you do this to me?" She launched herself on top of him.

Nephrite caught her weight and let her release her anger on him. He slowly reached around her to pull her in. Makoto fumed a bit and slowly calmed down.

"I'm sorry, it was the only way to make you happy." He said quietly.

"How can I be happy knowing you're dead? Who would I talk to about my dishes? Who would I watch in the fields?" She stormed.

Nephrite pulled her even closer, "You remember…Finally…"

"Of course I'd remember after such a terrible shock, you fool!"

"I love you, princess. Now how about we get some food, I'm starving!" He pleaded.

Makoto smiled but did not answer. After her long search, she has finally found her prince.

* * *

Sorry for the long break. I've moved yet again to another country so I will be updating irregularly. I must say I put a bit more heart writing Jupiter's story. She was one of my fav characters on Live action Sailor Moon Drama. Finally, I can get on with Venus' story. She's been hibernating for a while now. So let's bring her and kunzite out! 


	12. Walking into the Unknown

**ARROWS OF DESTINY**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

* * *

Chapter 11: Walking into the Unknown

"Minako, they've all returned!" Chibiusa burst into the room.

"They have?" Minako turned around excitedly while brushing her long blonde hair.

"Come on!" The small girl urged.

Minako put her comb down and got on her feet. She followed the young princess quickly into the halls.

Minako pushed the door open and felt as if her smile had frozen on her face. While she was glad her friends were back safe and sound, she did not expect them to bring their enemies into their home.

"Traitors!" She exclaimed while getting ready to transform.

"Minako, wait!" Ami shouted. Rei and Makoto moved next to her to restrain her from getting angrier.

"Let go of me! Have all of you gone insane?" Minako fumed.

"Calm down, they're not our enemies anymore." Makoto said.

"Well, it certainly isn't a coincidence for them all to show up when we're in deep trouble." The leader of the scouts said skeptically.

"Please, if you don't trust them, at least trust us." Rei stated, staring into Minako's eyes.

Minako took a deep breath to calm down. She knew about Rei and Jadeite, but Zoicite and Nephrite too!?!?

"Let me get this straight," Minako said after hearing all of their stories, "three of Endymion's former generals with three of Serenity's scouts. The connection seems to fit too well together. Why, it's like the only piece that missing is me and Kunzite." She laughed sarcastically, while everyone in the room stare at her in silence.

"Anyways, where is Serenity and Endymion at the moment?" Ami asked the princess.

"Mommy and daddy are resting at the moment. They grew tired of fighting with each other." Chibiusa replied sadly.

"Don't worry; we'll fix the problem now." Makoto encouraged the small girl.

"Not quite," Artemis cut in, with Luna following, "It's still not complete."

"Yeah, Minako still has her journey." Chibiusa remembered.

"Yes, and it will be the hardest of all. Are you ready, Minako?" Artemis said gravely.

"You know I am." She replied boldly.

"Alright, take the arrow out." Artemis instructed, "Now the rest of you, place your hand near the arrow and focus on the time you spent with one another."

Ami and Zoicite step forth first, placing their palm on top of the golden arrow while holding their other hands together. They closed their eyes and thought back on all the discoveries they made when researching or how they tried to best each other in chess.

The arrow slowly responded with a faint golden aura.

Next, Rei and Jadeite came forth and placed out their palms. They stared at each other intently, seemingly to forget everything else around them. The passion that exists between them burns brightly still to this very day. Their joining was defined by the grace of the sword and strength. It was the challenge that drives them towards each other, a clash of pride and will power that sparks the deep feeling between them.

Thus making the arrow radiate brighter.

Makoto and Nephrite stepped up next. They also extended their hand towards the arrow. Makoto always loved how serious Nephrite looked when he worked hard in the fields, while Nephrite remembered how Makoto use to hum softly while she cooked. Memories of each other made them smile warmly and seem to glow from within.

By now Minako could feel the arrow pulsing with life.

"Artemis, I can feel it. It's so powerful." Minako said in wonder, feeling the warmth emitting from the object. Though she had been distrustful of the generals, the power was undeniable and living proof of their repentance. Minako finally believed them to be sincere and in truth, a little jealous of the strong bond between the couples.

"You and one other have the final touch. Princess, you should prepare for your journey." Artemis reminded her.

"Ah, right. Guys, I shall be gone for a while. Rei, take care of things here while I'm gone." She instructed, and then she kneeled in front of Chibiusa, "Cheer up, small lady. I will return victorious." She winked and walked out of the room.

Artemis and Luna watched her leave with deep concern in their eyes.

Once Minako was out of sight, Artemis signaled to Luna. Luna nodded and said, "Princess, could you please let the Queen and King know that they have some old friends to greet?"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." Chibiusa grinned and left.

"Artemis, I…" Ami started.

"I know, Ami. But she must go through with it."

"Don't worry, Minako is strong. If anyone can find a way then she can. She is our leader after all." Makoto said.

"It's not that easy. Minako and Kunzite's situation is a little different. We all died while protecting the moon. But for Minako, it was personal. Don't all of you remember? Kunzite killed Minako!" Rei blurted out, while all of the girls look away.

It was a difficult memory for all of them. The destruction of the Silver Millennium was painful to think about. After the generals were brainwashed into attacking the Moon Kingdom, the Scouts fought valiantly against their lovers. But none of them died in their lover's hand, except for Minako.

"Do anyone of you know what it feels like to be betrayed and murdered by the love of your life? I was there and I saw what happened. Minako didn't stand a chance against him. He destroyed her completely!" Rei continued as tears form in her eyes.

Jadeite placed his hands on her shoulder for comfort.

"I know, I was there too. Since all of you recovered your memory, you all know about Kunzite and Minako. This journey will bring much pain to my mistress, I know, but for the sake of Crystal Tokyo, Minako has to go through with it."

"I agree," Zoicite said, "I have a feeling Kunzite is out there waiting for her, just like the rest of us. If anyone can make her remember, it's him."

"Exactly, he was Endymion's right-handed man and the fiercest warrior I know. Our group would be incomplete without him." Nephrite nodded.

"I hate to do this to Minako, but Serenity and Crystal Tokyo must come first." Luna looked away sadly.

"We swore we would protect Serenity at all cost, even if it breaks our heart." Ami cried softly.

Makoto lifted her tear stained face, "I only wish she could be as happy as she was so long ago."

* * *

"Oh boy, it's just one surprise after another." Minako muttered to herself. The generals' presence surprised her quite a bit. She thought back to what she said before and laughed at her own foolishness. 

Her and Kunzite? It was unthinkable.

Minako was ready to brush the idea aside when she remembered a glimpse of a long hair man she saw on Venus.

"Hmmm….." Minako pursed her lips and tried to think harder. But after a while, it was pointless to dwell on something so ambiguous. Besides, the only feeling she had for the silver hair general was dislike, to say the very least.

"At least I get to see Lian again." Minako said happily. She longed to see the mysterious man again. Ever since she returned, the feeling of knowing him grew stronger by the day. But she could not get anything out of Artemis. It was good to be returning to Venus so she could find out once and for all the identity of Lian.

"Alright, I'm as ready as I can be." Minako let out a breath.

Artemis and all the others were waiting for her when she approached.

"Are you set?" Artemis asked.

"I am." Minako finished. She looked at all of them and gave them a smile of confidence before taking off.

"I'll be back soon." She winked, and then she was gone.

After she's gone, the girls and the generals stared after her wordlessly.

* * *

When Minako opened her eyes, she found herself in the familiar ground of the Grand Palace of Aphrodite. 

"Lian, Lian…" Minako called out softly.

A figure shimmered in front of her, and Lian appeared. "Welcome back. You called for me, princess?"

"It's good to see you again." Lian smiled ever so gently at the approaching girl.

"It's good to be back home." Minako answered.

"So what is it this time?" Lian cut right in and asked.

"Huh? Wow, you're pretty sharp." She laughed a little.

Lian shook his head, "It's unlikely for you to leave your charge unless there's something special here. Not that it's a difficult guess. I have a pretty good idea…"

"Alright, here's the story…" With that Minako explained about what transpired after obtaining the arrow.

"I see…It's true, with so few Venusians left, it's almost impossible to get it to work. The legendary strength of the Sailor Scouts is indeed true to make the arrow glow thus far." Lian was impressed.

"So can you help me out again?" Minako looked at him with sparkling eyes.

Lian looked a little taken back and looked away a little. "I'm not sure…"

Minako jumped next to him and placed her hand on his ethereal arm, "Please, pretty please?"

"Alright, alright…" Lian gave up, unable to resist her scheme. He sighed. It was always so difficult to refuse her. But leading her back to that man…the man who damaged her to her core…

"I will only be able to give you a little pointer. The rest is still up to you." He warned.

"That would be fine. It's my mission after all. But I am a little curious as who he is, I mean, there's no other Venusians here besides you, right?

"I'm the only one here." He said as he guided her to another place in the palace.

"I know, so this person just can't be a Venusian." Minako concluded, "You know what? The strange thing is that I never thought itcouldbeyou. Isn't that weird? I mean, besides the fact that you're a…how should I put it…."

"A ghost?" He offered.

"Well, yes…but I've always thought of you as a friend, or an older brother figure. I hope I'm not offending you. You are definitely an attractive man, just not my type." She winked.

Lian chuckled and asked, "So what is your type?"

"Probably someone humorous and handsome. I can't stand guys that are too serious or formal. Can you imagine me with some prim and proper guy?" She laughed out loud.

"Oh, I can see it…" He whispered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." He coughed, "We're almost there."

"By the way, who are you really, Lian?" She suddenly asked.

"…"

"Since you know about me and the palace so well, you must be someone extremely important on Venus." She looked sharply at him.

"I suppose you can say that." He dodged.

"So tell me."

"…I think it's best for you to ask until after your mission."

She looked skeptically at him, "Alright, but I hope you're not avoiding my question."

He pretended he didn't hear her and stopped her in front of an opening in the garden. "Here we are, the Maze."

"The Maze?" She said confusingly.

"This is a somewhat special maze. The way lies in there. Let your heart be your guide and your intuition be your reasoning. If the man you seek is your destiny, then the path will connect the both of you. The chance is yours."

Minako looked deep down the shady maze and shuddered a little. Though she's just at the opening, she disliked the unpredictable feeling she was sensing. She gulped and took a tentative step forward. The temperature seemed to drop a little.

Minako looked back at Lian. The blonde man just stood there watching her. She didn't want him to see her as a wimp so she straightened her back and held her head high.

"Here goes nothing." She muttered to herself. Without thinking again, she started into the Maze.

* * *

"Is it me, or is it getting colder by the minute?" Minako said as she rubbed her freezing arms. The walls of the Maze spanned high into the sky, making it impossible to guess how long she's been here. Every turn and corner looked exactly the same. As time passed by, Minako's confidence was slipping. 

She remembered Lian's words. She was supposed to rely on her heart and intuition.

Minako realized she has been irritated and impatient since entering the Maze. Quickly, she stopped and calmed herself down.

When she opened her eyes, her mind was clear. Taking another look around her surrounding, she tried to find her way again.

"Which way should I go?" She said to herself.

She looked to her right, then left. Without thinking much, she made a few turns, hoping to make progress.

"Believe in yourself, Minako." She encouraged herself.

After coming to another intersection again, Minako paused once again to ponder.

"Which way…which way…" She murmured.

Suddenly, she heard sounds of laughter. Minako looked around her but there was nothing.

"Am I imagining thing?" She wondered, giving herself a mental shake.

_Come here…I'm over here…._

"Who's there?" Minako said, spinning around.

_Silly…I'm over here…You're too slow…_

Minako began running towards the familiar voice. The echoes of the feminine voice carried itself through the Maze. Minako was frightened for some unexplained reason, but the urge to discover its mysteriousowner was too strong

_You have to do better than that to catch me…_

"Where are you?" Now she was shouting, with no one to answer her.

_I'll always love you…love you…love you…_

The sweet words repeated over and over again. Minako found herself surrounded by the sweet enticing words. She lifted a hand to her head, feeling a trance come over her. Lost was she in a mysterious drowning dream.

_Bitterness is to love you…Release me from this agony…please…_

The pain was so sudden, that the voice pierced her heart. Minako has never felt such torment and grief, that she collapsed on the ground crying.

She didn't even know who the voice belonged to, but it's as if it was her own pain. She looked down and watched her tears fell, clenching her stomach as the ache numbed her body.

Time didn't matter to her anymore. Only her emotions did. She had no idea how long she remained like that until she saw someone standing in front of her.

"Lian?" She asked without looking up.

When the person didn't answer, Minako looked up slowly, and through her blurred vision, saw a person she did not expect.

"Why are you here?" She demanded hoarsely.

He kneeled down in front of her as a few strands of his silver locks fell, "For your vengeance, and my salvation."

* * *

Finally, on Minako's story. I hope it doesn't seem rushed. Lately, I'm thinking of writing about the girls' former life, since I've developed a good background for the planets. Not sure if i'm going to go that direction yet. Thanks to those who still reads and reviews. I'll try to keep it at a steady pace but no promises. 


	13. Hand of Memory

**ARROWS OF DESTINY**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

* * *

Chapter 12: Hand of Memory

He reached out his hand to caress her cheek. Minako sucked in a breath and scrambled back as if it's poison. She got on her feet and faced him defiantly.

"Kunzite, how dare you violate this place? Have you come to seek death's embrace again?" She spat.

His steady gaze fell on her angry features as he spoke, "Use your head, Minako. Why do you think I'm here at this place and time? Surely you know all that has transpired."

Minako was about to retort, but no words came out. She did remember all that has happened. She thought back…Ami and Zoicite…Rei and Jadeite…and Makoto and Nephrite…

The more she thought about it, the more she tried to deny the truth.

_NO…impossible…it can't be…_

"It can't be…" She muttered to herself. Her eyes flew to his face. The man in front of her looked the same as always. Kunzite always wore a faceless expression. His silver hair and cold gray eyes were beautiful yet always held a hint of ruthlessness about it.

She backed away slowly while shaking her head in denial. Minako has never been so confused in her life. Remember her joking remark about Kunzite and herself seemed almost ironic at this point. Who knew fate could be so cruel?

"Minako, I have been waiting for you for a long time." He began.

"I'm sure it's a long wait for you to endure so you can try to claim my life again." She laughed sarcastically.

He ignored her comment. "The others have found a way back to each other. It is time for us to do the same."

"Us? There is no us!"

"Think of Neo Queen Serenity and my master, Endymion…"

"Silence! You have no right to speak of them. How dare you suggest…suggest such perversion!" She managed to get out.

His eyes narrowed slightly, "I admit I have committed great sins against my master…against all of you…but that is never going to happen again."

"Really?"

"…"

"I don't trust you in the slightest. I have never trusted you and I never will." She swore, getting ready to transform as an uncontrollable rage came over her. 

"..You trusted me once." He softened all of a sudden.

His words surprised Minako greatly as she lost some of her steel. "What?"

"You loved me once. Can you not remember?" He moved a little closer.

"Stay where you are!" She demanded. Hearing him talking about her in such a passionate way seemed to provoke something powerful inside of her.

He ignored her till he backed her to a wall. Minako tried to push him away, but she felt so weak with him so close to her. Heat rose to her cheeks as she felt his warm breath next to her ear, "My golden angel, have you truly forgotten everything between us?"

The blonde girl felt her mouth went dry. She had to cling to this man as her legs went weak.

Kunzite continued to whisper softly, "All the nightly excursions…how you lured me into your spell…"

_This man must be putting an enchantment on me…_She thought as her eyes felt heavy. The more he muttered, the closer she leaned against him.

_No, I have to get away…this shouldn't be happening…_

"That's enough!" Lian's voice cut across sharply, snapping her from daze. In an instant, she found the strength to push him off of her and transformed.

"Always at the right time." Kunzite said, then he turned towards the intruder, "Lian, it's been a long time."

"General Kunzite," Lian said darkly, "I thought it might be you, though I wished otherwise."

Kunzite replied shortly, "You know there can be no other."

Lian's face grew darker upon hearing his words.

"Lian, thank goodness you're here." Venus felt so relieved.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, you came just in time." She blushed, thinking back on how she almost succumbed to the enemy. She really hate to admit it, Kunzite might be an enemy, but he was certainly the most attractive enemy she has faced.

"Lian, this is between the two of us. Don't get in the way." Kunzite said.

"Anything that involves the princess, involves me." He retorted acidly.

Venus was a bit surprise to see Lian so agitated. But it was only natural since Kunzite's an enemy of Venus.

"I see you're still extremely protective of your little sister. But you should know no harm will come to her from me."

Kunzite's words struck Venus like lightening. She turned to Lian, "Little sister? What is he talking about?"

Lian looked at her uncomfortably, "Well…"

"You didn't tell her?" Kunzite asked.

"What is Kunzite talking about?" Venus demanded of Lian.

Lian looked away in shame. After a moment of silence, he spoke, "I failed to protect you, to protect our home. I'm a miserable excuse for a brother. I've always known you would one day return here to claim your birthright. It was to be my last responsibility to prepare you and assist you in any way I can."

Venus gasped. It never occurred to her she still had family from her previous life. To think Lian wondered this desolate planet indefinitely, waiting for her to return. Ever since she met him, he's been supportive and kind to her. Now she understood what it was she's been feeling. It was their blood calling out to each other.

Tears flooded her eyes as she walked next to Lian and spoke strongly to him.

"You are not a failure! I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner." She reached her hand but could not touch anything, "We've been apart for so long and now, I can't even embrace you."

Lian sighed, "That is why I did not want to tell you. It would only bring you more pain if you knew. I would have been perfectly content just knowing you're safe."

"But she has a right to know…about everything." Kunzite said calmly.

"If you really care for her, then leave her alone. She has been reborn. There is no reason to bring back the past." Lian said angrily.

"She will never be complete without me. She needs me. It was her soul that called me back into this world." The silver general explained.

"Excuse me, I'm standing right here." Venus cut in, confused. Obviously, they knew something of her past that she did not. From what they were arguing, Kunzite wanted her to remember something…something important between them. But Lian seemed determined to keep it from her.

"Kunzite, I think you should leave. You've caused her enough emotional turmoil for today." Lian demanded finally.

Kunzite looked at Venus directly. Tenderness flashed across his eyes, "You're right. But I will be back." He wrapped his cape around him and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

"Lian, I want to know what happened." Minako demanded.

"Minako…" Lian started.

She put a hand up to stop him from speaking. "I understand your concern and I really appreciate it. But obviously I must retrieve my past to save my future. My queen comes before all else. If this trial truly involves Kunzite, then I must face it alone."

"…Even if it breaks you?"

Minako looked up in surprise, "Honestly, is my past so horrific?"

"For a Venusian, yes. I can't even imagine how you felt before you…" He stopped himself from saying more.

"…"

"Are you really sure that is what you want?" He asked one last time.

Minako remembered her friends. They all must have been through a great deal of struggle to come to terms with their former enemies. But if they were able to look pass the difference and find forgiveness, why can't she do it?

"Yes, I have to, for my friends' sake if nothing else." She was determined. "I need to talk to Kunzite again. This much I know."

Lian backed down, finally accepting defeat, "I have never been able to change your mind when you've made your decision. If this is your wish, then it is my command. Follow me; I think I know where the general is."

It took them a while to get to where they were going. Lian took her to a remote place in the castle and found Kunzite lounging inside a gazebo.

He sat up when he saw them approaching, "Have you finally come to a decision?"

Minako straightened herself, "Yes, I will have the truth. I still do not believe in our…past. But if this is what I have to do to save my friends then I will face it."

Kunzite looked at her respectfully, a little amused by her sacrificial look. He almost smiled by her little act.

"Minako, don't worry. I'll be here if anything happens." Lian promised.

"Thanks, big brother." She smiled at him.

Then she took a few deep breathe and walked cautiously towards Kunzite. She stopped in front of him, seemingly unsure of what to expect.

"What is it I have to do?" She asked.

Kunzite knew to awaken her memory would be a difficult task. Minako, in her previous life had been too broken and wounded to be awoken by simple reminders. The way the other generals used were too subtle. Therefore, the only way left was to unlock her memory forcibly.

Kunzite put both of his palms up and gathered his energy. "Take my hands, Minako."

Minako stared at his face, and then let her eyes travelled to his glowing palms.

"The eye of Munin…" Lian murmured. Kunzite has come prepared. The eye of Munin was one of unique artifacts used for summoning lost memories, forcing the person to relive his/her past. How did Kunzite managed to get his hands on it?

Hesitantly, Minako slowly put her own palm on top of his. Upon contact, a searing light enveloped them.

Lian shielded his eyes and called out frantically, "Minako!"

When the light faded, Minako was lying unconsciously in Kunzite's arms. He held her close as if he wanted to treasure her forever.

* * *

Minako felt a little disoriented at first. But when she finally came around, she found herself trapped inside of a child's body. 

The young girl looked extremely familiar. To her bewilderment, the girl looked exactly like her, minus a few years.

_Does this mean I'm trapped in past body?_

Slowly, her conscious gradually fused with her past self till there doesn't seem to be a separation. She was experiencing her past again.

"Minako! Where are you?" A blonde teenager called from afar.

"Hehe." Young Minako climbed up a tree and hid herself between the branches.

"Minako! Please come out." The boy sighed with defeat.

"Up here, big brother!" Minako stuck her tongue out at the boy.

Lian watched her from below, "How many times must I tell you to not climb a tree? You're a princess so you have to behave like one."

"Princess can climb trees too. Mother said she used to climb all the time." Young Minako pushed her hair aside and started to make her way down.

She accidently slipped but Lian was there to catch her.

"But mother never fell." He chided.

Minako gave a silvery laugh and kissed her brother. "Only because I know Lian will always be here to catch me. You're the best brother in the world."

Lian rubbed her head and set her on her feet. "Come on, mother wants to see you."

"Okay. I'll see you back in my room, Artemis." Minako waved goodbye at her good friend, a white cat named Artemis.

Artemis meowed once and left first.

On their way back to the palace, the servants and the soldiers joked and laughed with the prince and princess.

"Princess, have you been naughty again?" A blonde servant jested.

"Of course not. Minako's always a good girl." Minako defended herself.

The servant laughed. She hugged the little girl and winked at the elder prince.

Upon reaching the throne room, Lian pulled Minako aside, "Minako, I don't think we should let mother and especially father know about your little fall alright?"

"Okay." She promised.

The door opened for them and they entered. Lian and Minako bowed gracefully at their mother, Queen Amora and Commander Consort Hephas. Minako took great resemblance to the blonde queen while Lian had the commander's deepest azure eyes.

"Mother, I have brought Princess Minako as you commanded." Lian said.

"Thank you, my son." The queen said softly, "Come here, Minako."

Minako went forth and stood by her parents.

"Well, Hephas, Minako is growing up very fast isn't she?"

Commander Hephas looked fondly at his daughter, "She is beautiful, like her mother."

Queen Amora blushed a little when she saw Minako and Lian giggle, "Oh come now, not in front of the children."

"Minako, I called you here today because we feel you're old enough to know your responsibilities. One of these responsibilities is to see to your training. As all of you know, we are all under the protection of Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. As her faithful subjects, it is the princess' duty to guard the heir to the moon, Princess Serenity. Minako, you will be sent to the Moon once you reach 16 and will remain a personal guard to the princess until either the princess gets married or I retire as queen."

"Yes, mother." She replied obediently.

"Train hard, Minako. The pride of Venus rests on your shoulders." Hephas said.

"I will make you proud, father."

"Ah, my little girl." Hephas hugged Minako. It was well known for Venusians to be passionate and open to expression. But on Venus, Commander Consort's deep affection for his family was legendary.

"What this?" Hephas asked, noticing a small scratch on Minako's neck.

"Nothing." Minako said quickly, as she ran behind Lian.

"Minako, have you been climbing trees again?" Hephas said in a deep voice.

"I…might have…" She said sheepishly.

"Lian, you were supposed to watch your sister. How will you guard her as queen when I'm not around anymore?" He boomed.

Minako gave Lian an apologetic look while Lian took his father's criticism.

"Dear, it's not Lian's fault. Why do you always put so much pressure on him?" The queen tried to pacify her husband's mood.

"Yeah, father. Stop blaming Lian for my actions." Minako said behind her brother.

Hephas looked helplessly at the two ladies and sighed. "Alright, alright. I guess I was being too harsh. But I have high expectation of you too, my son."

"I know, father. I will not let you down." Lian saluted.

The royal family smiled fondly at each other, never expecting a great disaster in the near future.

* * *

The 16th birthday of Princess Minako of Venus came and after the celebration, it was time for the princess to leave for the Moon.

"Please be safe and let us know how things are there." The queen instructed.

Minako, now a slender beauty, walked and talked in grace. She no longer climbed trees, but rather devoted her time to her studies.

"Know that our love is with you." Hephas placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead while she hugged her father fiercely.

"Lian…" Minako had to fight back her tears. She's never been away from her family and she knew she would miss her big brother most of all.

"Hey, cheer up. You'll make lots of new friends there. I'll try to visit as much as possible." He rubbed her head like he's always done since childhood. 

Minako smiled at his answer, thought she knew he would have very little time to come. Lian's job as the general kept him extremely busy. Their father was also gradually handing down the responsibilities of the commander onto him. So when she returns to be queen, Lian will be there to assist her.

She hugged her family one last time before heading towards the teleporter, where the emissary from the Moon was waiting for her.

She felt so alone already. This terrible feeling was eating her from within. But a soft meow came as something furry rubbed at her leg. She looked down and saw her cat friend Artemis winking at her. 

Minako smiled. At least she wasn't completely alone. Artemis insisted on coming with her. This made her feel a little happier and grateful for the accompaniment. 

As she stepped through the teleporter, she looked at her family one last time before heading to her new post on the Moon.

* * *

So how was it? I'm just getting started. There'll be quite a bit on Minako's past so get ready for a few chapters. Next chapter, Minako will meet her new friends and of course, her first encounter with Kunzite! 


	14. Rising with the Moon

**ARROW****S OF DESTINY**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

* * *

Chapter 13: Rising with the Moon

Minako was awed by the grandeur of the Moon Kingdom. Venus was beautiful but the Moon was indescribable beyond words. Everything seemed so serene and peaceful.

An attendant showed the Venusian princess to a waiting room before meeting Her Royal Majesty Queen Serenity. When she stepped into the room, there were already three other girls waiting inside.

"Hi, are you here to meet the queen too?" The tall brunette greeted her.

"Yes, I am." Minako returned a smile.

"Hi, I'm Makoto from Jupiter." She extended her hand, "This is Rei from Mars and Ami from Mercury."

Minako bowed elegantly at all the other girls, "I'm honored to greet the Princesses of each of your planet."

"You know about us?" Rei, the dark haired Martian princess asked curiously.

"I know your name." Minako said.

"By description, you must be Princess Minako of Venus. As the rumors are true, you are the descendent of a goddess." Ami, the quiet Mercurian princess answered.

Minako blushed a little. She was used to having people commenting on her lovely features, but to be complimented by all these princesses made her a little timid.

"I guess we're done with the introductions." Makoto laughed, "How tiresome. Why don't we just all act like ourselves and drop all the titles?"

"Yeah, let's do that." Rei agreed.

Minako felt better already. At least she has already made a few friends.

"So Minako, are you here to serve the Moon princess as well?" Ami asked.

The blonde girl nodded gravely, "Yes, as is my duty. I will be serving Her Highness Princess Serenity from this day forth, though I've never actually met the princess before. I wonder what she's like."

Ami could tell Minako looked nervous about meeting her charge. "Don't worry too much. I had the pleasure of meeting her a few years ago and she was sweet and kind."

"Yeah, so I guess that makes the four of us, huh?" Rei said.

"Excuse me?" Minako questioned.

"We're here to serve Princess Serenity too. By the order of Queen Serenity, we're to protect her daughter from this day on." Makoto shrugged.

Minako didn't know the other princesses were asked to come as well. It made her even more curious as to why Queen Serenity asked for so many personal bodyguards for her daughter, and from all different royal houses too.

A knock came from the door and a woman came in. As the woman walked nearer, Minako felt something familiar about her. She took a closer look but the only thing that stood out from her rosy appearance was her sparkling crimson eyes.

"Your Highnesses," The lady bowed, "I am Luna and I will be escorting all of you to the queen now. Please follow me."

The four girls followed Luna silently down the hall and into the throne room.

Queen Serenity sat on her throne and looked down at the four bowing girls.

"Thank you, Luna." The queen said in a soft voice.

Minako started sweating. She has never met the queen before. All the stories she had heard when she was a little girl all seemed true now. The queen has a powerful presence. Though she grew up around royalty, the Moon Kingdom was different and all this strangeness was making her feel out of place.

"Raise and let me take a good look at you girls." Queen Serenity commanded.

The girls got up and finally looked at the queen. Queen Serenity was quite tall for a woman. She had her silvery hair done up in the traditional double buns at the top while letting the rest flow down her waist. Her eyes were kind and she held a gentle smile on her face.

"Well, it's been a long time since I've met all of you and you've all blossomed into such accomplish girls." The queen beamed.

"I did not know we've met before, Your Majesty." Rei answered.

"I don't think any of you remember. When all of you were born, I traveled to the planets to give you my blessing in person. It gave me a chance to see all of you, as you're all destined to be united here on the Moon."

"…" All the girls were left speechless.

"I'm sure you're all surprised. My daughter has been eager to meet all of you. I'm indebted to all your parents as well for sending you here. Serenity can be a little difficult so I wish all of you good luck." Queen Serenity winked.

"Mother!" Came an embarrassed cry from the door. A blonde girl about their age came strolling in. Princess Serenity was mortified to hear her own mother talking about her this way.

"Serenity, come meet your new friends." The queen waved.

Princess Serenity stood next to her mother and pointed them out one by one. "This must be Ami, who's read everything that has ever been published. You must be Rei, the fierce warrior who never backs down from a challenge. The tall girl in green must be Makoto, with a gift in the culinary arts that's unrivaled, and finally, Minako, the amazingly beautiful goddess reincarnated. Have I left any of the rumors out?" Serenity said playfully.

"No, no, Your Highness is well informed about us." Ami chuckled, relaxing a little.

"Oh, just call me Serena. It's so tedious to hear Your Highness or Serenity." Serena yawned.

"But…" Rei started.

"It's alright." Luna said from behind them. Once again, Minako felt something from this woman.

"If you say so, Serena." Makoto answered.

Serena giggled with pleasure while Rei looked disapprovingly.

"Serenity, why don't you show the girls around?" Queen Serenity said gently.

"Great idea, mother." She bowed and led the girls from the room.

* * *

"I'm so happy all of you came. For the longest time I've been wondering what all of you were like." Serena chatted excitedly.

"Have you been waiting for us?" Ami asked.

"Yes, I've been told so ever since I was a little girl." Serena suddenly huddled close, "I should think all of you know, being a princess is actually very lonely. No one will treat me like a normal person."

Ami, Rei and Makoto nodded. They understood how Serena felt. Though all of their people love and respect them, the royal status was hard to ignore. Normal people were expected to bow and to praise them, no matter what.

"Well..."Minako said hesitantly, "That's not entirely true on Venus…"

"Really?" The other girls gasped.

"Everyone is very open about their feelings. I won't say people would disrespect me to my face, but if I've done something inappropriate, I will be corrected. All the Venusians are like that so people can learn from each other."

"How exciting!" Serena exclaimed, "I would love to go there some day."

"Indeed, I shall have to learn more about this." Ami said enthusiastically.

Minako smiled but said nothing.

They continue to chat for hours when Luna came to take them to dinner.

"Ladies, it is time to sup. Why don't we go get ready? I will show all of you your quarters. It's been arranged close to Serena's room." Luna explained.

Minako was about to leave with the group when something catch her eye.

"Artemis!" She said out loud, making the other ladies stop. Luna tensed visibly.

A white cat came strolling into the garden, looking curiously at the new surrounding.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait for me…" Before she could finish, Artemis hissed and ran straight towards Luna.

Luna shrieked as Artemis lunged at her.

To their surprise, Luna turned into a cat…a black cat.

"Luna…Artemis…what's going on?" Minako stuttered.

"Where did this kitty come from?" Serena asked, "Why did he attack Luna?"

"His name is Artemis and he's a friend from Venus. I did not expect him to act so violently. Forgive him." Minako knelt down.

"I was only testing if she was a Nekomata and I was right." Artemis sniffed.

"A Nekomata?" Rei and Makoto asked.

"An old feline clan that can shape shift into humanoids. There are very few of them left and I've never actually seen one." Ami offered to explain.

"Shape shift?" Minako breathed, narrowing her eyes at Artemis, "How interesting…" So that is why there was something familiar about Luna. She shared the same aura as Artemis.

Artemis jumped away a few steps, looking rather embarrassed for not revealing this fact to his friend.

"How rude!" Luna said angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's a little surprising to find I'm not the only Nekomata around. I've been by myself for a long time and I never expected…well...to find someone else." Artemis pleaded.

Luna soften a little, "I know the feeling…but still, it's no reason to attack a lady." She turned and ran away.

"Excuse me, but I have something extremely urgent to do. I'll meet all of you in a few minutes." With that Minako grabbed Artemis and walked in a different direction.

* * *

"I guess you didn't think I should know about this, did you?" Minako demanded.

"It's not that I wasn't planning on telling you…it's just that…" Artemis tried to explain.

"All this time I just thought you were some strange talking cat I found in the forest. How could I be so stupid?" Minako continued.

"Minako, I didn't do it on purpose. But most people have been afraid of our kind. There are so few of us left in the world and people just don't understand. They fear us. I was afraid…"

"That I wouldn't understand? Artemis…" She crouched down and took him into her arms, "You're almost like family to me. How can you even think of me harming you?"

Artemis rubbed his head against her arm, "Sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking."

"You got that right." She finally laughed, "At least let me see what you look like as a human."

"Fine, I owe you that much." He jumped out of her arm and changed in front of her. Artemis' humanoid form was a slender man with snow white hair and light blue eyes. He reminded her greatly of Lian and of such brotherly fondness.

"My, aren't you a handsome fella?" Minako joked.

"The pleasure is all mine, dear lady." He bowed mockingly in return.

Now everything was alright again between friends.

* * *

As Minako started her life on the Moon, thing progressed well for her. People on the Moon were friendly like back on Venus, though a bit conservative by comparison. She focused most of her energy on training with the other girls and keeping Serena out of trouble.

The five girls have grown attached to each other. They spent almost every waking hour together. Minako was surprise to find the other girls able to transform using their own planetary power. Serena would watch them change and spar with one another. The training was intense but rewarding.

Minako no longer felt as homesick as she did when she first arrived. But still, she wrote as much as possible to her family, telling them of her progress and all the marvels she has seen.

Even Artemis seemed busy. He and Luna were close, after getting over the initial misunderstanding. The pair of them loomed in the gardens, talking in private most of the time.

It's been a year since she first set foot on the Moon. Her training has officially come to a close. The queen has been watching them closely, assessing their strengths and weaknesses. It was on this very day, Queen Serenity announced Minako was to be the leader of the Sailor Scouts and Rei would be her second in command. They stood at the center of the throne room, under the witnesses of Artemis and Luna and swore to Queen Serenity to always protect the princess and to keep their scout identity a secret.

* * *

Minako noticed it right way. The change was subtle but still detectable under her eyes. Serena has been acting funny lately and Minako could not sense what was wrong with the princess.

"What do you think, Rei?" Minako asked the Martian princess, "Do you think something's wrong with Serena?"

"Yes, I do sense a change in her. She's been avoiding us lately. It's so not like her to keep herself locked up in her room." Rei said with a frown.

"What do you think it is?" Makoto asked.

"Serena just won't talk to us about anything." Ami sighed.

Minako got up, "It's no use guessing here. Let's just ask her face to face."

They marched to find Serena, only to hear she's locked herself in her room again.

Minako knocked on the princess' door, "Princess, are you there? Please open the door,"

There was no answer.

Minako knocked again, but it was till the same.

"Someone's in there." Rei stated.

Makoto pushed the door open and Minako led the way in. They found Serena standing in front of a large mirror, staring intently at the image of a man it was displaying.

"Serena!" Minako called.

Serena gasped and with a wave of her hand, the image disappeared from the mirror.

"Why didn't you answer the door? We were worried sick." Ami asked sternly.

"I was just…" Serena tried to explain.

"What were you watching?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing…it's nothing at all…" She laughed nervously, "Come on, let's go out for a walk. It's such a beautiful day today." She said as she pushed them all out of her room

Minako followed behind. Her heart sank with gravity as she realized the truth.

* * *

"Serena is in love." Minako announced quietly to her friends.

"What?" They echoed.

"And not just anyone, she's in love with Prince Endymion of Earth. I saw it in the mirror in her room the other day." She finished gravely. There was no doubt as to what she felt. Being the descendent of the love goddess, Minako was keen and intuitive on this kind of affair.

The other girls frown deeply.

"Earth…the only planet that refuses to ally itself with the Moon Kingdom." Ami replied, "It's too dangerous for Serena to get involved with Endymion. Earth is too unpredictable. Though they are neutral right now, we have no idea when a change will occur."

"Yeah, and what will the queen say about this?" Makoto continued.

"We should talk to Serena about this first." Rei concluded.

They all agreed. First, they have to find out as much as they can before deciding to inform the queen.

Minako made her way to Serena's room, only to find the princess sneaking away under a dark hood.

_Where is she going? I have to follow her_.

With no time to call her friends, Minako decided to follow the princess on her own. Silently, she snuck behind and saw Serena go through a teleporter. Minako quickly did the same.

After being teleported, she found herself in a strange forest. With no idea where she landed, she hastily trailed after the princess.

After taking numerous turns and corners, Serena finally stopped, only to be met by a man in armor. The man was handsome and his face glowed when he saw Serena. They embraced and soon their lips found each other's.

Minako looked away as heat gathered on her cheek. _So Serena and Endymion are this intimate already? I should have known about this sooner!_

Minako was busy thinking to herself when a sword appeared next to her neck and a hand covered her mouth from screaming.

"Stay still if you wish to live." A man's voice whispered.

Minako stiffened, then quickly considered if she should transform. She immediately discarded the idea as the stranger forced her to turn around.

As she came face to face with her attacker, she found her gaze locked with a pair of penetrating silvery eyes.

If the stranger felt awed by Minako's rare beauty, he was certainly doing a good job hiding it. Minako was a little surprised her appearance didn't throw this man off balance, like it did so many others. She could have used it to her advantage to break free.

"I shall release my hand if you will stay clam and answer my questions." He commanded. Minako nodded obediently.

The handsome stranger slowly lifted his hand but kept his sword point at her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Minako decided to try an act. "I…I was only following my mistress here." She said in a frightened voice.

"Who is your mistress?"

"I cannot reveal my lady's identity." She shook her head.

The sword pressed closer to her skin.

Minako was getting irritated of being threatened, but trespassing on a foreign land put her in an disadvantage somewhat.

"Kunzite, is that you?" A voice came from behind the trees. Prince Endymion stepped around and saw his general holding a blonde girl captive. "Why are you here?"

When Serena appeared behind Endymion, she gasped, "Minako?"

"Princess! Thank goodness you're alright!" Minako ran to her charge and whispered in her ear. "We'll talk about this when we get back. Now just follow my lead."

Serena guiltily obeyed her guardian's words.

"My lady, may I have an introduction please?" Minako asked politely.

"Certainly, this is Prince Endymion of Earth and General Kunzite. Gentlemen, this is Princess Minako of Venus and a good friend."

Minako bowed to Endymion, "A pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."

Then she turned to Kunzite and smiled rather provocative at him. _I'll remember you, dear general! No one has ever treated me like such…_

Minako promised herself to remember to give the general an etiquette lesson on how to treat a lady.

Kunzite only inclined his head but remained expressionless.

"We best be going." Minako urged the princess.

Serena looked at Endymion with a terrible longing in her eyes. Endymion shook his head and said softly, "We shall meet again soon. Return home safely and put your friend's heart at rest."

Minako respected the prince's understanding and gently led Serena towards the teleporter. Before turning away, she winked at the stern man behind Endymion, only to receive a severe look. Turning her back towards them, Minako secretly smiled to herself.

It's been a long time since she had a challenge. The man dared to ignore her like a common pest. The Princess of Venus' blood boiled. She decided it's time to give the dear general a lesson not only on manners, but a little instruction in affection wouldn't hurt as well.

* * *

Nekomata...I must be playing too much of the Shin Megami Series. I was thinking of looking into another anime or manga based on some kind of action romance. Any recommendations? I don't like pure romance genres, preferably something either in fantasy/sports/historical. Next up, Minako makes her move on Kunzite!


	15. Naughty Naughty

**ARROWS OF DESTINY**

Disclaimer: I DON NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

* * *

Chapter 14: Naughty Naughty

Once they got back to Serena's room, Minako started chiding the thoughtless princess

"Serena, have you any idea what you were doing?"

Serena winced, "Nothing…happened…"

"Yeah, this time. Gathering from what I had seen, it was not the first time you snuck out to meet prince charming, is it?"

The princess didn't not reply. Her expression told Minako what she needed to know.

"Serena," Minako said gravely, "Why do you think the four of us left our home and were placed here for your protection? Do you think we enjoy being away from our family? We did this out of our allegiance and our friendship. You must consider before you act."

Serena held her head shamefully. But her desire to see Endymion was so hard to bear.

"Have I made myself clear?" Minako said finally.

"Yes…" Serena replied meekly.

Minako nodded.

"Are you going to tell mother about this?" Serena held her breath.

Minako looked over at the pale princess. If she were to tell the queen then Serena would be confined in the palace indefinitely. It was her duty to tell Queen Serenity, but she was also Serena's friend. Minako knew if Serena was never allowed to see Endymion again, her princess will surely suffer greatly. She would have to take some time to talk to her about this.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. No more sneaking off on your own. I will inform the others about this. Whenever you arrange a meeting with Prince Endymion, at least one of us will escort you. Do we agree?"

Serena hugged her friend tightly, "I promise…Thank you, Minako."

* * *

"What?" Rei exploded.

"How can Serena be so foolish?" Makoto frowned.

Minako sighed. She knew her friends would be upset hearing about Serena's little midnight meeting on Earth.

"And you promised her we would escort her should she ever feels the need to see princey again?" Rei said sarcastically.

"It's not like she's going to stop. I just did what I could to minimize her risk. We need time to get her head out of this."

"We should inform the queen." Ami said logically.

"I agree." Rei second that.

"But Serena loves him. Maybe we should give them some space and see how it turns out for now. I mean, though Earth is not allied with the Moon, they are not exactly our enemies either." Makoto said differently.

"What about our sworn duty?" Rei pressed, "We have to let the queen know about this."

"Minako, it's your call." Makoto and Ami turned to their leader.

A part of Minako agreed with Ami and Rei, but Serena looked so happy with the prince. Minako could sense the prince really do love Serena in return. If only Earth was part of their alliance then things would not be so difficult…

"Alright," She said finally, "Let's give them a chance…just give them a little time."

"…Fine." They all agreed with great reluctance.

* * *

"Thanks for covering for me, Minako." Serena clung at her friend.

It's been a week since Minako discovered Serena's little secret, and now she's accompanying her princess to Earth once again.

"Remember, we've only got a short time so don't get carried away." Minako warned. Sneaking Serena out of the Moon made her felt extremely guilty. Lately, she couldn't even look at the queen properly without cursing at herself.

They stepped through the teleporter and once again found themselves in the familiar forest.

"Endymion! It's me, Serena." Serena called out.

A rustling sound came from in front of them and Endymion appeared along with Kunzite and another tall man.

"Princess, Lady Minako." Endymion bowed. The two men behind him also bowed.

"Your Highness, General Kunzite, and…?" Minako curtsied while once again putting on an innocent face in front of the poker face Kunzite and the one that has not been introduced.

The tall man smiled cheerfully, "The legendary beauty of Venus is true. I am General Nephrite, at your service."

"Charmed." Minako gave him a devastating smile, noting the effect it has on the tall general. Kunzite, on the other hand, was not amused. He frowned, as if chiding her for her playfulness.

Serena giggled while taking Endymion's hand.

"You sent for me? What's this big news you wanted to tell me?" Serena asked excitedly.

"Hold on, one at a time." Endymion smiled, "Serena, we've been both worried about the relationship between Earth and the Moon. But recently, there was a huge break through and father has finally agreed to begin talks with your mother."

Serena widened her eyes and hugged Endymion fiercely, "Is that true? Then that mean…"

"There might be hope for us after all…" He gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"That's wonderful news, Your Highness. Open communication between Earth and the Moon would solve many disputes over resource competition, cultural clash and…" Minako stopped herself when she noticed Kunzite eying her with suspicion. Quickly, she put on an innocent empty face, "Most excitingly, I would be able to get myself some of the most precious wardrobes Earth has to offer. It's so refreshing to know."

Minako smiled with satisfaction to see Kunzite's disgusted look at her brilliant performance. She looked back at Serena and winked at her friend.

Serena knew better than to expose her friend's act. It's obvious Minako's interested in the silver general.

"Endymion, let's talk in private." Serena urged.

"My lady, you know you require a chaperone." Minako began.

"Please, Minako?" Serena begged.

Minako could hardly say no when Serena worked her charm. "Alright, but not too long."

Serena squealed in delight and went off with her prince.

Minako turned to face the two generals, amused to see how this would turn out.

"So my lady, how do you like our planet?" Nephrite asked politely.

"It's very beautiful, though I've only been here twice. I wish I could see more of your magnificent planet." Minako smiled.

"What about the Moon? Is it really as mystical as they say?"

Minako gave off a silvery laugh, "Hardly mystical. It's as real as Earth and Venus. The Moon is a place of peace and order. It feels almost like heaven."

"Now I am really curious to see the famed Moon." Nephrite replied.

"Judging by what Prince Endymion just said, I would say the chance is about to come up."

"I am certainly holding my breath. So what about your home planet Venus?"

"Venus is quite a different tale. We Venusians place great value on pleasure. We enjoy treating ourselves to the very best of things." Minako explained.

"I'm sure." Kunzite interrupted, almost accusingly.

Minako tensed and faked a giggle, hiding her fury behind it, "Really, I was about to say we work to our fullest and take pride in the fruit of our labor. How well you know us, dear general."

"My lady is the greatest Venus has to offer." Kunzite said coolly, implying a whole different story.

"So have you fallen for me yet? It usually doesn't take any man very long." Minako waited curiously for his answer.

Kunzite pressed his lips into a thin line and remained silent. To be honest, he was out of character. But there was something about this woman that just brought out the worst in him. Perhaps it's her pleasure-seeking flirtation that's making him angry every time he saw her.

Minako wasn't one to give up. She was tired of seeing Kunzite acting all that every time they meet. The best way to break a man out of his shell was to use the element of surprise. Minako has an old trick up her sleeve.

"I think I should check on the princess." She said while walking past Kunzite.

All of a sudden, she slipped and tried frantically to grab on to something. Out of reflex, Kunzite caught her in his arms and brought her close to his chest.

Minako buried herself in his embrace and faked a small scream. When she calmed herself, her angelic face looked up and beamed with gratitude, "You saved me, General Kunzite. How can I ever thank you?"

Kunzite released her in a flash and took three large steps away from her, his face like the thunder clouds, "Don't mention it."

Minako walked a bit closer to him, "But I must…"

"Really, don't mention it!" Kunzite snapped, perhaps a little louder than he intended.

Nephrite chuckled secretly at their little exchange. The princess of Venus was certainly interested in Kunzite, but Kunzite had never acted this way towards a woman before. Women on Earth flocked to the silver haired man, but they were nothing to him. Kunzite certainly was feeling something for the blonde girl now, even if it's only distaste.

"Oh, looks like they're getting acquainted. How nice!" Serena said while appearing with Endymion.

"They certainly do. I should also bring Jadeite and Zoicite with me next time."

"Splendid idea, you bring your best friends and I can also bring my other three best friends."

"All in good time, Your Highness. Once restrictions are eliminated between Earth and the Moon, we will all be required to get together." Minako smiled, "But now we must be leaving."

Serena's face fell, "So soon?"

"Serena, remember what you promised…" Minako reminded her.

"Alright, I'll see you soon, my love." Serena placed a kiss on Endymion's face and left as swiftly as she came while Minako quickly followed.

"They are rather special princesses, aren't they?" Nephrite nudged Kunzite.

Kunzite remained passive and stony faced. Endymion laughed openly, "Kunzite, you just found yourself a worthy opponent."

"What do you mean?" Kunzite asked.

"Can't you see? Lady Minako is interested in you. But perhaps that's a good thing." Endymion stated.

"How so?"

"All the countless women on Earth weren't able to tempt you, so perhaps a goddess from Venus can light the flames in your heart."

Kunzite straightened, "I don't think we need to go there, Endymion."

"Kunzite, love is a joyful thing. Find it, treasure it and embrace it. That's the best advice I can give you." Endymion patted his friend's should and left with Nephrite.

Kunzite stood, stunned to hear Endymion's words. Eventually, he let out a rare deep chuckle, "Opponent, huh? You don't stand a chance, princess…"

* * *

"Everyone, I called for a whole assembly of the court to announce a good news." Queen Serenity said regally, "I have been in contact with Earth and communications have been rewarding. The Moon will hold a special banquet for the Royal Terran family and a small group of escorts. The celebration will take place in two days and it will mark the beginning of a new era."

Everyone in the assembly clapped with excitement, for they all shared the queen's joyous mood. Serenity was especially delighted. It meant she would finally be able to meet Prince Endymion out in the open.

Minako, and the rest of the girls were having mixed feelings. They have all went with Serena to Earth on different occasions and came back with different reactions. Rei was the first to go, since she wanted to make sure Earth wasn't a hostile place. She came back fuming profanity about a cocky blonde peacock. Minako never did get the man's name out of the Martian princess.

Ami was the next to go. She didn't return as excited as Rei did, but when Minako asked about what happened, Ami would start blushing uncontrollably and start making excuses to make her escape. Serena secretly told her that one of Endymion's general, Zoicite, had a rather engaging conversation with their aquatic friend and seemed quite taken by her.

Makoto, after seeing two of her friend's response, couldn't contain her curiosity. She insisted on going as well. When Makoto came back with Serena, she told Minako about the friendliness of Terrans, especially Endymion's generals. Minako could only stare in disbelief since she heard it was Nephrite and Kunzite accompanying the prince. Minako could not and would not believe Kunzite to be an openly friendly person. Though Minako still denied it, she did feel a surge of envy when she misunderstood about Kunzite and Makoto together. Luckily, Makoto went on to list a number of Nephrite's personal merits.

"In two days…" Minako muttered to herself. In two more days she would be able to continue this little game she started. Minako only wanted to drag Kunzite around her fingers a little so he would never underestimate the power of a Venusian, or simply, the power of a woman. Now he would be playing on her side of the field.

Minako smiled a bit wickedly at the thought and began preparing herself for the upcoming fireworks.

* * *

"The Royal Majesties, King Erde and Queen Hav, Crown Prince Endymion and representing generals." The announcer boomed as the guests of honor stepped through the transporter.

"Dear Erde and Hav, welcome, how was the trip?" Queen Serenity greeted her guests.

"Wonderful! The first ever Earth-Moon state visit. We are making history today." King Erde boomed.

Queen Serenity smiled and turned to the prince, "Endymion, may you find the Moon as pleasant as Earth. Why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

The five young men bowed and Endymion spoke politely, "This is General Kunzite, General Nephrite, General Jadeite and General Zoicite."

The queen beamed with pride. She then turned their attention to her daughter, "Let me introduce you to my daughter, Princess Serenity."

Serena curtsied gracefully, looking every inch the heir to the Moon ought to be and met the Terran king's scrutinizing gaze. King Erde laughed out, "You've got a pretty girl for a daughter, Serenity."

"She's my pride and joy." Queen Serenity touched her daughter's cheek in affection.

"Also, my daughter's lady-in-waiting, Princess Minako of Venus, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Makoto of Jupiter and Princess Ami of Mercury."

"Aren't they all just lovely, dear?" Queen Hav stated, regretting again to never producing a daughter.

"I agree, they are all like my own children." Queen Serenity said sincerely, "Oh, where are my manners? You should all rest up from now. We have a big party to attend to tonight."

The three majesties walked off talking together, leaving the rest to Luna.

Luna asked to take them to their quarters. Serena and Endymion did not wish to be apart, but could not act too obvious under watchful eyes. Minako had to practically drag Serena away to avoid suspicion.

"Alright, it's time to dress you up, Serena." Ami said, picking out a crystal white gown from the royal closet.

"I can handle it guys. Why don't all of you get prepared as well? It's going to be a big night for all of us." Serena said, ushering her friends out of her chamber.

With the princess' door firmly shut, the four girls looked at each other and shook their heads.

* * *

The ballroom was filled with flowers and champagne. Laughter and comfort were in the air. Serena came into the ballroom, being escorted by all of her friends.

Serena wore the traditional white representing the purity of the moon, while the other girls wore colors representing their own houses.

Minako felt her eyes started wondering ever since she entered the room. As she scanned the room, she told herself she was trying to assess the environment for danger, but her assessment ended as soon as she hit polar ice. Kunzite's cool glare once again captured her attention and Minako winked at him unexpectedly. He glowered and turned his eyes away immediately.

The customary speeches were made. Once that's over, it was expected for the hosts to start the first dance. Seeing Queen Serenity has no partner, King Erde was about to get up when Endymion laid a gentle hand on his father's shoulder. He stepped forth and walked directly over to the queen.

"Your Majesty, may I have this dance?"

"Of course. Thank you, Endymion." The queen accepted and began the dance rounds.

Serena was a little disappointed but remembered this was an official gathering. Endymion was only doing his duty so she must do her part as well.

When the first dance came to a close, Endymion returned the queen to the throne and asked finally asked for Serena.

Serena looked at Endymion's broad hand and took it, lost in each other's arms.

Jadeite came immediately to ask Rei, much to her annoyance, while Nephrite greeted Makoto cheerfully and Zoicite and Ami gathered. One after the other, they were paired off into the dance floor.

Minako was doing her best not paying too much attention to Kunzite. A group of young nobles spread around her like a garden, vying for her attention. Minako enjoyed a few harmless flirts and they really did try hard to make her happy.

But a voice cut in, "Lady Venus, may I have this dance?"

Minako looked up to see Kunzite extending his hand to her. She could see a bit of resentment in his eyes about asking her. In the heat of the moment, the idea of refusal flashed across her head. But she did not forget the purpose of tonight's event.

She smoothed out a small wrinkle on her dress and gathered herself up to place her hand in his. "It would be my honor."

He gripped her hand firmly and pulled her to him. Minako stumbled a little to catch up with his movement. He held her stiffly, making sure there was enough personal space between them.

The same irritation that always accompanied Minako whenever she saw him surfaced again. She pulled herself a little closer and whispered into his ears, "Why bother asking when you seem so unwilling?"

"Because I lost."

Minako blinked a few times, "Excuse me?"

Kunzite spinned her around the dance floor and said, "I lost the draw to the others so I get last pick."

"What?"

"They wanted to dance with the other princesses so I had to ask you."

Minako hated his bluntness. She stepped on his foot purposely and quickly muttered a small apology. Kunzite didn't even flinch.

"Oh, how dreadful speaking so to a lady. Really general, shame on you." Minako chided, shooting him a seductive look.

The corner of Kunzite's mouth tightened as they serenaded across the room. He looked around him and saw his friends seemingly enjoying themselves with the other girls. Again, he could not help but curse his own luck at being stuck with this airhead of a princess. Heaven knows he's had enough bimbos after him on earth, but now he's got a Venusian good-for-nothing princess trailing after him as well. If it weren't for the diplomatic relationship between the planets, Kunzite would have gladly brush off Minako in a second.

Minako laid her hand gently on the general's arm. She could feel him tense up whenever she drifted close to him. It was fun toying with this man but she's growing tired of his control over himself. It's against her Venusian principles. People should try to enjoy themselves whenever possible. Minako didn't understand how Kunzite's mind worked. She didn't comprehend why Kunzite tried so hard to control his own emotions.

Finally, the music came to an end. If Kunzite felt relief, then he certainly did not show it on his face. He escorted her back to her group and took his leave. Minako watched him go with a strange glitter in her eyes.

After the party…

Minako went to check up on Serena to make sure she was alright. The Moon Princess was too excited to go to sleep. She blabbed endlessly about her dark handsome prince. Minako thought about her own night, but unlike Serena's soft gentle date, her dream man was an ice cube.

As she sat on her bed in her night gown, she gently tickled Artemis' furry head.

"Artemis, am I so unpleasant?" Minako asked randomly.

Artemis purred in surprise, "How absurd! Of course not! You are the most beautiful woman I know!"

"Except Luna, right?" Minako said sneakily.

Artemis actually blushed. He jumped on all fours and stuttered, "What are you…what are you talking about?"

"You forget, I am the Goddess of Love. You can't hide it from me, not even a cat." Minako said proudly.

Artemis moaned. "Anyways, why the sudden doubt in yourself? You have never been one to talk so discouragingly."

"It's nothing…It's just that HE always seems to be annoyed with me."

"Ah." Artemis understood.

"Either he's not mortal or I've lost my touch. Don't men dig the innocent princess act anymore?" Minako said finally.

"Minako, have you ever wonder why people get married and leave their own family?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Because of Love?"

"Yes, so do you agree love between a man and a woman is stronger than the bond between parent-child or sister-brother?"

Minako thought about it for a minute and nodded her agreement.

"Let me ask you another question, have you ever met a man you wanted to be with that you are willing to leave your family for the rest of your life?"

She thought about it again and reluctantly shook her head.

"There you go. You have just admitted you have never been in love." Artemis concluded.

Minako opened her mouth to object, but the truth of Artemis' words hit her square on. For the first time in her life, Minako finally admitted she has been loveless…romantically. All the flings and flirtation were just meaningless infatuations. They were silly crushes she used to pass time. She has never loved anyone. The only person she has ever remotely considered stay with was Kunzite.

"Are you saying I'm in love with him?" Minako said shockingly. She admitted being drawn to him and could think of little else ever since their meeting. But to fall for such a serious stiff was out of the question!

"I don't know. Only your heart can tell you that." Artemis yawned and stretched. He jumped off the bed and hopped out of the room. Leaving a very confused and lonely Minako to her own thoughts.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Queen Serenity has ordered Serena and her court to entertain their guests while she began discussion with King Erde and Queen Hav. Serena couldn't have been happier.

The entire group circled around the palace, going from the study, dining halls all the way to the stable and garden.

"The moon is indeed beautiful beyond words." Zoicite said after taking in some fresh air. "The architecture is simply amazing to the eyes. Tell me, Lady Ami, a bit of the history please."

"Well," Ami blushed under his gaze, "The Moon Palace was constructed since the first reigning monarch of the moon. The entire structure is composed of a special Lunarian blanche crystal, an extremely rare gem only found on the moon. This material not only can withstand extreme temperature, it also has a strong resistance to aging, thus the longevity of its pure white color."

"Ami, you do know your history." Serena smiled at her friend.

"She certainly does." Zoicite said admiringly. Ami looked down in embarrassment, but held a small smile at the corner of her lips.

"Princess, may Makoto and I be excused please?" Rei asked.

"What's the matter?" Serena glanced at the Martian princess.

"I have some pressing matters to attend to." She said stiffly.

"Are you leaving so soon? May I be of service perhaps?" Jadeite said eagerly.

"Please don't trouble yourself, General Jadeite." Rei tossed her hair in reply.

"But I insist." Jadeite grinned at her, making the dark haired princess grit her teeth.

Endymion saw Jadeite passed a wink at him and smiled, "Lady Rei, just let Jadeite help. He might not look much but he can come in rather handy in a lot of situations."

Rei was about to firmly object but Serena added in quickly, "That's a great idea, Endymion! Another example of the bond between the Earth and the Moon. People would again see this as a union between the planets."

Any further argument from Rei was sealed.

"Are you leaving too, Makoto?" Minako asked the brunette.

"Yeah, I promised to personally bake a pie for Nephrite." Makoto stood up.

"Really? Now?" Nephrite's eyes lit up.

"Of course! I've been away from the kitchen too long. Now's a good time to get back. So what do you say?" She offered.

"My stomach is not objecting." Nephrite got up instantly and they left happily together.

Rei immediately stormed off as well with Jadeite hot on her trail, ranting on to further aggravate her.

"Well, it seems like we all found someone interesting on talk to." Serena giggled.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Minako muttered to herself, catching a quick look at Kunzite.

"Minako," Serena's voice pulled Minako's attention back, "Could you?"

"What? Sorry, what did you say?" Minako brought her eyes to her pleading friend.

Serena whispered, "I'd like to meet Endymion tonight…"

Minako hardened her eyes, "No."

"Please…"

"Absolutely not! Do you want your mother to find out?"

"That's why I'm asking for your help." Serena begged.

Minako stood up and said, "Princess, a word in private please."

Serena followed Minako and they talked in private.

"Serena, I can't keep helping you sneak away. Especially not on the moon."

"Please, there are some things I cannot discuss with him in public. I just want two…no, one hour with him."

"Did he ask you to meet him?" Minako had to ask to be sure.

"No! Endymion would never. It was all my idea."

Minako sighed. Serena was at it again. She knew her princess well enough to know she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted.

"Alright, but only for one hour. You can meet at the stable after midnight. I'll make sure the guards do not patrol near that area. But be quick about it."

"Oh thank you." Serena hugged her golden friend.

Somehow, Minako has a bad feeling about tonight.

* * *

Minako once again snuck her princess out of her room after midnight and met up with Endymion and Kunzite at the stable. The two highnesses only had eyes for each other and went to the further end to discuss in private. Minako and Kunzite were left near the entrance to stare at each other.

After her talk with Artemis, Minako started feeling quite self-conscious around Kunzite. She turned her gaze elsewhere and could not meet his eyes. Kunzite remained quiet like always. Minutes after minutes ticked by in silence.

After what seemed like an eternity, Serena and Endymion reappeared. Serena hugged Minako without a word but a big smile plastered over her face.

She whispered excitedly into the Venusian's ear, "Minako, he asked me to marry him and I said yes!"

Minako widened her eyes in surprise, but softened it again as joy flooded her. "I'm so happy for you."

Endymion also smiled at his friend while they shook hands and a clap on the back.

"Now we just have to wait for the negotiation to finish and I can announce the big news." Endymion answered.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" Serena could barely contain her eagerness.

Minako beamed but suddenly swirled around in alert. Kunzite also turned around in an instant.

"There are people coming, you must hide." He said quietly to Endymion and Serena. Minako understood the gravity of the condition. If the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon were found in such a compromising situation, there would be great trouble.

Minako acted right away for she had no time. She pushed Serena, Kunzite and Endymion into the stable and closed the door.

The guards came right around the corner and saw her standing there alone. They came forth and bowed, "Lady Minako, what are you doing here at this time of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep and thought I might take a ride to calm myself." She said sweetly.

"Alright, but please be careful. A beautiful lady like you should not go out unescorted." The guards saluted.

Minako inclined her head in appreciation.

Just when the guards were about to leave, a small sneeze came out of the stable.

"What was that?" One of the guards said, "Did you hear that?"

"I think it came from the stable." Another guard replied, "Let's look inside."

"No!" Minako said quickly, "It's probably just a horse catching a cold."

The guards all looked dubious as they move closer to the stable. Minako started to panic as she struggled to think of what to do.

Suddenly, the door to the stable opened and Kunzite walked out.

"General Kunzite, what are you doing here?" The guards questioned suspiciously.

"I was only…"

"He's here with me!" Minako cut in before he could finish.

"What?"

"I said he's with me. So I appreciate it if this doesn't get out." Minako said calmly.

The look of comprehension flooded through the guards as they start shooting naughty looks at each other.

Minako blushed. She knew what this meant. A man and a woman out at this hour together and alone could only mean one thing. She hadn't really considered what she had blurted out. The only thought she had was to protect the couple hiding in the stable. Now she was terrified of Kunzite's reaction.

The guards gave her a hasty promise of silence and walked off into the night, leaving Minako helplessly alone with the silvery general.

Minako bit her lip and wordless turned around to face him. When she looked up, his frosty mask had twisted to what could only be described as thundering rage.

* * *

I want to say a special thank you to **Minako-chan4** for pointing out Artemis' and Luna's race. I had no idea since I missed the Sailor V manga. I guess I should have done my research more carefully. Haha, anywayz, now that Minako has seriously pissed off Kunzite, what's gonna happen to them? Any guesses?


	16. And Now We are One

**ARROWS OF DESTINY**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

* * *

Chapter 15: And Now We are One

"What the hell did you just say?" Kunzite breathed every word in a quiet deadly voice.

Minako backed away a little, as he advanced towards her.

"I…I was only…" She tried to explain…

"You were only?" He repeated softly, not halting his steps.

"I...didn't really mean it like…"

He edged up close to her and took a handful of her golden locks, toying it in his hand.

"Please, continue." He whispered beside her.

"Kunzite, I can explain everything." She trembled a bit under his touch.

"But that won't do any good now, will it? You know the guards are bound to talk in palace gossip."

"I'm sorry, I…wasn't thinking…I…"

Kunzite released her hair and grabbed both of her shoulders, "That's my point. You weren't thinking. In fact, I don't think you know how to think." He told her harshly.

Minako was stung by his words. While it's true she played the innocent bimbo in front of him, she had never expected him to be so frank about it. She knew she made a mistake, but to have it thrown in her face…it was unbearable.

Kunzite couldn't control himself. This little airhead has ruined him and possibly jeopardize the peace talk between the planets. A royal princess from Venus and a Terran general found together in the late night without others? This will be the greatest scandal in the galaxy!

The more he spoke, the more heated he got. His hands almost bit into her arm as he shook her. Minako winced in pain, but withstood from crying out. She understood his frustration but she did not realize Kunzite would become so…emotional…

"Kunzite! What are you doing? Release her!" Endymion ordered as he emerged from the stable with the stunned Serena.

Kunzite ignored the prince and keep his glare on Minako.

"Kunzite!" Endymion said authoritatively.

Slowly and reluctantly, Kunzite let go.

"What happened here?" Serena asked while coming to Minako's side. Minako and Kunzite didn't speak; both have their eyes on each other.

"Lady Minako?" Since Kunzite refused to share, the prince looked to Minako for the story.

"There was a misunderstanding on my part…I…" Minako did not know where to begin.

"I heard the guards but couldn't make out what they were saying." Serena said.

"Your Highnesses can wait till tomorrow morning. I'm sure the news will spread to your ears by then." Kunzite snapped and left abruptly.

"Kunzite!" Endymion called after his guard furiously. Endymion turned towards the ladies and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry, please excuse him. He's never like this though…"

"It's not his fault…it's mine…" Minako looked down in shame. She did not know how to find the words to explain. She looked up at the frowning couple and shook her head, "Like Kunzite said, you will both find out in the morning no doubt. Please do not ask anymore, excuse me."

Minako ran as fast as she could to get back into her room. Once inside her own chamber, she threw herself on her bed and silently screamed out the mess she has made.

* * *

The next morning, Luna came knocking on Minako's door.

"Lady Minako, Her Majesty requests your presence in the throne room immediately." Luna reported.

Minako was already dressed and ready for this. "I am ready."

On her way to meet the queen, maids and guards were giving her peculiar stares and small giggles. But Minako held her head up high and ignored all of them.

When she entered the throne room, a full audience was in session along with King Erde and his entire escort. Even Serena and her friends were already there waiting. They all wore a concern yet disbelieving expression on their face. The only person Minako was afraid to look at was Kunzite.

"Come forth, Princess Minako." Queen Serenity said sternly.

"Your Majesty." Minako replied.

"Dear child, a disturbing rumor about you has reached the court today. I would ask for your witness regarding the validity of this news."

"May I ask Your Majesty on the facts please?" Minako looked up.

The queen sighed, "Alright, were you with General Kunzite last night at the stable alone?"

Before Minako could reply, King Erde boomed, "I want to hear it from Kunzite as well. Speak truthfully, both of you!"

Minako found herself fighting a losing battle. If she admitted to the question, Kunzite would hate her for the rest of his life, but her honor would not allow her to lie to her queen.

Minako fought to find the right answer, but in the end, she could only keep silent.

"Minako, were you or were you not together with him?" The queen pushed harder.

The Venusian princess took a deep breath and braced herself, "Your Majesty, I was…"

"We were indeed together, Your Majesties." Kunzite stepped forth behind her and said.

The whole court gasped and Minako turned pale. She stole a quick glance behind her to see Kunzite's eyes as cold as steel.

"Kunzite!" King Erde roared angrily.

"Your Majesty," Kunzite kneeled down, "I cannot lie to my liege. The princess and I were indeed together. It was never my intent to tarnish the princess' reputation nor the hospitality of the Moon Kingdom."

"Then why, Kunzite?" Queen Serenity asked gently.

"Because…it's because…" Kunzite looked down to search for the right words.

"Because we have feelings for each other!" Minako answered instead of him. She too kneeled down beside Kunzite and looked at her queen bravely.

"Is that true, Princess Minako?" The queen demanded in a surprised tone, hushing the excited court.

Minako spoke with clarity, "Yes."

It wasn't a lie, at least not to Minako anyways. Minako was interested in the general…maybe her feelings even went a little farther than that. The general, on the other hand, was not completely unaffected by her either.

"Outrageous! Totally unacceptable!" The King of Earth condemned, he turned to Queen Serenity in shame, "Serenity, my sincerest apology. I cannot believe our best general would do something so foolish. His improper behaviour will be punished. I will see to it myself."

The Queen, however, put up a hand to stop him from saying more. "Dear Erde, if I may be the judge in this matter?"

"Of course!" The king said quickly, giving Kunzite a hard stare.

"Princess Minako, General Kunzite…Your misconducts are not to be tolerated in my kingdom." The queen stated. Serena and the girls held on to each other for support, fearing what the queen was about to do to their friend.

"A young lady meeting a gentleman unescorted is simply out of the question…" The queen suddenly smiled, "However, it also brings joy to my heart to see one of my most trusted subject happy with non other than the most respected of the Terran generals. It must be a sign from the gods themselves for this alliance to be complete."

"Mother, what are you doing?" Serena tugged at her mother's sleeve and whispered.

"Hush," She chided her daughter and turned to the audience, "It is hereby my decree that Princess Minako of Venus be promised to General Kunzite of Earth. Let all subjects in this solar system rejoice at their joining!"

The court cheered as the queen solved the case. King Erde and Queen Hav laughed out loud at Serenity's cleverness. With Kunzite betrothed to Minako, Venus surely would not object to Earth into the alliance. Why, Earth would gain a powerful ally from this union.

Minako's friend came and each of them hugged her and whispered their silent congratulations. Serena was especially ecstatic.

"Minako, I had no idea!" Serena giggled.

Minako could only laugh nervously.

"Kunzite! I never thought I would live to see the day." Jadeite smacked him one.

"Nor did I!" Nephrite agreed.

The prince came and patted Kunzite's shoulder. "Congratulation! She's a beautiful girl."

Kunzite's expression remained frigid. No one noticed the clenched fists at his side or the dangerous glow in his silvery eyes. But Minako did. She knew she would have one heck of a price to pay, the price for trapping this man in her world.

* * *

"Come, Minako. Tell us all about it!" Makoto said happily.

"Yes, tell us how this came to be. And don't leave anything out." Ami said quietly, staring into her friend's azure eyes.

Minako shifted nervously in her chair and under various gazes. Makoto and Serena were overjoyed but Ami and Rei were skeptical about it. She knew she would have to explain the whole truth to them sooner or later.

"Where should I begin…" Minako started.

"At the beginning…or with last night." Rei said.

Minako sighed, "Alright, I was with him last night, it's true. I was only there to accompany Serena to meet Endymion. Kunzite was also accompanying the prince."

"So while the Highnesses talked in private, the two of you were discovered?" Ami managed to come to the point.

"Yes."

"Then where did the story of the two of you in love come from?" Rei pressed on.

"Well…you see…I couldn't expose Serena. So when the guards questioned me, I had to give them a believable story as to why we were there. I guess the words just came out."

"What!" All the other girls gasped.

"So it's not true then?" Makoto said.

"Not really…" Minako laughed bitterly.

"Oh lord…" Serena said, "It's my fault…"

"No, Serena. I could have said something else but I didn't. Don't blame yourself for my mistake." Minako comforted the delicate princess.

"Minako…" Rei felt so sorry for her friend. Her loyalty has trapped her in a loveless betrothal. Even so, she has the strength to face the unexpected future.

"Anyways, looks like my future is set. The queen has already arranged to have the engagement ceremony in three days. At least I will be able to see my parents again." Minako tried to think on the bright side of things.

"Kunzite might not love me, but I'm sure he will respect me as the princess I am."

* * *

Kunzite has to admit that he has never wanted to lash out at someone else this much in his entire life. The bimbo once again amazed him with her blatant lie of them in love. Everyone that knew him could see through her little charade. But why do his friends have a huge smile plastered on their face even after he has explained the situation to them?

"I thought I explained it very clearly. Perhaps I should repeat myself…"

Kunzite was cut off by Jadeite, "No, no, we got your story. But there is a brighter side to all of this you know."

"What's that?" Kunzite said frostily.

"That you finally met the girl that makes you feel human." Nephrite responded.

"What does that mean?" The silver general said with disgust.

"Kunzite, you are a loyal friend and the fiercest warrior we know. We cannot ask for a better leader or a comrade. Yet you never seem to relax around anyone. Every once in a while it doesn't hurt to loosen up and have a bit of fun." Zoicite explained.

"Yeah, you need someone to lighten you up. I think Princess Minako is just the person to do the job. For starters, Venusians are most famous for finding pleasures in life." Endymion finished.

"Finding pleasures in life…and indulging in them no less." Kunzite dismissed the idea.

"A little indulgence never hurts anyone." Jadeite shrugged.

"The matter has been settled. Best prepare yourself. I heard you're about to meet your in-laws in a few days. From what I can gather from Princess Ami, your future father-in-law and brother-in-law are not going to be easy to deal with, especially since you stole a big chunk of their heart away from them." Zoicite joked.

Kunzite put his hand up and felt the throbbing pain in his head.

* * *

"Mother! Father!" Minako sprinted to hug her parents. Queen Amora and Commander Consort Hephas laughed joyously at the sight of their lovely daughter. The three of them embraced tightly without a word.

"Hey, any room for me?" A voice came from behind. Minako looked up to see her brother winking at her.

"Lian! Big brother!" She laughed and ran towards him. Lian lifted Minako up and spinned her in circles.

Everyone watched in wonder at their display of affections. There's no question in their mind about the closeness of their bonds. Kunzite's expression darkened a bit while watching his new in-laws. He disliked the idea of entertaining and keeping up a façade with Minako, just to fool those who did not know the truth.

Though they carried themselves with pride and formality, he could see a hint of gentleness sparkling in their eyes. Commander Hephas was ever so careful and protective of the Queen. Love was obvious when they glance at each other. The look they gave to their only daughter was one mixed of pride and sorrow. Kunzite actually felt a little envious of their close connection.

Suddenly, he felt a piercing gaze directed at him. Reactively, Kunzite scanned the crowd and found a pair of familiar azure eyes staring intently at him. Prince Lian's scrutinizing gaze was disturbing but Kunzite returned his gaze without flinching. The two equally impressive men locked gazes with each other until finally Lian smirked and shifted away to follow his parents.

The queen and her consort went immediately to Queen Serenity, showing their respect to their host and liege. Queen Serenity smiled gently and led the Majesties towards him.

"Minako, why don't you make the introduction?" Serenity said gently.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Mother, Father, Lian, this is General Kunzite…my betrothed. Kunzite, this is my family, Queen Amora, Commander Hephas and Prince Lian." Minako said a little sheepishly. She held on to her breath to see their reaction.

Kunzite saluted and bowed deeply. "It is my pleasure to meet the Grace of Venus. I hope I have not disappointed you all after such extensive travel. It is my sincerest wish and honor to one day be called family."

Jadeite whistled in the background. Endymion smiled, satisfied with Kunzite's presentation.

Queen Amora smiled lovely at her new son-in-law, apparently happy with what she saw, but Hephas remained stern and judgmental. He sniffed slightly and gave him a that-remains-to-be-seen look. Kunzite did not miss the message.

King Erde and Queen Hav stepped forward and exchanged greetings with Minako's parents.

"Kunzite is a fine young man, one of the best I have seen. He is also one of the luckiest. After all, Minako is a rare beauty." Erde boomed.

Hephas laughed in return, hearing such praise about his daughter. He slapped Erde's arm and walked together inside.

After all the Majesties have left, Lian stepped forth. "Kunzite, is it? I must say I am impressed. My little sister is rather stubborn. To have her accept you must be a difficult task."

"Lian!" Minako said wide-eyed, mortified at what her brother just said.

"But…I wonder…It all happened so fast…Minako never mentioned it in her letters and seeing our little family display, I guess everyone can tell we aren't the type to keep secrets from each other." The Prince said skeptically, while glancing sideways at his sister's discomfort.

"I understand your concern, but time flies when you are in bliss. Minako and I felt it was destiny when we met. She must have neglected to mention it." Kunzite gave him a perfect smile, "Though I am truly sorry for damaging the princess' reputation with our little midnight escapade, we cannot hid our emotions in the dark forever. So in a way, I am thankful to have this in the open, isn't that right, Minako?" Kunzite pulled Minako to him and lifted her face towards him. Minako almost gasped when his arms circled around her slender waist.

Lian narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what it was he felt that seemed so strange to him. Minako blushed as she felt Kunzite's breath brush her cheek. She put her hands on his chest tentatively and leaned her head on his shoulder. If Kunzite felt surprised, he did not let it show.

Serena sighed dreamily, entirely happy for the loving display of the beautiful couple in front of her. The others have mixed expression on their faces.

Lian dropped his gaze slowly and chuckled deeply. "I see how it is. It truly is a mystery…a mystery indeed." He said, giving a meaningful look to Kunzite before leaving to join his parents.

* * *

I've left this story too long so it took a while to recollect my thoughts again to keep going. I must admit...work is taking up a tremendous amount of my time...but enough of the excuses. Next up, Lian and Kunzite will spar with each other! Can Kunzite and Minako keep the image up without her brother noticing?


	17. Chocolate

**ARROWS OF DESTINY**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

* * *

Chapter 16: Chocolate

"Come here, dear." Queen Amora gesture for her daughter to approach. Minako walked in with Kunzite and took the seat next to her mother, directly across from Queen Serenity and Queen Hav.

"Inseparable already?" Queen Serenity joked. Kunzite stood with his back stiff, expressionless as always. The other ladies in the room all laughed.

"Kunzite, I believe Hephas and Lian would like a word with you. You may find them in the courtyard waiting." Queen Amora said gently.

"I understand. Please excuse me." He bowed and braced himself before leaving the room.

"I thought it would be a good time to talk with just us girls. In two days, you'll be half-married." Her mother said to Minako.

"Oh, mother…There's no such thing as a half-marriage." Minako groaned.

"Now, now…Minako, as a Venusian, you know how sacred it is to honor a marriage. This is the ultimate expression of your deepest feeling, the joining of a man and a woman. You have given your heart willingly to this man and thus given him power over you. But vice versa, you also have dominion over his heart as well."

"Goodness, Amora! You make marriage sound like a struggle for power." Queen Hav chuckled.

"In a way it is." Amora shrugged, "That's also why compromising is so important in a relationship. But Hephas is never one to command. He's such a loving man!"

"I know, Erde can be stubborn sometimes but he always relents when I insist." Queen Hav agreed.

Even Queen Serenity joined in, "Serena's father is no different…"

"Majesties!" Minako quickly cut in before this went further, "May I ask why I've been summoned?" She was blushing furiously.

"Ahem, well you see, Minako. The ladies here have been talking and we'd like to ask you a few things." Queen Serenity coughed uncomfortably.

"As Your Majesty commands." Minako replied.

"The matter is somewhat delicate so I completely understand if you choose not to share…"

"What Queen Serenity is saying, is that we want you to tell us about you and Kunzite." Queen Amora said directly.

"Mother!" Now Minako was blushing to the root of her hair.

"There's no need to be shy. You are after all going to be a married woman. We're just really curious as to how you and Kunzite fell in love. I've known Kunzite for a long time and he's one of the most dependable person I know. Yet as much as the ladies fancy him, he has always been distant and passive to their attention. I thought he was going to be confirmed bachelor for sure, but thank goodness he found you." Hav said sincerely.

"…" Minako was speechless.

"So dear, we're waiting…" Queen Amora said eagerly, her eyes sparkling with interest.

Minako looked around the room and found three pairs of eyes glued to her, waiting for her answer.

"Dear Goddess, help me through this." She mumbled to herself pitifully.

* * *

"Kunzite, just the person we've been expecting." Commander Hephas noticed. Kunzite paced over to where his future father and brother-in-law stood. They both held a sword in their hands, taking casual blows at each other.

"Since the ladies are talking among themselves, I thought you gentlemen could get a bit of exercise." He stopped and placed his sword into the sheath.

"As you wish." Kunzite said shortly.

Lian and Hephas shared a quick look at each other.

The blonde prince smiled and said, "Why don't we spar a little? What do you say, General Kunzite, are you up for the challenge?"

Kunzite could see Lian was trying to provoke him. This was a test…of his skills perhaps. He did not want to back down. If Prince Lian thought he was easy prey, then he will have to prove him otherwise.

"I accept."

Hephas stood between the two men. On his left, Prince Lian flashed as bright and searing as the sunlight, while on his right, Kunzite held his sword tightly, an image of icy calmness.

"Begin!"

The two of them circled each other cautiously. Both were weary of each other, testing and waiting for the chance to take the preemptive. Lian decided to go on the attack first. He took a quick swing, which Kunzite easily parried. The exchange of blows began in a rhythm. Nether of them were backing down from each other. Sparks flew as the blades collided.

Hephas watched in admiration. Lian was his best student and the greatest swordsman on Venus. Yet Kunzite too was remarkable. The commander might not approve of him as his son-in-law yet, but he respected Kunzite as a fellow soldier of skill and reflex.

Lian swung again, forcing Kunzite to take a few steps back. "Come on, is this all you got?" He taunted.

Kunzite's eyes flashed dangerously. He shook Lian off with a massive force and lunged forth. Lian quickly side stepped and repositioned himself.

Once again the two men locked gaze.

"You do not deserve her." Lian said quietly.

"One shall not judge what one does not know." Kunzite countered.

"I sense no passion. A relationship without love will surely destroy her."

"You speak as if you know me. Do not presume to understand my heart." Kunzite said coldly.

"You have no heart." Lian said finally.

Kunzite clenched his teeth and thrusted his sword directly forth. Lian managed to bring his sword up in time to stop the deadly blow to his neck. When he glanced into Kunzite's eyes, he could see the storm of emotions hiding inside.

"I think this is enough for today." Lian said all of a sudden. He has learned enough for now. "Thank you for the duel, General Kunzite. I have learned quite a lot today."

Kunzite grunted and shielded his sword. He bowed to the commander and left as quietly as he came.

"So? What do you think?" Hephas asked his son.

"I still think there's something fishy going on. But he's a hard man to read." What Lian did not mention to his father, was that he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow Kunzite will hurt Minako.

He could only pray to their patron, Goddess Aphrodite, to guard his little sister from whatever misfortunes that may or may not come to be.

* * *

After the embarrassing session with the Majesties, Minako retreated to be with her friends. They gathered in Serena's room for some afternoon tea.

"You got a big day tomorrow, Minako." Makoto said to her friend.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's so soon." She sighed.

"Why the big sigh? The engagement is only the second most important day in a girl's life, besides the wedding day." Serena giggled.

"Everything happened so fast, it's a little hard to believe. There are still other problems…"

"Such as?" Serena asked.

Ami, Makoto and Rei rolled their eyes at Serena. Their friend almost seemed too simple at times.

"Serena, use your head. There's the whole Sailor identity issue as well." Rei said.

"Oh!" Serena caught on, "What are you going to do?" She turned to Minako.

"I am the leader of the Sailor Scouts. It is my sworn duty to protect the Moon Kingdom and Princess Serena. Nothing will hinder me from doing my job." Minako stated calmly.

"It will be difficult to hide it from Kunzite, won't it?" Serena said sympathetically.

"Perhaps. But our identity must be kept a secret, as part of the oath we have sworn." Minako has no idea what she was going to do to keep Kunzite from noticing. As Princess Minako, she could pretend to be the blonde airhead all she wanted, but as Sailor Venus, she has to be sharp and alert at all times. Such difference in personality could cause problems if Kunzite was ever to meet Sailor Venus. If that should ever happen, then she would have to take great care in her dealings with Kunzite. He was not a person that could be easily fooled.

Serena took Minako's hands into her own. "Minako, I'm sorry. It's my fault for everything. I got you in this mess with Kunzite and shackled you to protecting my life. All of you…I'm so so sorry but thankful you're all here." The Princess has tears in her eyes.

Minako smiled and gently wiped her tears away, "Come on, don't be like this. I told you, I'm going to face it head on. It's not that bad. Everything will work out, I promise."

"Minako…" Rei said.

"Let's enjoy ourselves before the ball tonight. Makoto, I'd like to have some of your famous chocolate pie. Ami and Rei, could you guys help me with my hair? Serena, how about helping me pick out a dress? After all, I have to be the belle of the ball tonight."

Her friends nodded and started on their task, temporarily forgetting their worries for the time being.

* * *

The entire ballroom shone with laughter and joy. Couples danced in circles, serenading around the middle of the room. The Majesties were seated on their thrones, talking quietly among themselves.

Endymion had politely asked Serena to dance, which was accepted with obvious eagerness. As they entered the dance floor, couples moved out of their way and watched the two move gracefully.

"I do hope Minako and Kunzite will be happy together." Serena sighed.

"Don't worry. Kunzite is an honorable man. He will cherish and protect her." Endymion answered.

"But will he love her?" Serena cried.

"Serena…" Even Endymion could not reply to that particular question. "We'll just have to watch them at a distance to make sure things work out."

Though the Prince knew about Kunzite's opinion of the Venusian Princess, he could not let Serena and her friends know. It would only drive an edge not only between him and Serena, but also between his generals and the ladies. Most importantly, Minako would be hurt deeply to know she's despised by her soon-to-be husband.

Suddenly, the large door at the top of the staircase opened. Minako and Kunzite emerged with arms linked to each other.

The couple looked perfect together. Minako had her hair curled a bit, cascading down her back like a veil. Dressed in layers of pale white silk, her gown stretched out behind her, moving with her as she took every delicate step. Kunzite was also dressed in pure white. No longer was he dressed in his militant clothing. Now in a well tailored tuxedo and a matching silver cape, he carefully guided Minako down the long flight of stairs.

Everyone automatically moved out of their way, staring in admiration. Ladies giggled and blushed as Kunzite walked pass them while gentlemen looked longingly at Minako's lovely form.

The couple stopped just before the Majesties, bowing deeply before standing up.

Queen Serenity stood up from her throne. "Today is a special day as one of our lovely daughters from our sister planet Venus, reaches the next phase of her life. Princess Minako of Venus, are you prepared to be promised to the man next to you?"

Minako looked up at the Queen first, and then turned slowly towards Kunzite. Kunzite felt her eyes on him, but he only stared ahead. For a second, Minako was almost ready to refuse. But she swallowed her anger, "Yes I am, Your Majesty."

"General Kunzite, a most reputable leader of Earth. Do you promise to protect and cherish the lady next to you?" Queen Serenity asked.

"…I swear." Kunzite said shortly after a short pause.

"Wonderful, let all be a witness to their holy union and rejoice!" The Queen stated loudly. The whole room clapped and cheered!

After the ceremony, Minako was asked to dance by different gentlemen while Kunzite politely danced with other ladies in the room.

"Are you happy?" Lian asked his sister as he twirled her in his arms.

"Of course, why shouldn't I be?" Minako laughed a bit bitterly.

"Minako, you know you can tell me anything." He said seriously, giving her a warning look.

"I know." She could tell he wasn't in a good mood, as his eyes always turn into a shade of grey-blue when he was angry.

"Just know you are always welcome at home. Venus is never far. All you have to do is reach for her and she will be there for you." He patted her face softly.

Minako softened her face and placed a kiss on his cheek.

As the music ends, her friends took Minako aside to give her their personal congratulations.

"You look beautiful tonight." Ami said, "Especially in the traditional lunarian dress."

Minako looked at her own gown. Queen Serenity wanted her to wear the traditional lunarian wedding dress for her engagement ceremony, since the Queen considered her as another daughter. Minako obliged as she could wear her Venusian wedding dress at her actual wedding.

"Thanks everyone. Boy, I'd never expected to be this tired." Minako sighed, "I guess there is such a thing as smiling too much."

Her friends laughed as Minako excused herself, after looking around to see Kunzite talking to his friends. She picked up her dress and retreated to freshen up her looks.

She was by herself in her room, after asking the maids to leave. Minako smiled as a she found a small gift on the table addressed to her. It was a chocolate pie signed by Makoto and the girls. Minako smiled briefly at such sweetness as she took a small bite.

Slowly, she walked next to the windows. As she looks up at the clear sky, she wondered if this was it. How did her life ended up in such unexpected direction?

She looked down at her glimmering white dress and put her arms around herself. She saved a sad look for herself as her sunlit hair tumbled down and covered a side of her face.

"I hope you're not crying already." Kunzite's voice came unexpectedly in the room.

Minako looked up quickly; completely unaware he has entered the room.

Kunzite frowned as she quickly wiped a small tear from the corner of her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She said in a small voice.

"The others said I should check up on you." He walked towards her.

"Oh." She watched as he came up next to her.

"We have to talk about how we're going to do this." He said as he looked at her.

"Do what?"

"Keep up this relationship, so to speak. Your brother isn't buying the whole story. I guess we weren't convincing enough."

Minako drew herself up and faced him head on, "Well, look whose fault it is. I've been trying to be nice but you can't even put on a smile for my family."

"I'm not an actor." He rebutted.

"At least I'm trying. If our cover gets blown, then it's most likely from you." She sniffed.

Kunzite's face darkened, "Don't provoke me, Minako."

Minako laughed sarcastically, "How can I, Kunzite? You can't even touch me without flinching. I see how you avoid my gaze. How can I ever provoke thy icy heart?"

"You go too far." He said quietly.

"Then prove it. Prove me wrong." She said almost arrogantly, not believing for one second he would actually prove her wrong.

"Fine." He said, much to Minako's surprise. Before she could react, he moved in and trapped her between his arms and the wall.

"Kunz－" Before she could finish, she was sealed with a kiss. She tried to push him away with her hands but he caught her hands and pulled her to him. He grabbed her and as she fell down on the sofa, he covered her with his body and continued to silence her with his lips.

Minako couldn't push him off her as she tried feverishly to turn her head away. But he wouldn't let her escape. When she finally gave up trying, he softened and placed a trail of light kisses on her face. Minako shivered with pleasure.

She cupped his face and stared deeply into those silvery eyes.

"Chocolate." He said as he licked his lips. Minako blushed and pushed him away, suddenly snapping back to reality.

"Don't test me, Minako. Unless you're prepared to face the consequences." He said before slipping away from the room.

Minako shook with mixed emotions. She was angry with herself for succumbing so easily, but deep down inside, she could not deny the truth. Kunzite's touch ignited a fire inside of her and she yearned for his kisses.

Minako gently touched her swollen lips and a small smile appeared on her face.

* * *

More fluff coming up as Kunzite and Minako try to balance between duty and their raging emotions! Thanks to all those who has reviewed and even more to those who has taken the time to review. You guys are wonderful!


	18. A Trick Up Her Sleeve

**ARROWS OF DESTINY**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

* * *

Chapter 17: A Trick Up Her Sleeve

Kunzite has never had such a strong urge to kick himself. There's nothing more he hated in the world than losing control. He prided on the fact that he could always keep a clear head no matter the situation. But Princess Minako seemed to bring out the worst in him…the side that's untamed and wild.

The silver general sighed as he abandoned all hope of getting more sleep. He got up from his bed tiredly and walked to the balcony. It has been hours since he left the engagement ceremony and much has been on his mind.

His mind drifted back to the blonde beauty he held just hours ago. The memory of her soft curvy body and the sweet taste of coco lingered in his thoughts.

No! Kunzite mentally slapped himself, pushing the tempting image away. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Now was not the time to think of such things. His main priority coming to the Moon had been to see Earth's acceptance into the alliance. This incident with Minako has sidetracked their entire mission, but hopefully has not jeopardized the cause.

Tomorrow will be a brand new day and it's time to concentrate on the main task at hand. Nothing else has changed….or so Kunzite would keep telling himself until the night finally gave way to the light.

* * *

"For too long has earth been excluded from her surrounding planets, it puts us at a disadvantage socially and financially." King Erde argued.

"So you now seek to join us in this time of peace?" Queen Serenity said calmly.

"Yes, with conditions of course." The King of Earth said ever so slyly and gestured to his generals.

Queen Serenity smiled knowingly.

The peace talk continued without delay as Queen Serenity, the Majesties from Venus and Earth, along with Serena and her girls and Endymion and the generals. The princesses represented their own planets in the meeting.

Nephrite stood up, "Earth would willingly enter this alliance, with respects to the other members of the union. We would open unrestricted passage to denizens of all planets. Interplanetary trade would be regulated with as minimal supervision as needed."

"A big step, to say the very least." Queen Serenity said, she too looked at one of her girls, as Rei took the hint.

The princess of Mars stood up next, "The Alliance of the Silver Millennium accepts Earth's proposition. What demands does Earth wish to make?"

Jadeite responded to the question, "Earth would ask for the protection from the Silver Millennium, but not as a subject to the Moon Kingdom, rather as a partner."

Queen Serenity's brow rose in response, "I'm afraid there's some misunderstanding. Our sister plants are not subjects to the Moon, they are our respected allies."

"But Your Majesty cannot deny the fact that the Moon Kingdom does have priority over the other planets? If I may be so bold, even the princesses are here, waiting on Princess Serenity." Kunzite said coolly.

Serena stood up angrily, "You make them sound like my servants. They are not! They are my dearest friends!"

Minako stood up immediately to smooth the red face princess down, while giving Kunzite a hard stare.

"Our point is exactly like what the princess said. We wish to be on equal ground when entering the alliance. That is all we ask." King Erde said.

Queen Serenity stood up gracefully and smiled, "Of course, you should not be concerned about this. The Moon does not dominate over her allies, but rather act as a connection between planets. Should Earth chooses, we would always extend our welcoming hand. As we all know, Terrans and the Silver Millennium have distant themselves due to doubts and prejudice of each other. Let us end this by reconnecting what we have lost so long ago."

After a lengthy discussion, the negotiations came to a close for the day. As everyone leaves for their own affairs, Lian took Minako aside to talk to her privately.

"Minako, doesn't today's discussion seem a little strange to you?" Lian asked his baby sister.

Minako nodded, "You felt it too? It feels like Earth is trying to reassure itself of its authority and independence, even though they are entering an alliance with all other planets."

"Their position is still quite ambiguous. But I'm sure Queen Serenity is aware of our concerns. Before their intentions are known, I want you to promise me you will be careful."

Minako gave a silvery laugh, "Big brother, you worry too much. Who do you think I am? I am Sailor Venus, Captain of the Sailor Scouts."

"Don't get carried away. You have responsibility to Venus and your family too. We cannot leave Venus too long. Tomorrow we will depart for home. All I am saying is that the Terrans are still quite foreign to us, but you are engaged to one of them nonetheless. Don't let me worry about you so promise me you'll keep me updated on everything, okay?" Lian chided.

The sunny haired princess placed a chaste kiss and threw her hands around his neck. "Alright, I promise you."

Lian finally smiled and returned the hug.

* * *

Lian waved once more to his sister before stepping through the teleporter. Minako watched her family leave sadly, missing them already. She stole a glance at her fiancé and sighed a little. Kunzite saluted to his bride's family rigidly with his back straight. Minako couldn't help but think how different they were from each other.

Kunzite felt somewhat relieved to see the Venusian royal family leave. Minako's parents, and especially her brother's presence, were making him feel uneasy. Lian's eyes seem to follow him everywhere, scrutinizing his every move. It was usually Kunzite who does the evaluating and not the other way around. But he also understood the Venusian prince's protectiveness of his younger sister and future queen.

After yesterday's discussion, the preliminary of the negotiation has been quite successful. Today Queen Serenity decided to introduce the Moon Kingdom to the Majesties of Earth, while the princess and her ladies kept the prince and his escorts entertained.

It all started with one simple question from Jadeite. The blonde general was curious about the Silver Millennium, and especially the raven hair Rei. As he tried again and again to provoke her into a conversation, his topic eventually came up to something unexpected.

"I've heard much about the wonders of the Silver Millennium. There is something I've been meaning to ask you ladies. Is it true that the legendary Sailor Scouts truly do exist?" Jadeite asked enthusiastically.

Minako and her companion looked alarmingly at each other. She coughed uncomfortably and answered in a sweet voice, "The Sailor Scouts only exist in legends. Surely you Terrans do not really believe in them?"

"Actually, they were last reported to be seen exactly 120 years ago." Zoicite said, "Not much is known about them, only that they appear during a time of unrest."

Serena looked nervously at her guardians, trying not to let anything show on her face. She knew well of what Zoicite was talking about. The planetary power of the Sailor Scouts was hereditary, but they do not appear in every generation. It was rare for the power to manifest in all of the heirs to the planets in one generation. The sailor sighting Zoicite was speaking of was probably Makoto's and Ami's great grandmother, who were Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury 120 years ago.

"Enough with the myths and stories, why don't we do something productive?" Rei said impatiently, trying quickly to change the subject.

Jadeite smiled mischievously and edged next to her, "What do you have in mind, Red?"

Rei hated the way he would call her "Red"; she gritted her teeth and said, "How about a duel then? I'm dying for some exercise."

"Dueling? How boring!" Minako pouted, "I'm sure Kunzite and the others would rather do something else."

"Actually, "Kunzite spoke rather in haste, "I would love to take up the opportunity."

Minako smiled mysteriously and watched Kunzite as he got up and leave with the others.

* * *

"Who's up for the challenge?" Rei said proudly, waving her sword around.

Jadeite was about to speak up when Nephrite cut in front of him, "I would be honoured to fence with a warrior of Mars."

"Alright." Rei said, walking into the middle of the practice court while Jadeite protested to his companion sourly. Nephrite only ignored him.

Nephrite dare not take Rei lightly. He had heard much about the skills of Martian warriors, and Rei, as the princess, was as fierce as they come. This was a good chance to test the validity of rumours. After several rounds of exchanges, Nephrite reluctantly admitted that the Martian princess was just as skilled as he heard, if not better.

Rei kept up her offense as the duel proceeded. She loved the feeling of besting an opponent, especially a worthy one. General Nephrite was crafty and cautious in his moves.

Both of them were panting from such a tiring workout. But they decided to settle with a draw.

"Princess Rei, I see the warriors of Mars are to be feared." Nephrite said as he put his sword away.

"Like wise, if all of the Terran soldiers have skills like this, then Earth would be a great addition to the strength of the Silver Millennium." Rei complimented.

"Great job, both of you." Makoto congratulated, impressed once again by her friend's fighting spirit and Nephrite's energy to match it.

"Now who's next?" Jadeite said eagerly, but before he could step into the ring, Kunzite stopped him and drew his own sword.

"Kunzite?" Jadeite said in surprise.

Kunzite didn't bother explaining. He wasn't used to the lifestyle of just sitting around and chatted all day. All these tedious conversations were beginning to annoy him. He needed something take his mind off of things.

Kunzite looked over at Endymion, asking silently if his master would like to spar with him. Endymion nodded knowingly and began to get up, but Minako's laughter stopped the prince in his tracks.

"Well, I do believe this is my chance to see you in action, my dear husband-to-be."

Kunzite froze and grudgingly looked to the laughing blonde to the side. The look he directed at her clearing read, "I-don't-think-so"

Minako held the smile on her face, but her eyes bear no warmth. She has suffered again and again Kunzite's criticism. Though she enjoyed playing the airhead most of the time. Minako decided to show a part of her true self to him, even with the risk of exposing her identity.

"Don't do this Minako." Kunzite warned.

"Why not?" She said innocently.

"Don't challenge me. I'm not the type to go soft. It would only end badly for you." Kunzite stated the obvious.

Ami and Serena rolled their eyes, knowing the effect his words will have on their friend. Rei smiled confidently at Minako.

Minako's smile vanished for the first time. How dare Kunzite underestimate the Captain of the Sailor Scouts!

"On the contrary, I have every intention to win." She said quietly.

The two faced each other, eyes locked in silent words.

Serena put a calming hand on Endymion and whispered, "Just watch. It'll be alright." Endymion had no choice but to believe in the princess' words.

"Fine," Kunzite said after a while, "Suit yourself."

Minako took her sword from the weapon rack and took a few swings. The weapon felt right in her hands. Kunzite watched her every move.

"You know," She started saying, "Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I am helpless. I received a complete education from the finest swordsmans on Venus, you know." Minako said, neglecting the fact that it was her father and brother that taught her most of what she knew.

Minako took the preemptive. She went directly for Kunzite's throat, catching the general off guard. Kunzite had not expected Minako to be so bold with the sword. Sparks flew as the swords came in contact as Kunzite made a hasty block. But Minako was just getting started. She was no longer the giggly Venusian princess. On the battlefield, she was Sailor Venus, a deadly soldier with frightening skills to match it.

Kunzite was more than surprised to receive such fierce attacks from Minako. He began to look at her in a new light. Was this really the ditzy princess he was engaged to? Where did all these skills come from? A million questions raced in his head as he pulled himself together for the duel.

Kunzite took some time to analyze her moves and timed himself for his counterattack. Minako thrusted her sword forward once again, as Kunzite bend his back to slide under her sword point. He parried her attack to the side and swung at her in rapid motions. Minako watched the tides turn and was forced on the defense. Kunzite did not relent as he kept his pace up.

Minako swore at herself for being careless. Such mistake on the battlefield would have caused her her life for sure. Her pride kicked in and she stubbornly did not want to lose. Worse of all, lose to this arrogant man!

But Kunzite was not backing down from his assault and Minako found it hard to get luck on her side. But she had to do something before her strength gave in. Kunzite would only disrespect her further if she lost.

Instinctively, she knew what she was going to do to find the edge to beat him.

She waited for Kunzite to swing once again as she maneuvered her right side towards him. His cut made impact with her right shoulder as his blade sliced through the thin material of her training outfit.

"Minako!" Serena shouted nervously.

Minako did not have time to comfort her princess. She saw Kunzite widen his eyes and recoiled from his attack. This was the chance she was waiting for. She moved her arms forward and her sword caught Kunzite's neck, as the general lost his concentration.

"Checkmate!" Minako said coolly, as the cold blade held itself against his throat.

Kunzite stared dangerously at her and said through clenched teeth, "You cheated…"

"I used tactics. Battles are won through ever changing strategies. I used my head, unlike what most people think of me." Minako answered slyly, though a bit sarcastic.

Howling laughter exploded from the side as the other three generals gave their applause. Kunzite scowled and pushed her sword away to get up.

"A most excellent fight." Zoicite congratulated.

"It's not common to see Kunzite taken by surprise like this. Not even Endymion could win over him this unexpectedly." Jadeite joked.

Endymion also complimented on Minako's bold move.

Minako smiled and showed them her right shoulder, signaling to Serena and her friends that she was alright. All she suffered was a bit of torn clothing. She timed it well and was careful to make sure his blade did not touch her skin.

Suddenly, something silver wrapped over her frame and made Minako look up in surprise. Kunzite stood behind her and covered her body with his cape. He looked away uncomfortably and told her in a deep voice to cover herself up.

"Put this around your shoulder." He said in a dismay tone.

Minako frowned in confusion and looked at herself. She didn't find anything wrong.

"Have it checked and keep it hidden." Kunzite almost commanded before he walked away.

Then Minako realized what he was trying to say. She giggled a bit at his show of jealousy over her exposed skin. Perhaps there was hope between them after all.

It's only been a short time since her family left, and her relationship with Kunzite was getting more interesting, if not better already.

* * *

Talk about no update in a long time or what?! I've been swamped with endless amount of work so I'm a little out of breathing space these few months. This might continue into the fall but I'll try to do as much as I can to get this going. Thanks for ppl being so patient!


	19. Beautiful Beginning

**ARROWS OF DESTINY**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

* * *

Chapter 18: Beautiful Beginning

The next few days were even busier than usual. The peace talk continued and finally a conclusion was drawn. Queen Serenity and King Erde has reached a preliminary agreement. With mutual benefits in mind, the Queen of the Moon kindly asked to consult with her sister planets for further details while King Erde and his group prepare for their departure.

"Once everything has been settled, we will make the announcements to our people in no time." The Terran king promised.

"As will I." Queen Serenity smiled politely.

Minako was afraid this meant they were leaving the Moon. After her duel with Kunzite, he started avoiding her. When their meeting was inevitable, he acted politely but distantly. She wondered if she's confused him too much by showing the fierce side of her. Little did she knew Kunzite had other ideas in his mind.

The silver general was at first confused by Minako's transformation. But soon after the duel, she was once again the flirty princess who couldn't keep her laughter to herself.

He knew of course women were unpredictable, and Minako had certain piqued his curiosity. He had a sudden urge to explore more of her true self. But he must not make his wishes too obvious. To let Minako know would put him in a disadvantage. Venusians have a way of toying with people. They are the master minds and once they have you, you would be eating out of their hands. Kunzite had no intention of being Minako's lapdog.

He needed a plan and he had one.

Kunzite continued to play the stoic man that went about his ways while clearly giving Minako the message of ignoring her. Much to his satisfaction, even he could read her irritation.

"Mother, you can't possibly let them leave after such vigorous meetings?" Serena said to her mother, hoping to convince the queen in delaying the party a little longer.

"Dear, I'm sure they have much to do on Earth so I shouldn't take up more of their time." The queen shook her head.

Serena's disappointment was all too evident. She then turned and pulled Minako to her side, "Mother, what about Minako? You can't possibly separate her from General Kunzite after only days of being engaged?"

"Oh my, I did miss this fact, didn't I?" Queen Serenity said thoughtfully. She turned to the Terran Majesties and asked, "What shall we do about them?"

"Well, Kunzite is needed on Earth, but what kind of a man would he be if he leaves his bride behind?" King Erde laughed loudly, "Perhaps Princess Minako could come to Earth for a short visit? Not many outsiders have the chance to see the beauty of our planet."

Before Minako had the chance to speak, Endymion cut in, "Father, I think it would be impolite of us to refuse Princess Serena's kind offer. Few have been offered the chance to stay on the Moon and it really wouldn't hurt to stay just a few more days. That is, with Your Majesty's permission."

Serena looked hopefully at her mother. Queen Serenity pursed her lips in thought, "I see the children have grown attached to each other." She said knowingly as her eyes sweep the young men and women in front of her, "It would be my pleasure to have all of you as my guests."

Minako cheered in secret pleasure, while the corner of Kunzite's lips curled in what dangerously resembled a smile.

* * *

Once again, Minako found herself staring at Kunzite. It's been hours since the masquerade started and Kunzite have not asked her to dance again after the first song. Though she did not lack admirers or invitations from other gentlemen, she only had eyes for one man.

Kunzite seemed different tonight. He had discarded the usual militant suit and his signature silver cape. Dress in a jet black suit, he was the handsome devil of the ball. Without giving her a second glance, he danced with one lady after another, not sparing them his seductive smiles.

The way he held them, the way he whispered into their ears…With each intimate touch, Minako felt her blood boiling rising another degree.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. Two can play this game.

She looked down at her elegantly tailored feather gown and adjusted the white butterfly mask on her face. When she looked up again, she was as radiant as ever. Men couldn't help themselves as they flock to her, wooing her with compliments and promises.

Minako felt a little better hearing the same praises she has heard since youth. Not giving Kunzite another thought, she placed her hand in one of the gentlemen's and drifted onto the dance floor. She smiled sweetly at her partner as they serenaded under the crystal chandelier.

"There's something different about them tonight." Ami commented to Makoto as the two watched Minako and Kunzite on separate ends of the room.

"No, Minako's always been the belle of the ball." Makoto shook her head, "But General Kunzite is quite a surprise. Who knew under that tough exterior lies the charming devil?"

Ami giggled, "You better not let Nephrite hear you complimenting another man. He's not going to be happy."

Makoto blushed deeply. She looked across the room to see Nephrite sharing a conversation with Queen Hav. Nephrite caught her glance and smiled warmly at her.

"This game of theirs is boring me," Rei cut in, "Kunzite's not going to beat Minako at her own game." The raven hair princess has absolute confidence in her friend's ability.

"I'm not so sure." Ami said. She looked to where Kunzite was dancing and noticed he has escorted his partner back and was making his way towards his fiancé.

Minako circled in the arms of her partner, when someone put their hands around her waist. She looked up in surprise to find Kunzite behind her.

"Excuse me, may I have my partner back?" Kunzite said politely.

"Of…of course…my lord…" Minako's partner stuttered as he back away quickly.

The Venusian princess watched her partner leave abruptly in the middle of the dance floor.

"Now look what you have done…You've scared my partner away…" She pouted nonchalantly.

He circled his arm around her and held her tightly, much to her dismay. "Then I shall oblige myself in fulfilling his place."

"How kind of you, after making all that effort trying to stay away from me? I'm touched." Minako said tartly.

Kunzite leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Forgive me for my lack of attention. But I plan to fully execute my right tonight."

Minako pushed herself a little way from him and stared fully into his eyes, "Kunzite?"

The man before her smiled secretively but said nothing.

Minako did not speak anymore as she was actually a bit afraid of hearing what he has planned for her. This side of him…this dark and mysterious side of him is all too foreign and unexpected. Yet a small part of her felt exuberated by all of this hide and seek.

They danced and danced, forgetting everything around them. Their eyes were glued to each other. Nothing else matters to them except the heat they were feeling from each other's body.

"It's midnight and time to go, my princess." Kunzite said to her, leading her away from the dance floor."

"Where are we going?" Minako said to him.

He smiled and held her hand tighter.

"Wait, put this on." He said as he handed her a blindfold, "Trust me, you'll love what you see later." He gently put the blindfold on her. Minako frowned a little but did not object.

They walked through the dark empty halls, with only their footsteps echoing.

"Kunzite?" She asked, as she felt him halt.

"Here we are." He said as he opened a door and led her in.

"Now I can take the blindfold off?"

"Let me." He said as he untied the knots, taking off her mask as well.

When Minako opened her eyes, she found herself under a starlit sky.

"We are…in the observatory?"

"I found this place a while ago. It's perfect for tonight."

The observatory sits on a tower's balcony in the palace. Serena used to spent hours here looking down at Earth and thinking of Endymion.

"Why did you bring me here?" Minako asked.

"To show you what we will be sharing together." He pulled her next to him and pointed at a direction. Minako followed his hand and gasped. The scene before her was magnificent.

"Is this…Earth? I've never seen this before!" She exclaimed.

The Earth before her was different than what she has normally seen. The blue planet seemed larger than usual and it's as if the entire planet was lit with lights all around.

"How beautiful!" Minako said happily as she leaned on Kunzite's shoulder.

"It's Christmas Eve on Earth today." Kunzite explained, "Every household place lights of different sorts to celebrate the festival. The entire planet is illuminated. Tonight is also known as "Halo's Night"."

"I've never seen such splendor in my life. Thank you!" Minako said as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Kunzite was a bit taken back. It's not often to see Minako so pure. His eyes softened as they watch in silence, with the melodic sounds from the ballroom circling in the background.

"Minako…" Kunzite called out.

"Hmm?" She answered without looking up.

"I want you to promise me something." He said suddenly.

Hearing the seriousness of his words, Minako turned to face him.

"It seems we had a bad start to this and I've given it much thought. The truth is we are engaged now so we should familiarize ourselves with each other. I apologize for my past behaviours, but I think it's time we have a truce to start anew." Kunzite has thought about this long and hard. His original plan of bewitching the princess tonight with a different attitude worked, but much to his own dislike. He detested lying to others. This façade was painfully obvious to those who knew him well. Therefore, Kunzite decided to be honest with his feelings and spoke his heart.

The blonde princess did not expect Kunzite to be so direct. But seeing how honest he was being with her makes her care about this man even more.

"I accept your apology, we both behaved badly at one point or another. Let's put this behind us and get to know each other from the start." After given it some thoughts, Minako has accepted Kunzite's proposal.

Kunzite nodded with satisfaction. He was glad this was out in the open as they settled it in a mature and honest fashion. Truly, Minako was a lady full of surprises and he planned to get to know her. Though he was forced into this charade, this charade turned out more interesting and rewarding than he thought.

"But you must promise me one thing and this is the only thing I will ask of you." Kunzite said carefully.

"What is it?" Minako smiled warmly at her fiancé.

"You must promise to never hide or lie anything from me. Of course, I will also do the same."

Minako's smile froze on her face.

"This is important. If we are to be together, I can never tolerate it from someone close to me. Do you understand?"

"I…Of course…I promise!" Minako said as fear griped her in the guts. She has forced herself into a dilemma. Her sworn duty as Sailor Venus must be hidden from Kunzite by all means yet she has also given her word to not lie to him! How ironic! The day she promised herself to be truthful to him became the day she deceived him!

Unbeknownst the battle inside of her, Kunzite relaxed and leaned down, while pulling her face towards him.

"It's a promise then. But we have to seal it officially of course…" His words lost as their lips meet.

Minako melted in his arms. Kunzite was indeed the gentle lover she has dreamed about since they met. She circled her arms around him and snuggled closer to him, temporarily allowing herself to forget about all those that matters.

* * *

I decided to give the couple a clean start so they can get to know each other better...instead of bickering and second guessing each other! I hope everyone like this chapter. I promise there will be more fluffs in the coming chapter...


	20. Foreshadow of a Broken Heart

**ARROWS OF DESTINY**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

* * *

Chapter 19: Foreshadow of a Broken Heart

"Good morning!" Minako said happily as she entered the room with Kunzite following behind her.

"Good morning, Minako!" Serena replied, her eyes widening to see Kunzite's face soften for the first time.

"Are my eyes playing tricks at me? Did I just see Kunzite smile?" Jadeite rubbed his eyes before Rei elbowed him in the guts.

"Join us, Kunzite." Endymion beckoned his friend next to him. Kunzite nodded but before proceeding towards his prince, he walked next to Minako's seat and pulled the seat out for her. Minako flashed him a sweet smile and sat down beside her princess.

Even Nephrite and Zoicite could not contain their surprise.

"Are…you guys alright?" Makoto said carefully.

"Perfect! Everything's fine." Minako laughed as she gave his hand a squeeze. Kunzite bowed and took the seat next to Endymion.

"Oh my…" Serena said breathlessly, entirely excited for her friend. Minako shone with bliss and was evidently at peace with Kunzite at last. The Venusian princess no longer displayed a faulty smile in front of the general and Serena felt ever relieved to see everything working out between them. After all, they were forced together by her selfishness to be with Endymion.

"Hey, let's play a game." Makoto exclaimed, "I heard about this from some of the maids. You know that the erratic maze at the edge of the garden? If you can manage to find your way, there's a silver fountain right in the middle of it."

"What's so special about a fountain?" Jadeite shrugged.

"Hehe," Makoto smiled secretively, "Here's the catch, the fountain is not just an ordinary fountain. It's rumoured that it shows you the future."

"!!" The girls' eyes lit up upon hearing the news.

"Does it really?" Serena edged closer to Makoto.

"Of course not, don't be silly! Only the divinitors on Mars have the talents. But even their divination cannot speak of definite future." Rei said offhandedly.

"Actually, Rei, Makoto might not be so far off from the truth. I've also heard stories about the palace. It was said that the Moon Palace was blessed by various goddesses in ancient times to serve as the symbol of unity. One of those goddesses was Minerva, the goddess of wisdom and battle. Could it be that the fountain was a gift left by her?" Ami said.

Rei thought about it and slowly nodded, "It could be. Our patron, Minerva, goddess of Mars, does possess such power. If what you say is true, then I would have to witness it in person."

"Good, so it's decided!" Serena jumped up, eager to leave.

"Princess…" A voice stopped her in the tracks.

Serena turned around to see Minako frowning in disapproval. Her key guardian was not at all pleased about going.

Serena knew she had to act fast if they were to have a chance of convincing Minako.

"Please, Minako! Let's just check it out!" She begged, "Aren't you tired of just wondering around the palace with nothing new to see?"

Minako shook her head in wonder. To think what people would do just to be given a chance to steal a glance at the Moon Kingdom. The princess of the Moon was actually bored by all this beauty.

"Don't worry, if anything happens, Endymion and Kunzite would here to protect us, right? Where's your sense of adventure?" Serena pressed her advantage.

Minako was still not convinced. She was about to give the princess a stern scolding, when Kunzite spoke, "By your royal command, Princess Serenity."

Zoicite and Nephrite had to contain their laughter. Trust Kunzite to solve their problems! Not only had he effectively silenced Minako's refusal, but has turned their whole thing into an escorting business.

"Excellent, let's go then." Serena said while pulling Endymion up, "Oh, one more thing, call me Serena." She winked at Kunzite. Kunzite kept his face expressionless and gave her a small nod, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

"Do you really think it's safe for them to go?" Minako asked quietly while following the gang out.

"We will be there to watch them. Nothing's going to happen." He told her calmly.

"Alright, as long as you say so then."

* * *

"I'm going first." Rei said fiercely when they arrived.

"Why don't we all go?" Makoto replied.

"This maze is rumoured to be quite unpredictable. I also do not think we should go in all together. Why don't we go in pairs?" Minako suggested.

Serena's disappointment at not being able to enter first was too plain to see. Endymion gave her a pat on the back and smiled warmly at her, easing the princess' discouragement.

"Alright, here I go." Rei headed off into the maze before anyone else could say a word.

"Well, go after her." Nephrite nudged Jadeite, pushing the blonde general ahead.

"You read my mind, friend." Jadeite smirked and yelled after Rei, "Wait for me, Red!"

"Hope they will alright…" Ami said softly.

"Don't worry," Zoicite reassured her, "They'll be okay, as long as Jadeite keeps his mouth shut." Everyone giggled, amused at Rei and Jadeite's explosive relationship.

After about half an hour, the couple finally emerged from the maze.

"Well?" Serena said eagerly.

"Nothing. This whole thing is a hoax!" Rei said hotly, while refusing to meet her friends' gazes.

"What? How disappointing!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Jadeite?" Endymion noticed his general's strange expression, "What's the matter with you?"

Jadeite couldn't hold it anymore. He burst into laughter and roared with pleasure.

"Shut up!" Rei said angrily as she attempted to clamp his mouth shut. Jadeite side stepped out of the way as they began another game of tag.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Minako said in confusion.

"No idea what so ever. But with Jadeite, you never know what to expect." Kunzite answered.

Ami and Makoto had to restrain Rei to get Jadeite to talk.

"Oh, excuse me. It's just that what we saw from the fountain was really a dream come true for me. I can't believe Rei and I are…"

"Ahhh!" Rei screamed out loud, "If you want that future to come true, not another word."

Jadeite immediately kept his mouth shut and no matter what others do or say, he refused to speak, but held a goofy smile on his face.

"Enough, it's our turn." Kunzite announced as he took Minako's hand.

"I thought it was our turn." Serena said to Endymion, but decided it was best for Kunzite and Minako to spend more time together alone.

"Tell us what you see, alright?" The princess said happily as the couple disappeared into the maze.

* * *

"What do you think Rei and Jadeite saw?" Minako wondered.

"Must be something Jadeite like, or else he wouldn't have acted so." Kunzite said as he kept up his guard to find the way.

"What are you doing?" Minako said as she quietly followed the silver general.

"Listening." Kunzite answered. He stopped all of a sudden and closed his eyes.

"Kunzite?"

"Listening."

Minako stood close to him and closed her eyes. As she concentrated her thoughts, she heard the sound of water.

"This way." Kunzite said as Minako hurried to catch up.

They took turns after turns as the sound of water grew louder. Until finally, a golden fountain came into view in front of them.

"It's beautiful!" Minako said as she circled around the fountain. The fountain was built with flawless marble and surrounded with bright golden statues and decors. Surprisingly, it was still in good condition.

"Looks like an average fountain to me." Kunzite said as he traced the stone fountain carefully.

"Isn't the fountain showing you anything about your future?" Minako teased him.

Kunzite pretended not to hear and reached to feel the water. The crystal clear water felt cool in his hand.

"Maybe I should take a peek." Minako said playfully as she too lean close to the water and put the tip of her finger in.

At first her finger felt a bit numb, as if it has been frozen by ice, then a sudden pain took over as images burst forth in front of her eyes.

Minako staggered back and fell to the floor. Kunzite was at her side in an instance.

"Minako? What's wrong?" Kunzite said immediately as he took her into his arms to inspect her paled face. But Minako didn't hear him. Her eyes were glued to the water surface. Images after images haunted her and she tried with all of her might to force her eyes shut, only to find that it was in vain. She barely felt Kunzite calling her name as her body turned cold from such horrible prophecy.

"Minako!" Kunzite shouted into her face, forcing her dazed mind back, "What happened?"

Through a teary vision, Minako turned her sight on Kunzite's worried face. Her lips tremble as she forced herself to speak.

"What happened?" He asked again, holding her so tight that she almost winced in pain.

"No…nothing…It was nothing…" She choked as she buried herself onto his chest to keep her tear stained face away from him.

Kunzite wanted to ask more, but Minako refused to look at him and kept on weeping. Until finally, he gave up and simply held on to her until she was able to calm her down.

Later, Minako told him that she had seen her late grandparents and nothing more. But Kunzite knew that to be false. The woman who had bested him the other day had nerves of steel and would not have a nervous breakdown just from that. But no matter how much prying he did, she would not budge, until finally he had to give up.

Minako knew Kunzite was only concerned. But what she saw today shook her to her core. What she saw she could not even let her best friends know.

The images still called out to her. They are too powerful for her to escape.

The fountain had spoken to her about her "future". It spoke to her about her future of doom.

Minako shivered with fear, as she remembered herself battling Kunzite, with blood covering them both. Kunzite looked like a stranger in the vision, wearing a smile so cold that it chilled her to her bones. In the vision, she was weak, body and soul, but she kept on swinging her sword at him. Their battle forced them to the extremes, and in one finally swing, he shattered her world.

The vision seemed so real, as she could almost feel the burst of pain when his sword pierced her body. As her life slowly drained out of her body, she only had time to say one thing, "I thought you loved me…"

* * *

Oh, this chapter is quite sad as we all know they will face off against each other in the future. But it's not time for that yet...Up next, it's time to go to earth as the plot thickens!


End file.
